Time Enchanting
by Hopelesslyinlove2480
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in time after an attack by Malfoy. There she falls in love and discovers a secret about herself. Better than it sounds! FanFiction staff: Please do not close my account. I am slowly working to put my own lyrics COMPLETE!
1. Everything is Gone

**This is my first stab at a Hermione/Remus fic, and I'm desperately trying to keep it my own and original. I want to get this done before Half Blood Prince comes out because I originally wrote this after OOTP. I'll try to finish it; since I have it mostly planned out, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs. **

The Beauty and the Beast Books

Book One Time Enchanting

Chapter 1

Everything is Gone

_It's an illusion 'cause I'm still the same person_

_No matter how fast I run_

_And I'm trying to hold onto where it is I've come from_

_Now is a never ending thing_

_One moment turns into another_

_Before I've had time to run from all the other ones_

_And it's so hard to live a dream_

_When the everything that they want you to be _

_Is anything but me_

_Anything but me_

_I'm trying to hold onto where it is I've come from –_Lindsay Lohan

Hermione's POV

With her two best friends walking at her side, Hermione Granger thought she could never feel happier. It was true Voldemort was back, true Sirius was dead and true that there was a potions lesson coming up, but the were happily talking together at their favorite place in the world. There was absolutely no place Hermione would rather be

Harry reached for her hand. She smiled and gave it to him, ignoring Ron's eye rolling. She had become Harry's girlfriend over the summer, and even though Ron pretended to find it really annoying, she knew he was happy for them. She hadn't thought of Harry having a girlfriend so soon after Sirius's death, but his emotionally state had improved with her always around.

They passed Professor Verne on the way down. Hermione liked this teacher very much. She had taken the post of defense against the dark arts, and in the few lesson's she had given them, Hermione found their views on the matter similar, if no identical.

Verne gave her a smile as she passed. She was about as tall as McGonagall with brown hair, the same shade as Hermione's and eyes the same as well. Everyone had said they were alike. Verne had even told the class that she was a muggle-born.

Even the dark eerie feeling of the dungeons did nothing to dampen her spirits. Professor Snape's presence, however threatening, seemed much less of a reason for worry than usual. It was only when Draco Malfoy swaggered in that she felt her feeling of contentedness sag slightly.

She had seen Malfoy whispering to the other Slytherins when she passed them. Even in the few days that she had been back, she sensed that he must already be planning something. His grey eyes flicked over in her direction and locked with hers for a fraction of a second, before he sat down with Crabbe and Goyle.

For the first time in six years Hermione could not concentrate on what Snape was saying. Her attention was on Malfoy. Every now and then his gaze drifted to her and he would start whispering again.

"Hermione," said Harry's voice in her ear.

"Hmm?" she said turning.

"You missed the cauldron with that murtlap essence," he said pointing. The green liquid was oozing across the floor.

"Oops," she said. "Scourgify! Sorry about that."

"Are you okay 'Mione/" Harry asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"It's nothing."

"It is not."

She looked back at Malfoy. Harry followed her gaze.

"What?" he asked

"He's been acting weird lately. He's always whispering when I pass."

"He's just trying to scare you," said Harry dismissively. "He's not doing anything."

She smiled at him appreciatively. Usually she was the one reassuring him. She felt so much happier. Her attention was called back to her potion, which was in need of abraxan horse tails.

Despite her inattentiveness at the beginning of class, she managed to brew the potion correctly and all three of them left the class un-harmed. Snape hadn't even found a criticism to throw at Harry which could only be an improvement. Harry and Hermione waited for Ron at the back of the line and they walked up to lunch together.

They were the last in the entrance hall, everyone else seemed to be at lunch already. Dismissing this, Hermione headed to the doors of the Great Hall but froze as they slammed shut of their own accord. An evil laugh sounded behind them. Hermione whirled around.

Malfoy was standing behind them, a malevolent grin on his face. All the doors leading in were closed. They were trapped and alone.

"What do you want?" Harry spat, glaring at Malfoy.

"To get this over with, I'm starving," Malfoy said casually.

"And what exactly do you want over with," Hermione said, starting to feel cautious.

"My revenge," said Malfoy. "You honestly didn't think I would let you three go for what you did to my father, did you? Because that would have been a pretty stupid thought.

"I think another scar for Potter, a break for Weasly and I'm sure Granger will have lots of fun."

Harry moved in front of Hermione, shielding her from Malfoy. "I don't think your girlfriend would really like that."

"Oh, I'm not going to be having the pleasure."

"Shove off," Ron snarled. Malfoy's smiled widened

"We mean it Malfoy," said Harry. "Open the damn doors."

Hermione pushed out from behind Harry and pulled out her wand. "Open the doors," she said in a voice of forced calm. What was he talking about?

Malfoy whipped out his own wand, pointed it at Harry and screamed "_Impedimenta_!" Harry dodged it and it hit a suit of armor instead.

"Ron, go get help!" Hermione yelled, throwing a jinx at Malfoy. Ron ran up the marble staircase and Hermione ran to Harry. Malfoy threw a stunning spell at Hermione which she ducked.

"_Impedimenta!_" she yelled. The spell hit Malfoy and threw him against the wall. He slumped to the floor, blood staining his hair. Hermione turned to Harry, who had a cut on his arm. She heard footsteps and saw Ron leading Professor Verne, who looked pale but calm.

"_Reducto_!"

Hermione turned, just in time to see a golden light shoot out of Malfoy's wand. It hit her in the stomach and threw her down.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled but she couldn't see him. Her consciousness failed her and she blacked out.

Harry's POV

"Reducto!" Malfoy yelled. Harry saw Hermione turn and get hit square in the stomach. She fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Hermione!" he yelled. Anger flared inside him as he turned to Malfoy, who was gasping and coughing blood, but was still managing to smirk.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled, running to hit him. Verne grabbed him before he could get close enough.

"She did it to herself," gasped Malfoy. He was dying right before their eyes, but gloating at the same time.

"Did it to herself? Did it to herself?" Harry spat, his anger taking over him.

"Harry calm down," said Verne, who was still restraining him.

"Calm down?" he repeated in disbelief. Verne's focus was on Malfoy however.

"Hello Gra-"he stared to say but his head fell to his shoulder, his eyes staring into death.

Draco Malfoy was dead.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was lying on a bed. It was a very soft bed and it was warm. She wasn't exactly sure where she was but something about the comfort she felt in the room made her think that she was in the hospital wing.

She could sense somebody sitting beside her and she remembered; Draco Malfoy the entrance hall, Harry yelling. It all came back to her now. What had he done to her?

She opened her eyes slightly. Harry was sitting on her right side, looking out the window. She tried to smile, it was so sweet of him to wait, but her face wouldn't move. It was too stiff.

She blinked and looked to her left. There was a girl sitting there. Hermione wasn't sure who she was but something about her bright green eyes seemed familiar. She sensed two others maybe, at the foot of the bed but snapped her eyes shut at the sound of footsteps.

"Has she awakened?" said a voice Hermione recognized as Professor Dumbledore's.

"No," said a girl's voice.

"Oh, well," said Dumbledore. "You may return to your dormitory. You didn't really need to stay in the first place."

"Sir, could I stay with her? It might be best for someone to be here when she wakes up," said the girl.

"A sensible idea Miss Evans, and one that certainly occurred to me. I would greatly enjoy your company tonight."

"Thank you sir," said the girl. "Go ahead James. I'll be up soon."

Hermione's mind was racing. Miss Evans? James? There wasn't anyone at Hogwarts named James, no one she knew anyway.

"Mr. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, you may go. I believe Lily and myself are enough company."

Hermione didn't even pay attention to the three pairs of feet leaving. The names Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lily were swimming through her mind. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. But somehow, someway she was-

"NO!" she cried, sitting up as quickly as she could. There was no other answer, but it was impossible.

She turned to the right. Dumbledore was there, sitting in one the chairs, looking kindly but mildly concerned about her abrupt return to conscience, and on her right looking surprised and also concerned was-

"Harry's mum," she said, so quietly, that neither Dumbledore nor Lily could hear her words. It couldn't be anyone else. She knew Lily Potter's face from the pictures she had seen. Unless this was some kind of sick Death Eater trick, Harry's seventeen year old mum was sitting right next to her. This could only mean the impossible.

Dumbledore spoke. "Good to er, see you up, um I am afraid I don't know your name Miss er.."

"Hermione Granger sir," she said robotically.

"Miss Granger, I honestly have no idea of how you came to be here or even where you have come from, so I apologize if you do not feel ready to tell me, but I must know what has happened to you. Some of my students James Potter, Sirius Black Remus Lupin Peter Pettigrew and of course Lily Evans found you at the bottom of a staircase with several cuts and bruises. I don't know how, but you were found wearing robes of my school, yet I have never seen you."

All this information felt like to much to take in. She had to tell Dumbledore what had happened but she couldn't say anything in from of Harry's mum. "Professor Dumbledore, this is matter I have to speak with you about but it needs to be in private sir."

"That is fine Miss Granger. Lily, you may return to Gryffindor tower. I'm sure Mr. Potter and you friends will be waiting."

Hermione waited for Lily to leave, which she did but not before looking at her oddly, almost suspiciously. Hermione forgave her for it. Someone found covered in blood who wakes up screaming and then asks for you to leave would look odd to anyone. As soon as she disappeared, Dumbledore leaned forward slightly, intent to hear her explanation. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Yes Professor. I'm rather afraid of the answer but do you mind me asking what year this is?"

"It's 1977."

Hermione felt herself fall back against the soft pillows. Her head was spinning. All her hope that she was asleep drained out of her heart. If this had been a bad dream she would have woken with those words. But it was real and impossible at the same time.

"Are you sure?" she stuttered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "That was the year the last time I checked it."

"But-but it can't be," she whispered.

"I assure you it most certainly can although I am curious as to why you hope it isn't."

"Because it's not my time," she said, again in a whisper.

Dumbledore's slightly amused expression was instantly replaced by a look of solemn curiosity. "Please tell me what has happened."

"I'm a student at Hogwarts in 1996. It was only my third day back and me and Har-a friend were being attacked by another student. He hit me with the Reductor curse and the next thing I knew I was here with Lily and the others sitting next to me."

Dumbledore didn't say anything and for a brief moment Hermione thought he thought she was crazy, but he leaned forward and fixed her with a stare so piercing she knew he was looking for a lie. He couldn't find one obviously because he said "You understand that you are to speak of this with no one."

"Yes sir."

"Pray do not change anything, the consequences may be dire, more so than anyone could predict. Do not tell anyone where you come from do not change anything with the knowledge of what you are doing. Your very presence could change everything.

"I suggest you take the role of a student so you do not fall behind with your studies. You can be a transfer student from Beauxbaton.

"I am not sure how long you will be here, so make yourself comfortable, but be ready to leave in case of an emergency."

Hermione nodded, concealing at the fact that she couldn't be sent home immediately

"Get some sleep Miss Granger. You will need it. Professor McGonagall will have your schedule ready for you by morning.

Hermione leaned back against the pillows, watching Dumbledore leave the room. She wanted to sleep, her whole body ached with tiredness, but her thoughts twisted around her mind, keeping her awake.

She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Harry and Ron, maybe in the common room doing homework or talking under their favorite tree on the grounds. She didn't want to be here in the pain strewn past and watch everything happen again. She didn't want to watch everyone die. She wanted Harry to have his family and Sirius to live, but she couldn't. She had to watch it all happen again, let Voldemort and Harry's family be destroyed, let Sirius be sent to Azkaban and then killed, let the rat Peter betray them all, let Remus go through all that and be mistrusted forever. She didn't want to but she had to. She had to let it happen again.

Remus's POV

"She woke up screaming about a minute after you three left. Her face was white and she seemed horrified to see me. I've never seen her before in my life, but somehow knew Dumbledore's name."

"That doesn't surprise me," said James. "Almost everyone knows who Dumbledore is."

"I know that but she was talking to him like she knew him, like she'd met him before. He said he'd never seen her either . But she also looked like she knew me, just the look on her face, a look of horror. Of shock."

Remus listened to Lily intently. He had found the girl earlier with them but he hadn't been able to go with them to the hospital wing because of prefect duties.

"What if she's a seer," said Peter enthusiastically. "But she doesn't realize it and she had like a dream or something and it had you in it."

Lily snorted and rolled her eyes. "'Seeing' as you superstitious pureblood's call it, is nothing but lucky guesswork enhanced by glitter and smoke."

"I don't like seeing and I'm a pureblood," said Remus.

"That's because you are a," Peter started but stopped. Lily didn't know that he was werewolf, he was trying to keep it a private as possible.

"What?" she said interestedly.

"Because he's weird," said Peter lamely. Lily didn't look satisfied but let it go.

"He's not weird," said Lily. "He's the only one of you lot who knows the meaning of the word 'rule'"

"That word isn't in my vocabulary," said Sirius lazily. "Can I go to bed now? I'm to tired to talk anymore."

"Let's all got to bed said Lily sensibly, standing up. "We can talk more in the morning. Maybe by then she'll be out of the hospital wing."

"If she survives," said Remus shuddering. They all laughed. Getting out of the hospital alive was something he happened to be good at as he there at least once a month, but it was always a struggle with Madam Pomfrey to get out.

"Why are you up there so much?" Lily said.

"He gets sick a lot," said Sirius. "He doesn't have a strong immortal system."

"It's immune system," said Lily annoyed. "I thought you took muggle studies."

"I do," Sirius said defensively. "I just don't pay attention very often."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "See you in the morning guys." She kissed James on the check as was her custom and disappeared up the girls staircase.

James turned back to them, slightly red from Lily's kiss and stood up too. "we probably should go to bed."

"You'll do anything for her," said Sirius in a just-pretend-that-I'm-not-making-fun-of-you sort of voice.

"Let's go," said Remus yawning and standing up.

Sirius stood up to and started to the stairs. Peter followed him and James and Remus walked up together.

"You should probably tell her," James said quietly.

"What?" said Remus.

"You should probably tell Lily about-"

"She doesn't need to know."

"Remus, you two have been friends for a long time. I mean you, like she said, know the meaning of rule. She'd want you to tell her."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But she calls you her friend. Oh come on," he said slightly exasperatedly. "Lily's about five times smarter than me; she'll figure it out soon enough. She'll be mad that she had to figure it out because you didn't trust her."

"I do trust her," said Remus indignantly, stopping where he was standing.

"Then why won't you tell her? Why won't you let me tell her?" James said, frustrated.

"I just don't want to tell anyone. I just don't want anyone to know."

"Your just embarrassed."

"I am not," he said indignantly. What did James know about being a werewolf? He couldn't just make that assumption.

"You are too," said James. "Don't pretend I don't know you. You are embarrassed. That's why you never told us and left us to figure it out. You were embarrassed. I know you were, you still are. Lily won't care. It's not like I'm telling you to tell Snape-"

"There is the fact he already knows," said Remus angrily. He just wanted James to drop it.

"Irregardless, I know why you didn't tell us. You were scared we'd laugh or ridicule you. You know that Lily would never do that. She wouldn't be your friend and abandon you because of something that isn't even your fault."

Remus didn't say anything, but kept walking. He didn't want to say anything because James was right.

"I can tell you're done with this conversation," said James irritated. "I'll leave it for now, but at least think about it. It can't hurt to think it over."

Remus opened the door to the dormitory. Sirius and Peter were already in their pajamas and under the blankets of their four-posters. He hoped James didn't plan on telling them what he had said.

Hermione's POV

She followed the mass of students heading into the Great Hall. She knew that if she came in alone she would draw attention to herself. Someone would be bound to notice that she was new, and she didn't want to have to answer stupid questions. Or lie to the people asking them

She sat down at the Gryffindor table as she had almost everyday for almost seven years. Normally this didn't feel weird, but she had just received her first set of stares from a few first or second years. She ignored the whispers and the stares she was now getting from the Gryffindor's. She was surprised when someone spoke to her.

"Erm, hello Hermione," said a voice. She looked up. It was Harry's mum.

"Hi," she said, trying to erase the oddness of the night before.

"Can I sit here?" said Lily tentatively.

"Sure," she said, not sure how to act in front of her boyfriend's dead mother who she only knew from books.

"Thanks," said Lily sitting down and smiling. "How, er, are you?"

"Fine," she said, not sure how to talk to her. Hermione must have scared her last night. What was she thinking about her?

"I'm uh Lily Evans by the way," said Lily tentatively.

"Yeah uh, Professor Dumbledore told me."

"Yeah, he told you we found you, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. Thanks."

"No problem."

"I bet it was a bit odd. I mean, to find a girl covered in blood at the bottom of a staircase, a girl you'd never even seen before."

"It was a bit odd." Hermione giggled through the tension and suspense of the situation. Lily smiled too. "So what school did you go to before?"

"Beauxbaton," she said. Even thought that was the school she and Dumbledore had agreed on, the thought of Fleur Delacour flashed across her mind. "I always wanted to come to Hogwarts though."

"I don't blame you. I mean Beauxbaton is a very good school, but Hogwarts is the best." Hermione nodded her agreement through her toast.

There was a shout from the doors and Lily rolled her eyes as three boys came barreling into the Great Hall. She couldn't make out who but the expression on Lily's and the teachers faces told her without a doubt.

"Hey Lily," said a voice behind them and a head of jet black hair kissed Lily on the cheek casually. "How's it going?"

"Who taught you manners?" she said, clearly trying to snap at the boy but finding it impossible. "Don't you think you three should introduce yourselves to our guest?"

"Why it seems we have forgotten about those," said a different voice. "My fair Lady, I am Sirius Orion Black, though not in anyway connected to, as they say, the ancient and most noble house of Black."

"Act your age, not your shoe size,' Lily said, hitting him.

Hermione turned around. Standing there with his arms around Lily was a carbon copy of Harry except there was no scar on his forehead and hazel eyes gleamed under all that hair instead of green ones. He was clearly Harry's dad. Beside his was a short fat scared looking boy who made Hermione's heart bubble with anger and loathing and she bit her lip so her face wouldn't show her hatred of Peter Pettigrew. The last boy was clearly Sirius but there was a significant difference between him and the Sirius she had known. His face was full and, it had to be said, handsome. There was no dead look in his eyes only laughter. It pained her to know that it was going to disappear.

"Hermione, this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and of course the pigheaded Sirius Black," said Lily. Sirius glared at her.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"She's a transfer from Beauxbaton," said Lily.

"Hey Frenchie," said Sirius sitting down. Lily hit him again.

"Just because I go to a French school it doesn't mean I am French," she said.

"Oh thank you," said Lily. "Finally someone with a mind of her own."

"What about Remus?" said Sirius, still rubbing his arm. "Weren't you saying just last night-"

"I said he knows the meaning of "rule". He does have a mind of his own, but you wouldn't know it with you three always bullying him around."

"We don't bully," said James, sitting down. 'We pester or induce. The Marauders of Hogwarts are no bullies."

"Sure you're not,' said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Are you calling me a liar?" James asked indignantly.

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Well I suppose you're right, but I never thought of it as bullying," said a new voice. They all looked up the table and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Walking towards them was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Sandy brown hair fell into the clear blue eyes that were looking at them. He was tall, almost as tall as Ron, and his face was kind.

Professor Lupin, she thought awestruck. If she hadn't known that he would be here, she wouldn't have known it was him. The change between this Remus and the one she knew equaled the change in Sirius. Everything about him was different.

"Hey Moony," said James, slapping him on the back as he sat down with them. Hermione found her haw unable to open.

"Hey," he said. His eyes fell on Hermione and he smiled. Hermione found herself doing the same.

"Remus this is Hermione Granger," said Lily. "She transferred from Beauxbaton."

"What's it like there?" he asked.

"It's uh, okay," she said, trying to speak properly. "I just er, always wanted to come to Hogwarts."

"I can't blame you, Hogwarts is the best school for magical education there is. Everyone wants to come here," he said.

"Yeah, schools like Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were created just so the people who couldn't come to Hogwarts would still have school," said Sirius laughing. Remus, Lily, and Hermione rolled theirs eyes as James, Sirius, and Peter laughed.

"Very funny," said Lily. "Come on Hermione, let's get to class. You'll like Professor McGonagall."

Sirius shuddered. "Yeah, you'll like her if you're a genius."

"You don't have to be a genius you just have to pay attention," said Lily, standing up and grabbing Hermione by the arm. "See you four later."

Remus's POV

"Well I suppose you're right, but I never thought of it as bullying," he said laughing. They all turned to him. James and Sirius seemed to be fooling around as usual and Peter was listening to them joking. Lily was sitting with the girl they had found last night

He felt his heart shoot into his throat. He couldn't tell it last night but she was beautiful. He had never seen anyone half as gorgeous as her. Her soft eyes watched him, her sweet face had a smile on it. Her luscious brown hair, however bushy, was striking.

"Hey Moony," said James, slapping him on the back as he sat down with them. "Hey," he said. His eyes fell on the girl and she smiled at him.

"Remus this is Hermione Granger," said Lily. "She transferred from Beauxbaton."

"What's it like there?" he asked. What a stupid question.

"It's uh, okay," she said. "I just always wanted to come to Hogwarts."

"I can't blame you, Hogwarts is the best school for magical education there is. Everyone wants to come here," he said. He sounded like such and idiot.

"Yeah, schools like Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were created just so the people who couldn't come to Hogwarts would still have school," said Sirius laughing. Remus saw Lily and, to his astonishment, Hermione rolled theirs eyes with him, ignoring James, Sirius, and Peter laughing.

"Very funny," said Lily. "Come on Hermione, let's get to class. You'll like Professor McGonagall."

Sirius shuddered. "Yeah, you'll like her if you're a genius."

"You don't have to be a genius you just have to pay attention," said Lily, standing up and grabbing Hermione by the arm. "See you four later." He watched the two of them walk up the table.

Sirius, who had been watching him, started to laugh. "Uh-oh, Moony's in love."

"What?" he said disconcertedly.

"You like her," Sirius said in a teasing voice.

"I am not," he said, trying to regain his usual composure.

"Are to," said James, who had joined in with Sirius. "You are too obvious."

"Come on guys, stop it." He wasn't in the mood for teasing right now.

"Somebody's upset, well I suppose you can't blame him with only a few more days to go-"

"Shut up."

"Come on, let's leave him alone," said James. Remus mouthed "Thank you" to him and James replied "Your Welcome" back to him. He really didn't need the great hall knowing about his lycanthropy. Forget the great hall, he didn't want Hermione knowing.

Hermione's POV

"Sorry but I had to get you out of there," said Lily, steering her out of the great hall and up the marble staircase. Hermione knew where Professor McGonagall's room was, but she couldn't know the layout. She went to a different school.

"What?" she said. She had no idea what Lily was talking about.

"You were too obvious."

"What are talking about?"

"You like Remus, it was written all over your face," said Lily in a knowing sort of way.

"What-I do not!" she said in a would-be-indignant voice.

"Yes you do. Don't worry, it's not like I'll tell him. Although it looked to me like he liked you to."

"I-he did?"

"You do like him-ha," she said. "But yes. I've known Remus a long time. He doesn't get that look all the time. He likes you. Come on, McGonagall will like you. She's strict but fair."

Hermione followed her up the stairs. It was different to hang around girls. She was always with boys, so it was almost like a holiday to not half to explain what girls do and to talk about regular girl stuff.

"Remus is really nice. He's so mysterious, but almost everyone likes him. I mean of course Slytherins don't like him, but they don't like anyone who hangs around with muggleborns and Sirius."

"Sirius?" she asked. She knew of course but she had to show some interest or look suspicious.

"Oh, all his family was in Slytherin, his mother was furious. They disowned him last summer when he ran away to James's house. His brother's on Slytherin. Hope to God you never meet him. He's an idiot but he listens to his family. He'll pay for it someday."

"So that's why he said he wasn't related to the house of Black or whatever it is?"

"Yeah. He hates them just as much as they hate him. All the "pureblood" families are connected and I guess his mother gave out some order that they couldn't have any contact with him except to fight. Andromeda was in Gryffindor but she graduated two years ago. They did the same to her."

"Andromeda?"

"His cousin. She married a muggleborn last year. His family flipped. But why are we talking about Sirius? I thought you liked Remus?"

"I do-I-hey!"

"Got you. Here's McGonagall's room." She opened the door. Inside was merely a twenty year younger McGonagall than the one she knew, but Hermione had no doubt that she would be just a strict.

"Hello Miss Evans, Miss Granger," she said looking up. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione. She took a seat next to Lily and waited for the class to file in.

"What are we doing today, Professor?" Lily asked.

"We'll be doing some basic human transfiguration. Have you done any of that before Miss Granger?"

"We were just starting it actually." McGonagall smiled. Hermione had told her that morning when McGonagall gave her the schedule that she was a very good teacher, indicating that she was still the teacher in Hermione's time. A fact that seemed to make her extremely proud.

The class came in after that, stopping their conversation. Hermione felt herself flush as Remus came in. He saw her and looked away. She followed his lead. She had completely forgotten about Harry. In a lost time or not, she had to think about him. He wouldn't go around falling for someone when she was still there for him. She had to stop. She hoped Dumbledore would be able to get her back soon.

_When you start fallin_

_Who's gonna catch ya_

_I'm willing to betcha _

_It will be me_

_Who's gonna love ya _

_Like there's no other_

_Search and discover_

_It will be me_

_When all of the others _

_Have gone and hurt you _

_Who won't desert you_

_It will be me_

_Weighing the options_

_So much to think of_

_But when you think love_

_It will be me- Faith Hill_

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Nobody Till You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**I do own the songs**

The Beauty and the Beast Books

Book One Time Enchanting

Chapter 2

Nobody till you

_Lost and Alone_

_All on my own_

_That was once me_

_But for now I can see_

_This sorrow is true_

_But at least I have you_

_Even if there is more rain_

_Even if I have more pain_

_You and I can both feel_

_What's going one is real- _from_ New to You_

Hermione's POV

(Two weeks later)

"Hermione?" The word echoed in her ear. She looked up. Lily was standing over her.

"What?" She was too tired to talk right now.

"Weren't you supposed to go see the headmaster?"

Hermione looked at her. Why did Lily wake her up, she had been having such a good dream. She and Ron and Harry were out on the grounds doing nothing in particular but just having fun.

"Headmaster?" she said, still dazed.

"Yes, Dumbledore wanted to see you around two."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at her watch. 2:25, she was supposed to have been up there twenty minutes ago.

"Sorry Lils, I have to go," she grabbed her books and ran out of the portrait hole. Oh, how could she have forgotten? This meeting was to discuss how she could get back, all possible ways. Dumbledore wanted to know what she would be comfortable with, in term of transportation, and planned to work from there.

She almost walked right into the gargoyle before she realized where she was. She paused for a second, but then realized that she didn't know the password.

"Ah Miss Granger, I've been expecting you," said Professor Dumbledore's face behind her. She turned and saw him coming up from a staircase to the left.

"Professor, I'm sorry I'm late," said, but he waved his hand dismissively.

"No need to apologize, I was in the dungeons speaking with Professor Terwilliger discussing the unfortunate collapse of a cauldron earlier this morning, so I would have been late as well."

Hermione nodded and Professor Dumbledore gave the password "Mary Jane's" and the staircase appeared. She followed him up the stairs into his office which was almost exactly the way his office always was to her. Fawkes was there, not quite a chick but not quite full grown.

"Please, Hermione sit down," he said gesturing to one of the chairs in front of the desk and taking his own seat in the large chair behind it. Hermione sat and was immediately offered a lemon drop.

"I trust everything is going well," he said.

"Oh yes, everything is alright."

"You are adjusting well. I understand that your situation must be rather difficult."

"That's all fine. Being a muggleborn gives plenty of interesting predicaments."

"I would imagine. You do seem to be doing well. Almost all teachers have come up to me to tell me what a brilliant student you are. You seemed to have amazed them in just two short weeks. Now," he said. "Getting to business. I have looked at all possible ways that you could have possibly been sent back here. I can't find anything unusual about the spell that hit you; it was just a simple Reductor curse. Nothing about it could have sent you back unless there was some sort of time traveling device present."

"I don't believe there was," she said quickly.

"That's what I thought. So I think that perhaps what happened that afternoon somehow the curse through you into another dimension. You body couldn't handle it but couldn't go back so it sent you through time. That is my theory."

Hermione wasn't sure of what to make of this. If that was what had happened, then how would she get home? Could she travel through dimensions? This almost sounded like a muggle theory. But then, Dumbledore paid attention to muggles.

"The only question about that is how this time in particular was the one you landed in. My theory as that is that your mind somehow came to this time and that's how."

This part made sense. Whenever she thought of another time it was usually the time of the marauders. So much of the mystery in their lives was brought by this one. She nodded.

"So, there aren't very many books on sending people through time. Free use of that power was forbidden fifty years ago after a crazed assassin killed the minister of magic, but did so before he was ever in office. The timeline was completely messed up.

"That may endanger our research. However I am determined to find a way to send you back to your time." Hermione nodded again.

"I'm sorry I have no information about how to send you back, but I felt you needed to know my thoughts before I tried any ideas. You may go."

Hermione rose and went down the stairs. She had been hoping for some information, but Dumbledore was a busy man. She couldn't expect everything from him. Even in her time, he couldn't fix their every problem.

She was hardly paying attention to where she was going and, consequently, bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said picking up the book she had dropped.

"Let me help you with that," said the person and she looked up. She had walked into Remus Lupin. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hey Remus," she said, trying not to lose control of her tongue. Harry had flown out of her head like he always did when she was around Remus.

"What are you doing up here," he asked. His eyes were penetrating.

"Uhh, Dumbledore wanted to see me," she said. God, she must sound like an idiot. This never happened with Harry.

"Oh, well see you later" he said and he walked off towards the Defense Room. She smiled. It hadn't been easy to guess which subject Professor Lupin would find most interesting. There seemed to be a lot Remus and Harry had in common.

Wait, Harry! She mentally scolded herself for acting so childish. Harry wouldn't be doing this. Whether it was two weeks or forever, Harry wouldn't be doing this.

Remus's POV

Was she scared, he thought. He watched her walk away. He hadn't acted that stupid. Not like that time in the great hall, so why was she so worried?

_What if she knows?_ said a voice at the back of his brain.

She couldn't. There hadn't even been a full moon since she got here. It was in a few days.

_What if the Slytherins told her_, said the voice again.

She hasn't been around any Slytherins.

_How do you know that?_

Shut up! He hated these fights with himself.

Hermione's POV

"Hey Hermione," said Lily, sitting down with her in the common room. She was surrounded by books and stacks of parchment.

"Hey Lils," she said looking up briefly and smiling.

"How'd your meeting go yesterday?" "

"Fine."

"What did he want to know," she asked. Hermione hadn't exactly told her.

"He wanted to know what I thought of the school," she said. _Well it's not a total lie_, she thought. _He _did_ want to know. _"How'd you date with James go," she said smirking. Lily blushed.

"Fine," she said haughtily. "I notice you haven't been on any dates."

"How do you know I don't have a boyfriend already?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You have to take my word for it."

"But I thought you liked Remus. Since when do you have boyfriend? "

"At my other school," she said hurriedly.

"How come I'm just hearing about this?" Lily said in a half serious voice.

"Because one, I do like Remus, two, I miss him, and three-" she stopped. There wasn't a three. Not a three Lily could hear anyway.

"And three..?" said Lily.

"There isn't a three."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"You don't not have a three and say three like that."

"Well, there isn't a three."

"Okay suit yourself, but I will get it out of you sooner or later."

"I'll be on my guard."

Remus's POV (three days later)

"Hey Moony."

You guys are finally deciding to show up?" he said raising his eyebrow. He was sitting on one of the dust covered chairs. Everything was covered in dust in the shrieking shack. Even the dried blood from full moons past was covered in dust.

"Sorry mate," said James., opening the door. "Lily held me up. I didn't want to wait but I don't think it's really a good idea to make her mad."

"Probably not,' he said.

"Plus if I had she would have wanted to know where we were going and I know you don't want that," said Sirius. He had dust all through his hair.

"That probably won't be a good idea," he said

"Course not," said James breezily. His eyes however, told Remus that he hadn't forgotten their conversation a few weeks earlier.

Hermione's POV

Hermione and Lily were in the common room doing their homework. They liked to compare thoughts on topics while they did this. Hermione liked doing homework with Lily better than with Harry or Ron because they both liked to find distractions from homework instead of just getting it done so they wouldn't have to get it done later.

Hermione glanced out the window at the full moon and back to her paper. _Wait_, she thought. She looked back at the huge full moon. She could see the light from it reflected on the surface of the lake and illuminate the womping willow.

"Hermione?"

"What?" she said turning back to Lily.

"You haven't written anything for about five minutes," Lily said pointing to her paper.

"Oh, I just thought of something."

"Your boyfriend?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"No!"

"Then what?"

She couldn't tell Lily that she knew Remus was a werewolf. That would seem too weird, but she decided to tell half to truth. "Remus."

"I won't ask anything more," said Lily. "Just get to work, this essay is due tomorrow."

"Yeah I know," she said, picking up her quill and beginning to write. Lily hadn't even looked out the window of looked at her oddly. Maybe she had been expecting it. But Lily's reaction wasn't the one she had expected.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Whats number three?"

"Not telling," she said smiling.

"Why?" Lily whined. "Please?"

"Not telling."

Remus's POV

The pain was searing through his body, going along his veins, creeping through his muscles. Remus screwed up his eyes and bit his tongue to fight it back. He felt his teeth shrinking back to their normal size, the hair falling off and his raw red skin appearing anew under it. His bones were shrinking to a human shape, possibly causing him the most pain of all. They were threatening to break from the pressure, but wouldn't give out.

Almost as suddenly as it had started, the transformation stopped. The pain was still their but it was lessoning with every second. He was shaking from the intensity of it all. He couldn't see. Everything looked cloudy.

"Woa, Moony, calm down," came James's voice. He felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and rub them. Another hand grabbed his own. He would have smiled if not for the pain. They always did this. He had never asked them to, but they did it anyway.

"Come on, breathe," said James. Remus was gaining more control and listened to James advice. He breathed harder and harder until the wolf side lost its hold over him. It left him weak and hurt but he could see.

"Hey, you okay?" said James.

"Yeah," he said panting. "I'm alright."

"You sure?" said Sirius looking him over.

"Yeah. You three better get back up to the castle. Dumbledore will be down here soon."

"You sure you don't want us to wait?" said James. He was still holding onto his shoulders.

"Go. You'll get in trouble if you're down here. I'll be alright."

He watched them walk out the door. Peter the rat was sitting on James's shoulder, unseen by him and Sirius. He heard them walk down the stairs, heard the trapdoor open and then shut.

The next thing he heard was Dumbledore's voice.

"Professor?' he said quietly.

"I thought you were still asleep. Dumbledore was kneeling next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated him onto it. "Here," he said, pulling a bottle out of his robes. "Madam Pomfrey seemed to think it would be best for you to have this now."

Remus drank whatever was in the bottle. It was sweet and thick almost, slimy but he immediately felt slightly better and the worst of the cuts he had inflicted on himself stopped stinging. A wave of tiredness washed over him and he relaxed.

"Go ahead and sleep Remus."

Hermione's POV

"Hermione, what's your three?"

She couldn't handle it anymore. Lily wouldn't stop bugging her and the thought had been busting to get out ever since she had brought it up.

"Number three is that I may never see him again," she turned to Lily. "Happy?"

Lily bit her lip. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I've just got an irresistible curiosity. I didn't mean to be annoying about it."

"I know," said Hermione. Now that she had said it, it sounded sadder. "It wasn't really something I needed to hide, but-"

"Yes it is, you had every right to," she said seriously. "Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you see him again?"

"I thought I had every right to keep it a secret."

"You did but now that you've told me, you can't not tell me why."

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to tell her. It was partially because she didn't want another few days of nagging, and partially because she called Lily her friend. True, Lily was also her boyfriend's mother who was dead, but in this time she was her friend. Right now she wanted to tell her.

Dumbledore wouldn't be happy with her, but there was still a possibility that she would never go back. She didn't want to think about it, but there was a possibility. And even though she shouldn't tell anyway, she didn't have to tell everything, just a little.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her through the portrait hole. She knew exactly where she was going. No one, except maybe the marauders would find them there.

_We need a place to be alone_, she thought desperately as they approached a large tapestry. _Somewhere where they can't find us._

"Hermione, was there a door there a second ago?" Lily was pointing at a door on the other wall.

Hermione smiled. "No it wasn't."

"Then how is it there?" Hermione didn't answer her question but opened the door and pulled her inside. She closed the door behind them and locked it.

"What is this place?" said Lily looking around. All the books that were always in there doing D.A. meetings were there along with several others. There was foe-glass on the wall too, but it clearly wasn't Moody's.

"The Room of Requirement," she said. There were foggy shapes in the foe glass, but she couldn't make any of them out.

"How'd you find this place?" Lily asked staring around.

"Someone told me about it."

"Who?"

"Don't you want to know why I won't see my boyfriend again?"

"Yes but- ugh-tell me."

Hermione sat on the bench lining the room. "This may sound really weird, but I feel like I should tell you."

Lily sat next to her. "What?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell you, well he doesn't want me to tell anyone, but if I were you I would want somebody to tell me."

"Does this have something to do with the way we found you here? All covered in cuts and bruises?"

Hermione nodded.

"If Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know, then you shouldn't tell me. I don't always like his decisions, but Dumbledore knows what's right."

"I want to tell you. It's really my story to tell." Lily nodded.

"Do you think that it was odd that I knew Dumbledore? And not just as the great wizard, but like I knew him? Like I was student?"

"Yeah, I did think that was weird."

"I didn't think to talk to him any other way because I am his student. I've been one for the last seven years. I've been going to this school for seven years."

"No you haven't. Before that night I'd never seen you before."

"That's true. But don't you think it's also odd the way I looked at you? Like I was seeing something not quite normal?"

"Yeah. I thought that was uh bizarre to tell you the truth."

"I don't blame you. But if you knew my reason you wouldn't blame me."

"Then what is you reason?"

Hermione had to lie. She couldn't tell the full truth. "Because I've known you for seven years."

"No you haven't. I've never seen you before."

"But I know you."

"How?" Lily asked in a deadly, hollow sort of voice. "How do you know me?"

"The day you found me I was attacked."

"But how do you know me then?"

"The day you found me was September 28th 1977 wasn't it?"

"Yes." Lily looked puzzled.

"The day I was attacked was September 28th 1997."

Lily didn't say anything. She was registering this information. "Tell me what happened."

"That day I was attacked like I said. The person attacking me hit me with the Reductor curse. I'm not sure how it happened, Dumbledore's got a few theories, but I was thrown back in time twenty years. I got hit and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the bed in the hospital wing with you and James and Sirius and Peter sitting around me."

Lily was silent. Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"I heard you murmuring in when you were brought up to the hospital wing," Lily said. "You were asking somebody named Harry to help you. I thought you were dreaming but I guess there was a reason you said you were being attacked." Hermione smiled.

"Is Harry your boyfriend?" she asked. Hermione look up.

"Yes. He and I have been friends for years. Us and Ron. The famous trio of Hogwarts, that's what everybody thought. Harry and Ron got me into situations you wouldn't believe. They would never have gotten very far if it wasn't for me, though, none of us would ever get out if it wasn't for Harry."

Lily smiled. "How do you know me? You never told me."

"Well you're my best friend's mum." Lily looked up. "Well, actually my boyfriends mum."

"Harry's mum?"

"Yes. He had your eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who's-who's his dad?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"Now I shouldn't be telling you that."

"Oh please. I bet that it's James isn't it?"

"The first time I saw James I thought it was Harry. I really did. That was part of the reason I was so shocked. I mean, I woke up, I had just been attacked and I think my boyfriends sitting next to me but it's really his dad at the age of seventeen because I've gone back in time. Or for you, come from the future."

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"The future."

"Not telling. And you can't tell the boys! I know them, they'll think I'm crazy. Can you think of what Sirius will make of that? He'll go around yelling it at the top of his lungs all around the school."

"Oh I pity you if you've already met them."

"They grow up. Sirius still likes doing crazy stuff, James will always be devoted to you, Peter will always be a bit of a wimp and Remus will always be mysterious and secretive."

"What about me?"

"You will always be encouraging them to stop doing dumb things."

"Well, I could have told you that."

"But I can't tell you anything else."

"Well I have one question that I think you can answer."

"Depends on what it is."

"Why exactly is Remus so secretive? If you know it please tell me. It's just he doesn't seem to want to tell me. They think I don't notice it but I do. Remus spends a lot of time in the hospital wing and he says he doesn't have a strong immune system but I know he does because when he's sick he keeps working and battles it out."

They never told her, Hermione thought. Nobody thought to tell Lily.

"Hermione?"

"I don't think that's a question for me

Remus's POV (two days later)

The library was always his refuge. He always studied there after a full moon. It was quiet and the few people who were there were just as intent as he was on studying.

He usually wanted to be alone after a full moon but today it was different. He didn't feel like studying. He wanted to, but he also didn't want to sit and write. Remus Lupin was a stranger to this feeling.

Someone passed by his table and he looked up. Hermione had just walked in. She looked over at him and smiled. "Hey Remus," she said.

"Hi Hermione," he said. His throat felt tight.

"What are you doing?"

"Stuff for potions. That's the one class I don't really understand."

She nodded. "I don't like it much either. Defense is much better."

"Yeah, totally," he said.

"Well, I have to get some books for transfiguration." She walked off to one of the stacks and began searching.

He watched her, forgetting about his potions. She was so pretty. Did she think he was weird? He knew he was a little obsessive over homework but he got the impression that she thought it was just as important.

She picked two books from the shelf and went to Madam Pince's desk who checked them out. She walked past him again with "Bye Remus" and disappeared through the door.

He sighed and picked his quill back up. Well she had spoken to him, did that mean she didn't think he was weird? It must, she had talked to him hadn't she? She even started the conversation.

Two figures passed him whispering. He looked up and saw Regulas, Sirius's younger brother, whispering to Snape. He didn't hear exactly what they were saying but he caught the name "Granger". They walked out the door.

Something about that situation didn't feel right. Why were they talking about Hermione? He picked up his books and followed them

Hermione's POV

The Library wasn't very full and she was glad. She didn't want any noise or anything. She wanted to read and do her homework. Part of her brain was yelling at her for telling Lily and it was making her tired.

She noticed Remus sitting alone at a table near the front of the room. She fought with her parents for a moment then went over to him.

"Hey Remus," she said.

"Hi Hermione," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"Stuff for potions. That's the one class I don't really understand."

She nodded, smiling. I don't like it much either. Defense is much better." She had a feeling he may like that.

"Yeah, totally," he said.

"Well, I have to get some books for transfiguration." She walked off to one of the stacks and began searching.

Did she look like an idiot to him? He had almost seemed insecure right then, usually it was her acting like a wimp. She ran her hands over the book spines, looking for a good one.

Telling Lily the other day made her being here seem final, like there was no way to get back. But Harry walked into her mind every time she talked to Remus.

She picked two books and brought them up to Madam Pince. Remus was watching her. She took the books with out really paying attention to it. He was watching her, that was enough to make her exited.

"Bye Remus," she said. She walked through the door and out into the deserted halls.

Would she always feel this flustered every time she talked to him? She had to stop, Harry was her boyfriend. He just wasn't here-

Someone slammed against her. She dropped her books as she fell. "Bloody hell," she said turning around.

Two boys stood there. The shorter of them had short black hair. He gave the impression that he tried to tan but his skin wouldn't allow it. Blue eyes shone out of his sockets. They reminded her of Sirius's eyes except there was none of Sirius's laughter or fun. They were filled with hatred and anger.

Theo ther was easy to recognize but he shocked her just the same. Her had shoulder length black hair that looked like it had been rolled in something slimy but he hadn't had anytime to wash it out. His eyes were black but they were dark and cold.

Professor Snape, she thought. He was unmistakable. No one else looked like that.

"Hello, said the smaller boy. He was smiling evilly. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Regulas Black."

Hermione didn't have anytime to gasp. She didn't want to show her shock anyway. She should have remembered that Sirius had a younger brother.

"I'm Severus Snape," said Snape. She didn't need the introduction.

"Who are you?" said Regulas, in a falsely sweet voice.

"Now you two should have remembered that the rule is Ladies First," said a new voice. A girl was now walking to them, a swagger in her step and winter in her eyes.

"Bella Black," she said as a greeting. "Now who are you?"

"Why would you need to know that?" she snapped.

"Because you seem to have a passion for my brother, I figured we should know," said Regulas. "You do know my brother, Sirius Black. If you can even count him as my brother."

"You shouldn't. It's sure as hell he doesn't extend that courtesy to you," she said. Regulas's face darkened.

"Oh, don't be insulting my family," said Bellatrix.

"These aren't my words, but I guess now I understand his meaning." Bellatrix looked deadly

"You wanna watch it Granger," she said but Hermione's attention was behind them. Remus was watching from the corner.

"Why are you who I am if you know?" she said. She didn't want to give Remus away. He had caught her eye.

"Maybe we wanted you to tell us," said Snape.

I'll get someone, Remus mouthed. She gave half nod and he disappeared around the corner.

"So who are you?"

Remus's POV

Remus ran around the corner. He didn't know who he wanted to get but he had to get someone. Hermione was in trouble.

He ran up the stairs and almost crashed into Lily. "Remus, what's going on?"

"Hermione's being attacked by some Slytherins," he said panting. "They cornered her outside to library. Come on," he grabbed her hand

"Oh God," she said. "Remus, we have to help her,"

"That's what I just said," he yelled exasperatedly. Why didn't she understand?

"I'm coming," she said.

He ran back down with Lily at his heals. He had forgotten that Lily didn't know what he was, forgotten that Snape could reveal that information, forgotten that his potions essay was due tomorrow, all her knew was that Hermione was in trouble and he couldn't allow that.

They reached the hallway. He heard Snape's voice. "Someone obviously has issues."

"I hope your talking about yourself," said Hermione. Remus saw Snape stiffen.

"Here's a rude one," said Regulas.

"You take Bella," he whispered. "Sneak up behind her. I'll do Snape."

"Then Reggie won't know what's hit him," Lily smirked.

He walked from behind the wall and behind Snape. Hermione was watching him but maintained her conversation. Remus saw her hand grip her wand. He caught Lily's eye and mouthed "one"

"Little Mudblood aren't you," said Bellatrix.

"..Two"

"We won't be tolerating that."

"Three!"

"Impedimenta," yelled not two but three voices. Bellatrix, Snape, and Regulas all fell back. Remus grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Come on," He yelled. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast Lupin," said Snape. "Come to save your girlfriend?"

"No."

"So then what are you doing?" said Regulas.

"Leaving," said Hermione. In a flash she had grabbed Lily's and Remus's hands and pulled them down the hallway. All three of them ran. Remus could hear the Slytherins behind them.

'This way," said Hermione making a sharp turn along the hallway. He narrowly avoided crashing into the one eyed witch statue.

"Dissendium," Hermione said tapping the statue. The hump moved revealing the passage. "Quick down here," she said. Lily slid down the stone slide.

"Go," she said looking at him.

"How did you know?'

"Go inside!" she said.

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of her, he slid down into the dark tunnel. The hump of the witch closed and Hermione nearly crashed into him as she too slid down.

"Lumos," she whispered and a light appeared at the end of her wand. Remus saw her face. It was alert and wary.

"How did you know about the-"he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Sh," she whispered. "If only we knew where they were. Wait, Remus," she turned to him. "Do you have the map?"

"No," he said completely shocked by the new news.

"Damn," she said looking back up. Her eyes still looked scared. She turned back to Remus and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, I don't know what they wanted to do, but the last time I was attacked-"

"Sh," said Lily, raising her own lit wand. Hermione pulled herself of his neck.

Something was moving above them. They could hear footsteps and muffled voices through the floor.

"Is it them?" said Lily gripping her wand.

"Maybe,' said Remus. "But almost no one knows about this passage, which brings me back to my earlier question-"

"Later," said Hermione quickly, looking back up to the slide. Someone had just opened the hump. Remus gripped his want tightly. The hump opened and James stuck his head in.

"What are you three doing down here?" he asked, laughing.

"Hiding," said Hermione. She grabbed James's hand and he pulled her up.

"So Moony, decided to hide in the not-so-secret passage?" said Sirius, who was standing behind James. Remus pulled himself up.

"No," said Lily. "Hermione did it." The other three marauders froze. James almost let go of Lily. Remus saw Hermione bite her tongue as all eyes fell on her. Her brown eyes swept the hall, but the she looked back at them.

"I suppose I have an explanation to give."

_Before you came here_

_My life seemed so clear_

_I knew what I'd do_

_But then in came you_

_Everything changed_

_My old life was strange_

_You opened my eyes_

_And now my mind's in the skies_

_And you're now in my heart_

_And we'll never be apart-_from _New to You_

**Thank you for all the responses. I've never gotten that many for one chapter before. (gives all reviewers ice creams) You guys rock.**

**Dragon the evil dictator: Is this soon enough?**

**Moony's-Mate: Yeah she is. I have this story planned with a sequel, and that's how Verne was created.**

**amrawo: Thank you**

**Black-rose23: Thanks. I'm not usually a lengthy writer, but I have this one planned with a lot of stuff.**

**StarRegina: The first part is Harry/Hermione for purposes of the sequel (see comment to Moony's-Mate) I have noticed you don't have any long chapters.**

**padfootlvr: Here's the more.**

**Kinda pathetic that I think six reviews is a lot, but it is for me. Please keep reviewing! The next chapter is going to be fun. **


	3. Trust

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Responses are at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs.**

Chapter 3

Trust

_I'm falling through the door_

_Flying across the floor_

_When you look at me_

_Suddenly it's clear_

_You're learning of my dreams_

_Crazy as it seems_

_I don't want to be anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_- Hilary Duff

Remus's POV (same day)

Hermione led them up the marble staircase and around the corridors. Her walk was powerful and full of confidence, but her face showed another story. Her eyes were filled with fear, and Remus got the impression that she didn't want to tell them, or that she wasn't supposed to.

By the time they got to the portrait hole, Hermione's face was set. She still had worry in her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much, but now there was resolve there too. She gave the password and went through the door. The others followed her.

Lily ran up and caught up with Hermione. She started whispering but Hermione didn't respond. Hermione led them to the back most corner of the common room, where no one was sitting. She sat down in one of the armchairs and waited for the rest of them to sit down, then said 'What do you want to know?"

Lily made an indignant noise from beside Remus. He turned around. "You're just asking them what they want to know? You kept me waiting for almost three weeks."

"But that's because I didn't horribly screw up," said Hermione.

"Yes, you did."

"And I told you three days later."

"Wait, wait, Lily!" said James. "You knew something the rest of us didn't and didn't tell us?"

"That's because I asked her not to," said Hermione. She had regained the fear in her eye and her breathing seemed to stagger. "What do you want to know?"

Remus turned around. "I want to know how you know about the one eyed witch passage and how you know about the map."

The others all turned to Hermione. "You know about the map?" said Sirius seriously.

Hermione nodded. "I do."

"What map is this?" said Lily. "Okay, this is a bit unfair."

"How do you know about the map," said Sirius.

"Can you tell me what map?" said Lily. "You could have mentioned this the other day, Hermione."

"First she can tell me how she knows about it, them we can tell you what it is," said Sirius.

"Why don't you get it out Mr. Padfoot," said Hermione. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus froze. Oh no, Remus thought, she can't. She can't know that much.

"Go ahead, get it out." said Hermione. Sirius looked around at them all and, seeing their blank faces, pulled out the parchment and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks," she said unfolding it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Remus felt himself freeze again. This wasn't looking good.

"Before you freak us out any more can you please explain how the hell you know all this," said Sirius who appeared to be getting frustrated. "We don't give out leaflets you know."

"I know about the map, because- well no I won't start there."

"Why not?" said Remus. "That's what I wanted to know."

"But if I tell you that you'll have more questions so i have to start from the beginning. Lily, how did I explain this to you?"

"The dates," said Lily simply.

"Right," she said. "What would you say if I told you that I have known you for seven years?"

"I'd say you were bloody crazy," said Sirius.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you," said Hermione.

"Well now you have to," said Sirius.

"I'm not stupid," she said. "So, I've known you all for seven years.'

"You are bloody crazy,' said Sirius.

"You don't know when to shut up do you?" she said. Remus was surprised at her boldness. Not many people lived after talking to Sirius Black like that. Or at least they didn't come out without being jinxed.

"No, I don't suppose I do. It's a skill I'm proud of."

"That "skill" is going to get you in trouble," said Hermione.

"Sirius, will you just shut up and let her tell us before we don't care anymore," said Remus, still marveling over Hermione's nerve.

"Thanks," said Hermione. Sirius looked reproachful. "Now, the day you found me was September 28th 1977, wasn't it?"

"Yes," said Remus. This wasn't making any sense.

"That day I was attacked. That attack got me here. I wasn't supposed to be. I'm not really a transfer from Beauxbaton. I'm actually a student here at Hogwarts."

"That's not possible," said James. "I've never seen you before."

"No you haven't," said Hermione.

"Then how are you a student?"

"I got a letter and came to Hogwarts seven years ago."

"But we've never seen you," said Sirius.

"Guys let her talk," said Remus. He wanted to hear what she had to say before she didn't have the energy or the nerve to get it out.

"I was attacked September 28th 1997."

Remus paused. That was impossible. Either he was dreaming or Sirius was right and she was crazy.

"I say it again, you are bloody crazy," said Sirius.

"Sorry to say it but I agree with Sirius on this one," said James.

"Are you justified to make that assumption Mr. Prongs?" asked Hermione smiling.

"No probably not," said James shaking his head and looking taken aback.

"That's what I thought."

"Are you kidding?" said Sirius. "Are you really trying to tell us that you're from the future?"

"No I'm not kidding and I'm not trying to tell you anything. I am telling you that I am from the year 1997. I am trying to make you listen however."

"Lily, do you believe this?" James demanded, looking to her for support.

"Yes I do and if you weren't so stubborn you'd believe it too."

"Give us some proof," said Sirius. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know all your nicknames."

"You could have figured that out just by listening to us."

"I know that two years ago-"Remus drew a breath. She was going to say that they completed their animagus transformations. He caught Hermione's eye and threw her a look.

"…Two years ago James and Sirius tortured Snape down by the lake after your defense O.W.L.'s."

"How'd you know that?" James demanded. He was slightly red.

"Harry told me." Remus saw Lily smile. What about this "Harry" would make her smile like that?

"Who the hell is Harry?" said Sirius and James together. Lily shot James a look.

"Harry Potter," said Hermione.

James had frozen. Remus hid a smile. That was pretty explanatory to all of the. The look on James's face was priceless.

"Harry Potter?" said James. Hermione nodded.

"He's the one who told me about the map. Well, he actually showed it to me."

"And what about the nicknames?" said Sirius. Evidently he was trying to keep his voice casual.

"You did that one."

"Bloody hell," said Sirius thunderstruck. All of them had the same shocked expression on their faces; a mixture of shock, disbelief, and I'm-sure-I've-misheard-her.

"So, anything else you want to know?" said Hermione.

"You can't tell us anything else, can you?" Remus asked.

"No, not really."

"Okay then, we are all set."

Hermione's POV (later that night)

Hermione was sitting in the common doing her homework. The boys had been avoiding her ever since she had talked to them. She and Lily came to the conclusion that it was the boy way of dealing with the interesting news. Hermione silently agreed with them. Lily asked her questions when she least expected it and Hermione had come very close to telling her important information.

Lily had gone to bed about half an hour before, but Hermione desperately wanted to finish her homework so she had stayed. It was much nicer now that almost everyone was gone.

The portrait hole opened and Hermione saw the boys crawl in. She decided no to ask what they had been doing. There had been a huge commotion in the great hall that she could hear from here and she had no doubts about the source of the disturbance.

"No, you guys go ahead,' she hear one of them say. Three pairs of feet climbed up the boy's staircase but another walked over to her table. "Hey."

She looked up and saw Remus. "Hey,' she said smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting down.

"I wanted to finish my transfiguration," said. What an idiotic thing to talk about.

"Hermione-"

"Before you say anything, I just want to thank you again," she said. Remus seemed taken aback. "I mean for earlier when Snape and the other Slytherins had me cornered. I was- a lot more scared then I let on."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't really know, but I suppose because of what happened the last time I was attacked. I was worried they might do something else. It's not very much fun to be sent back in time. Not that I don't like it here, but there's just so much you can't say of talk about."

"Who attacked you before," he asked.

Hermione found herself closer to Remus than she remembered. "I shouldn't tell you."

"It's okay. Go ahead."

Hermione leaned forward a little more. "Draco Malfoy."

"Anyway related to Lucius?"

"Yes, he's his son. You know him?"

"He was here about two years ago. How did he send you back?"

"I don't really know. Dumbledore has a lot of theories but you never know. Dumbledore has occasionally been wrong." Hermione realized that she was very close to his face.

"Hermione-" But he was cut off as their lips met. Remus's hand went to her knee. Her own rose to his neck and into his hair.

He pulled away gently. She sat back a little and looked into his blue eyes. He looked away.

"Hermione we shouldn't do this. After what you said to us earlier we just can't."

"What?" she said. She had just kissed him and now he was telling her that it was a mistake or something.

"It's not like I don't like you, I really do, but it's not safe. I bet Dumbledore didn't want you to tell us. It could completely endanger time and who know what could happen? We don't know if you've changed anything. You being here could change even the simplest events."

"Remus, I-" but she couldn't fight him. He was completely right. It didn't occur to her that there was another reason.

Remus looked out the window and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and started to join the others in the boy's dormitories. Hermione looked at him and then out the window at the crescent moon and everything he was saying clicked.

"Remus Lupin you are doing it again," she said. She saw him stop and then turn around, a confused look on his face.

"Doing what?" he asked clearly bewildered.

"Sit back down," she said. "You are trying to protect someone by not associating with them. This isn't the first time you've done it and I know that it will not be the last."

Remus nearly missed the chair. "I'm what-Hermione, I-how?"

"How about I tell you a story? Yes it's a future story, but I don't think you'll get any unnecessary information out of it.

"Okay, there were three students at Hogwarts. It was their third year and they were getting a new teacher. They didn't really know anything about him but he quickly became the best defense teacher the ever had.

"No other teacher had challenged them like he did, but he didn't pile them. Everyone passed defense that year.

"There was one problem with this teacher however. Perfect as he was, there was something wrong.

"It wasn't in his lessons. He wasn't mean or particularly strict. It wasn't even really a problem, just more of an inconvenience. An inconvenience for both the professor and the students. Every now and then this wonderful teacher was too sick to teach or so he said.

"But one of those three students was rather intellectual and wanted to out why he was so ill. It wasn't that difficult; the class had studied boggarts and, while everyone had thought his was a crystal ball, this student knew differently.

"With this information she consulted a lunar chart." A sharp intake of breathe from Remus told her he knew what she was going to say next

"That girl was me. And the professor was you. Or will be. One or the other," she said softly, smiling and watching his bright, beautiful, blue eyes. They glowed through the darkness of the common room.

"Hermione, I-

"It doesn't matter to me," she whispered.

"What?" he said, clearly unable to believe her words.

"It doesn't matter to me" she repeated. "It never has." She was obeyed her urge to lean forward and shorten the gap between their faces. There was only a few inches left.

"You don't care about it?' he asked in a deathly quiet whisper, wanting to confirm what he had just heard. His head had come closer to hers and she could feel his breath.

"No I don't." she felt her face move again, leaving the space nearly two inches apart.

"So-so," he seemed to be struggling to speak. She looked into his eyes and he knew what to say.

"So few people have ever done that for me," he rushed as the rapidly shrinking space between their lips disappeared and their mouths met for the second time that night.

She had kissed him hardly ten minutes before but then it had been short and sweet, nothing like this. This kiss was full of passion, making her mind reel. She lifted on of her hands back to his hair and his skipped her shoulder and went directly to her back.

She opened her lips and his tongue entered her mouth. She pulled herself closer to him. She loved the feel of her hands on her back and she pulled her other hand to his neck.

It was a few minutes later when Hermione finally pulled her head back. Remus looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Hermione couldn't think of a logical reason for him to be sorry. She slid her hands around his neck and pulled his head back up to hers.

All she could see were his eyes but she could feel him. One of his hands was still on her back and the other had fallen to her hip. His chest was against her and she could feel him breathing,

"Don't stop," she whispered and kissed him again. They stayed there and feel asleep in each others arms.

(Still) Hermione's POV (next day)

"What were you doing last night?"

"Not now Lily," said Hermione.

"I'm just asking a simple question," said Lily

"Maybe I'll tell you later."

"I'll get it out of you soon enough. I always do."

"Lily, I'm trying to eat!"

They were in the great hall eating breakfast. Hermione had barely been able to get out of Remus's arms before Lily came down but that hadn't prevented her from seeing the smiling Remus on the couch and Hermione's wrinkled clothes.

"If you just answer I wouldn't bug."

"You are bugging!"

"Well I'll stop it you'd just answer me."

"We weren't doing anything."

"I just want to know."

"I told you."

"No you didn't."

Hermione rolled her eyes and spilled. Lily was the most pressing person she had ever met. She supposed it was the disadvantage to hanging out with girls. Guys asked you once then let it go. Unless it involved girls.

"I'm torn between knowing that sweet, alone Remus has found someone at last and knowing that that someone is also supposed to be my son's future girlfriend. After they are both born that is."

"Damn it," Hermione swore. She had completely forgotten about Harry. With every day he disappeared a little from her mind a little more and Remus was filling the empty spaces.

"I'm not accusing you. You said it yourself; you may be stuck here forever. And may you be damned if you think I'll let my son date someone twenty years older than himself. Even if that person was his friend first. Sorry Mione, but I will not allow it." Hermione blocked out the thought that Lily wouldn't even have say about it if Hermione was stuck there. She hadn't changed anything enough to stop Lily and James from dying.

She couldn't do that anyway. Dumbledore would be furious with her if he knew she had told them but that would be nothing if she had completely changed everything. He had made her promise that she wouldn't tell but somehow she had found herself telling Lily and the boys so easily. She had felt like it was her responsibility to tell them.

But it was also the boy's responsibility to tell Lily Remus's secret. She should know, they should have trusted her. Remus should have trusted her. He knew she didn't care, so why should he worry about Lily finding fault with him? Lily was one of the kindest people Hermione had ever known, she wouldn't abandon Remus for something that wasn't even his fault.

"Have you asked Remus about his 'secret'" she asked in an attempt to get off the topic of Harry.

"No," said Lily setting down her spoon. "I was going to but then you went an dragged us down the tunnel."

"I didn't mean to," Hermione said defensively. "Let's see where you wouldn't hide after being attacked."

"I know, I wasn't blaming you."

"So are you going to ask him?" Hermione asked.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Lily whined.

"Because, it is not my secret to tell. It's his."

Remus's POV

The courtyard was fairly crowded when Remus came out for break. He had to push harder than usual to get through the hordes of people to get to his usual spot. Through the crowd he could see James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Hermione standing there talking. He felt his cheeks flush when he thought of Hermione. She exerted a powerful force over him, making him lose his convictions.

"Hey Moony,' said James. "What kept you?"

"Nothing,' he said. Hermione was smiling at him.

"Remus, can I have a word?" Lily asked. There was something odd in her eye, like there was some great secret to what she was going to ask.

"Sure," he said and he followed her away from the group.

"Remus, what is it everyone else knows," she said very seriously.

"What?" She didn't make sense.

"There is something they all know, James Sirius, even Hermione. They all know something about you, something I don't know."

Remus couldn't move. Someone had told her and now she just wanted him to confirm it before she betrayed him.

"Remus whatever it is I don't care," she said grabbing his hand. "You clearly don't want people to know and I can respect that, I really do. I know that you happen to be a very private person, but do not you think it would be nice if you could respect me enough to trust me. I am not going to betray your trust and tell everyone your secrets, you know I won't."

Remus opened his mouth and then closed it again. He wanted to tell her now that she had cornered him but he had difficulty getting the words out.

"Just say it Remus," she said. "I have to know."

"Lily, this may be shocking, but I'm a-a," he leaned forward and whispered as quietly as he could "I'm a werewolf."

He heard her breath hitch for a fraction of a second then she looked back at him. He couldn't exactly understand her face; there was clearly some surprise but he could read the compassion in her eyes.

"You were worried that I'd have a problem with a little think like that?" she laughed. "You honestly thought I'd care?"

"Remus opened his mouth. "Don't answer that," she said and they walked back to the others.

"So what was that all about?" asked Sirius casually.

"Nothing,' said Remus. He had a funny feeling that they all knew already.

The bell rang and they all headed back to the castle. Remus moved so he could walk behind Hermione. "Did you tell her to do that?"

"I told her that if she had to ask, that she had to ask you because it was your business to tell not mine," she said. Remus laughed but them realized that Lily still didn't know about the other three being animagus's. Well, he thought, there will definetly be some entertainment when Lily found that out. He could already imagine her face.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was smiling all the way to transfiguration. Lily was finally off her back about Remus's secret and Harry wasn't making his usual appearance in her mind every time she tried to talk to Remus. She knew that he wouldn't like what she was doing, but she convinced herself that he wouldn't mind. He really couldn't expect her to just sit around and wait to be sent back.

She sat down at her desk and got out her quill. McGonagall had told them the previous day that there was going to be some note taking. The class cam in from behind her and Lily took her usual seat beside Hermione.

"Was that so hard?" she asked.

"No," Lily admitted. "Well, if I had been expecting something like that it would have been. I thought it was just some stupid little thing. None of my guesses were even close to the truth." Lily caught James's eye and she grinned. "Did you tell them what I was doing?"

"Yeah, James couldn't figure it out and I think he would have started shouting-stuff we wouldn't want shouted if I hadn't." Wait, James, Hermione thought. And Sirius and Peter. Lily still didn't know their secrets. Something told her that she wouldn't be quite as understanding with them.

"Class,' said McGonagall. "Good morning. Today we will be starting our notes on full body transfiguration." She pointed to the board with her wand and several detailed bullets appeared there. Hermione heard James and Sirius's usual groans but notice that like herself and Lily, Remus was already writing. She smiled and returned to the notes as McGonagall read them out loud.

There was a sharp knock at the door and a frustrated McGonagall went to open it. Dumbledore stood there looking very solemn. He caught Hermione's eye.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Professor McGonagall but I was wondering if I could borrow Miss Granger." Something in his face told Hermione that it was serious. McGonagall certainly saw it. She nodded to Hermione.

Hermione stood and went to the door at McGonagall's nod. Dumbledore shut the door. "To my office" he said seriously leading the way. Hermione followed him, a mounting feeling of dread rising on her shoulders.

_I said go on, I'll be just fine_

_I won't fall apart, or go out of my mind_

_I said no one could break my heart_

_But you're living proof_

_That's a lie and that's the truth_

_And if you find somebody _

_Who says they love you more than I do_

_That's a lie and that's the truth_- George Strait

**I love you all reviewers! Please keep reviewing! **

**catchersoftballgirl: I was wondering what happened to you. I know it's weird but the weirdness of Hermione/Remus stories is (in my opinion) what makes them fun and interesting to read. I know, when I first read one I was totally weirded out. **

**Wingsister: Thanks. You always find a way to praise me!**

**StarRegina: I knew you'd say that. When I was thinking of a password I wanted to find another bizarre candy and my mind landed on that.**

**amrawo: Thank you thank you thank you!**

**And just a couple comments about whats going on in the story**

**Yes Dumbledore knows she told them. He's going to talk to her about how serious it is and give her some news. Good or bad, you'll have to find out.**

**Yes Lily is going to find out about the marauders.**

**Hermione will also be starting a new project. I will put it in my disclaimer because the idea of having this came from a great Hermione/Remus writer and I'm merely borrowing it and making it my own, but the originally idea will not be claimed by me. **

**And I would like to apologize for the length. This one's a bit shorter than the last few but if I put anything else in the next chapter would be really, really short so there will be two slightly shorter chapters but all the other will be really long.**

**Until next time**

**Gwen Worshipper**


	4. A Comlpex Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs and the original wolfsbane potion idea belongs to Disneydoll0424. I'm just twisting it around to make it my own, but still giving Disneydoll0424 credit because her genius had the idea fist.**

**Lot's of reviews! Responses, as ever, are at the bottom.**

Chapter 4

A Complex Potion

_Lover, you love me like no one can_

_So if I'm crazy hope you understand_

_This love is serious (everybody knows I'm mad for you)_

_You get me seriously out of my mind_

_And I am so into us (let no one get hold of you)_

_Baby you're mine (you're seriously fine)-_ Gwen Stefani

Hermione's POV

Hermione followed Dumbledore to his office. They walked in silence. Hermione had never seen Dumbledore this serious except for when Voldemort had just come back.

Dumbledore gave the password and she followed him up the staircase. The few steps seemed like an hour. He opened the door to his office and led her inside.

"Sit," he said sharply. Hermione obeyed. His seriousness scared her and she did want another reason for him to be angry with her.

He sat down on the opposite side of the desk and looked at her. She bit her tongue and held her breathe. She knew exactly why he had taken her out of class and why her was looking at her so solemnly.

"You know why I have brought you here, don't you" he asked. Although it was clear that he knew, she nodded.

"Do understand the seriousness of the situation?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Then can you explain your actions?" he said seriously. "I believe I asked you to keep this information secret."

"I, at the time and under the circumstances felt it the right thing to do," she said, not looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"And what were the circumstances?"

"i-I was attacked sir," she said. "And to get away, I hid in a place only a longtime student would know about. Unfortunately I did it right in front of Remus. He told the others and they all wanted an explanation. An explanation I felt they deserved."

"You could have lied,' Dumbledore said simply.

"I know," she said, hanging her head.

"Fortunately for you the students you have chosen to tell are rather trustworthy and I will vouch for them that they will not spread your secret." Hermione looked up. There was a slight smile on the old man's face. "I trust that you haven't told them anything too harmful to time."

"No sir, I know that the consequences would be dire if I had done such a thing. I can predict some of them."

He sat in silence for a few minutes before looking back up at her. "Promise me Hermione that you will not tell anyone else. You are lucky in your choice, but you never know who could betray you."

"I won't sir. I know that no one besides Lily and the others can be trusted. They all know the value of a secret that needs to be kept. Especially the boys."

Dumbledore looked at her oddly. "You know about Remus?" he inquired.

"I do."

"Then you also clearly know the value of a well kept secret."

"I do sir. I can get arrested or questioned but I think taunting and persecution are harder punishments especially for something that is no one's fault.

Dumbledore nodded although he seemed to be lost in thought. She wondered if he had his pensive yet.

"Sir?"

He looked up. "You may return to class Hermione," he said.

"Thank you sir and I'm sorry." She stood and went to the door. "Professor" she said turning. "I was just wondering if you had any ideas on sending me home."

Dumbledore looked up and Hermione found that she didn't like the look in his face.

"Maybe you should sit back down Hermione."

Remus's POV

Remus couldn't concentrate on his homework. He hadn't seen Hermione since that morning when Dumbledore had taken her out of McGonagall's class. He knew that they'd probably be a while but Hermione had been gone for hours. Something had to be wrong if Hermione was skipping.

Lily had told him that she wasn't in the girl's dormitory. She hadn't been in the great hall during lunch or dinner and he doubted very much if that she was on the grounds at this hour.

Frustrated, he pulled the map out from his bag and unfolded. His eyes scanned the parchment looking for a dot labeled "Hermione Granger." She has to be somewhere, he thought. She couldn't have just left.

_But maybe, _said the annoying part of his brain_, she went to Dumbledore's office to go back._

She wouldn't have done that without saying goodbye, he argued back momentarily forgetting his search of the map.

_She probably didn't want to make it harder than it already was._

But she would have said something.

_We don't know that._

I don't know that. There is no "we" when I'm talking about myself. he shook his head and went back to the map. His eyes fell on the room of requirement and in the corner was Hermione.

He rolled up the map and walked out of the portrait hole. As soon as it was shut however he bolted for the seventh floor.

The door was locked when he got to the room of requirement. He knocked but only got sniffling for an answer. "Hermione," he called. 'Hermione it's me, it's Remus. Please open the door." The locked clicked as a reply. He turned the knob and went inside.

Hermione was sitting against the wall. Her hair was slightly frizzier than usual and her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like the ends of her hair were wet. There was a fire in the grate and a stack of photo albums beside her. Evidently she had needed comfort but she had refused it.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked sitting down beside her. "I haven't seen you all day."

She sniffled. "Professor Dumbledore told me…he told me"

"Hermione, you don't need to be that upset that you told us. He was just warning you but you know that you can trust us."

She shook her head. "No, no it wasn't that." She conjured up a tissue and blew her nose. "He said…he said…"

Remus brushed a hand through her wild hair, hoping to calm her down. "Sh, sh what did he say?"

She turned to him. Her eyes were overly bright at this point and her bottom lip trembled.

"He said that he can't send me home," she rushed before a fresh wave of tears flooded out and she collapsed onto his chest. Remus instinctively put one arm around her and rocked her back and forth.

He felt sorry for her but he also couldn't stop his feeling of happiness at the fact that she was staying.

Hermione's POV

Remus managed to pull her out of the room of requirement. When she got back to the common room she immediately felt childish, but skipping classes and being alone had felt like the best thing to do. Not necessarily the right thing, but the best at the time. Now she felt stupid.

"It's alright," said Lily soothingly, giving her the assignments. "I'd have skipped if I were you. Of course not seeing my family again would mean no more Petunia so it's a win/lose situation."

"I've had the pleasure of meeting Petunia," said Hermione, remembering Harry's aunt. "She's definetly a flower but a petunia never seemed right. I thought a rose was more fitting."

"With nice big thorns" laughed Lily.

"And not really that many petals."

They talked for a while, doing their homework, and occasionally laughing when the boy's exploding snap castle collapsed, singing the ends of Sirius's hair. The common room emptied slowly but soon enough they were the last again. The boys picked up their cards and headed to their staircase, but Lily stopped them.

"Hold up there," she said. They all turned around. "I think that there is one more question that I need to have answered. The boys stopped and even Hermione paused. What was she doing?

"I've had a feeling that besides the information just given to me this morning, there is another secret, one that the rest of you have." The boy's all looked accusingly at Hermione.

"I didn't say anything to her this time," she said. "I had no idea about this."

"But why do I have feeling you know?" said Lily.

"Because I do," she said. "I believe I said earlier that Sirius told us, meaning me, Ron and Harry, about it."

"Hermione, go put silencing charms on the walls," said James. Hermione stifled a laugh. She knew he was being serious. She stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Aren't you going to back me up?" asked Lily incredulously.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not aloud to yell at them for this."

Lily gave her a look of pure frustration and then turned back to the boys. Hermione went to silence the walls. Remus followed her.

"I'm going to be in trouble," he said.

"Why," she asked turning to him. "You didn't do anything illegal."

"But I could have stopped them, and I helped them," he said.

"I won't let her do anything too horrible to you." She kissed his cheek. "I don't think she'll be that mad. You and James are just a little worked up."

She was proven wrong a split second later when Lily's voice exploded behind them. Hermione whipped around. Lily was towering over the boys who were standing, but seemed to be shrinking in her wake. Lily looked livid.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?" she demanded. Hermione leaned to Remus.

"She knows she's talking to them doesn't she? I mean, does she know that they don't understand the meaning of serious?"

"I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS! ANY OF YOU! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE SEVENTEEN; YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENTCE BETWEEN 'FUN' AND 'ILLEGAL'!"

Hermione screwed up her eyes at the noise. Lily rivaled Mrs. Weasly in yelling.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! JAMES POTTER I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU! DON'T YOU THINK THAT THIS IS THE KIND OF THING THAT MAY ENDANGER YOUR QUIDDITCH DREAMS IF IT WAS FOUND OUT? DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES? DON'T YOU THINK THAT THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN SHARED WITH YOUR FUTURE WIFE?"

James's mouth opened. Lily clapped a hand over her own.

"Future wife?" said Sirius. "When were you planning on telling us that's little detail James?" James ignored him and looked at Hermione instead. She turned and pretended to be in a deep conversation with Remus. He didn't help. His own mouth was open.

"Have I mentioned that Harry has the brightest green eyes?" she said loudly. The boys continued to stare, but their gaze moved from her to Lily and James. Lily still had her hand on her mouth.

"I guess um, them I can't hide it," said James, fiddling with something in his pocket. "I was waiting for a better time, but this seems to be as good as any." He pulled something out of his pocket and kneeled down. Hermione hid a smile.

James held a small velvet box up and said "Lily Amy Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily appeared speechless. Her hand flew to her throat and the green eyes that Harry had inherited shone brighter every second with tears of happiness as a smile blossomed on her face.

"Yes," she said excitedly, nodding. She sounded like she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Really?" asked James, as if he couldn't believe her.

"Yes," she shouted, and flung her arms around her neck. "Yes I will marry you James Potter!" James spun her around in a circle. Hermione smiled to herself.

"Okay, sorry to spoil this, but boys, let's leave the lovebirds to savor the moment," said Sirius sarcastically.

Lily turned her gaze away from James for a split second. "Could you hurry?"

"We are so gone," said Peter and he and Sirius climbed up the staircase to the boy's dormitories. Hermione kissed Remus deeply on the lips and then he followed the boys up the stairs. She went up the girl's staircase, passing Lily and James. She gave slight smile that only Lily saw before heading up to bed.

Remus POV

He should have guessed it. He should have known that Lily and James would get married someday. It was so obvious. Lily had hated James up until this year but when they started going out, he had seen how clear their love was. James adored Lily, he didn't want anything but her, and Lily had loved the attention he paid her.

It should not have surprised him so much. But somehow it did. Sometime in the future they would get married. Hermione hadn't said anything else.

Hermione, he thought. He didn't know how he got along without her. Half the reason he got up in the morning was her. Was this what James called love? He had only know Hermione a few weeks, could you love someone that fast? He loved everything about her, but was he in love? Or did he just have a strong crush? How would he know? He'd never really ever liked someone like that. He'd never felt this way toward anyone.

He turned over on his bed in an attempt to make himself more comfortable, but his thoughts prevented that. They were taking over his mind like they so often did at night.

Did Hermione feel the same way? Did she ever lie awake at night, thinking about him? She must, she showered him with affection. But was that just to make up for the lack of it that he would receive outside of school? She would probably know the kind of things he would fave at the end of this year.

But would a person kiss him the way Hermione did because they felt sorry for him? Hermione didn't seem like that kind of person.

He rolled over again and closed his eyes. These thoughts would haunt his dreams tonight, but he found sleep eventually.

Hermione's POV

When Hermione woke up Lily was in the other bed looking like she had just got there. Hermione smiled to herself and went out of the dormitory. Luck for Lily and James, it was Saturday.

The common room was completely empty when she went down. According to the clock, it was still early, and she didn't feel like going down to breakfast yet. She grabbed a book, sat on the coach and started reading. She had grabbed Peter's herbology book.

Looking at Peter always hurt her. He was sweet person but she was supposed to hate him. Or at least strongly dislike him. She knew Harry would be furious with her if he found out, but he wouldn't know. She wasn't going back. Another tear rolled down her face She would have loved to go back.

But, she thought, at least you aren't in a time you know almost nothing about. You know Harry's parents and they can be your friends before they die.

Harry would be mad at her for that too. Just letting his parents die. Would the future Remus and Sirius be mad at her for this? The future Sirius would probably be mad at her because of Peter. But she wasn't going back and Sirius was dead in her old. So even if she did find a way, he wouldn't be able to be mad because he died before she could go back in time. She rubbed her head. Time travel hurt her brain.

She stared into the embers of the fire. There weren't any flames just glowing pieces of wood left over from last night's fire. So like her life. Her past was the future of almost everyone here. She had to forget her past. It was now her future to have it happen again. The life she had had before was merely a glowing memory, like the embers.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to have to let Lily and James die and let Harry grow up with the Dursleys. She didn't want to let Sirius spend twelve long years in Azkaban and then die three years later. She didn't want sweet Remus to have to spend all those years alone.

But you'll be there, said a voice in her mind. You'll be there.

How do I know that? She thought back angrily. How do I know I won't end up dying working for the Order?

She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. She shouldn't be thinking about this. It was too early in the morning for these thoughts.

She heard something behind her but before she could turn around a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said voice she immediately recognized.

"Hello Remus," she said, pulling his hands off her eyes.

"Hey," he said, coming around the couch and sitting down next to her. "What are you doing up this early?"

"What are you doing up this early," she teased. He smiled.

"Did James make it up there?" she asked.

"About half an hour ago. He woke me up."

"Lils looks pretty wiped too."

Remus smiled. God, she loved the way he looked when he smiled. "So, what are you doing?"

"I was just reading," she said motioning to the book. "I couldn't go back to bed, so I came down here."

"You're always reading," he said.

"Well so are you," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Professor Lupin always has his head in a book."

His smile widened and he moved his head and kissed her on the mouth. She felt her own face slide into a smile.

"Did I say good morning?" he asked.

"I think I missed it," she said.

"Good morning," he said, pulling away from her face for a moment. His eyes were so blue.

"So what were you reading?" he said in a would-be-casual voice.

"Peter's herbology book. Not really sure why, but it was the only thing I could find."

Remus slid the book out from under her hands and looked at her page. _"The_ _Wolfsbane plant_," he read. _"Used to prevent or lesson symptoms of ailments, in many cases can cure them_. Well I can think of one thing it doesn't cure." He looked back up. "What?"

Hermione had felt her face freeze. She grabbed the book back out of his hands and stared at what he had just read. A detailed picture of the Wolfsbane plant was in the corner. She looked back up at him with smiled spreading rapidly across her face.

"Hermione," said Remus uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," she said, barely able to contain the happiness in her voice. An idea was blossoming in her head, the most brilliant idea she had ever had.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see."

"Come on, tell me."

"No, I'm just going to need help. I've only done this one other time." She rushed to the table and grabbed a piece of parchment. She quickly wrote what she'd need.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Remus coming behind her and reading over her shoulder.

"Helping you," she said scribbling down another ingredient.

"What do you mean?"

"Boomslang skin," she muttered and continued her list. She had never been this excited or nervous.

"Hermione, what is it?"

Hermione ignored him, but picked up the list and looked it over. It looked as though everything was there.

"What do you mean?" Remus repeated. She turned around, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked.

"I already told you."

"But that wasn't really an answer."

"As long as I'm around, you'll never have to face a full moon the same way," she said.

"Hermione, what?"

"Nothing, just, do you think you and the boys can get me these ingredients by next week."

"Hermione, just tell me what this is."

"Can you get the ingredients?"

"Yes but only if you explain why we need them."

"It's for something called the Wolfsbane potion. I don't think it's created for another few years, but I think you could use it."

"What does it do?" Hermione could sense his own growing excitement.

"Well, on a full moon you'll still transform, but you'll keep your mind."

"What!"

"You won't, how did they describe it, you'll still be yourself. You won't try to attack anyone or anything. You'll just be Remus," she said. His face was in shock. "Well, say something?"

He grabbed her in his arms tightly and spun her around like James had to Lily last night. She laughed before he silenced her in a kiss. He put her down and ran his hands through her hair and down her back., not at all breaking the kiss.

Finally it turned into a hug. Remus was holding her more tightly than he ever had. He was cutting off her air supply.

"I won't be able to make it if you suffocate me Remus," she gasped. He loosened his arms and brought his face down so that they were eye level. There were tears in his bright blue eyes.

"There is nothing else you can do for me Hermione," he said, his voice strangled with emotion. "You didn't have to ever do anything, but"

"But I want to," she said, raising her hand to his face. "I want to help you. You need this."

"I don't need anything but you right now," he said and their lips met again in a kiss.

Remus's POV (three days later)

"Are you sure that you need shredded cloak of a Lethifold?" asked James, looking at the paper.

"That's what Hermione wrote on the paper," said Remus

"What's so important about this potion anyway? Why is she making it?" asked Sirius.

"I told you, you'll find out when it's ready.

"Come on, you know about it tell us!"

"Sirius just get the piece of the cloak!"

"Okay, fine, will you just tell us why this wolfsbane potion is so important?"

"Sirius, let's just get it, he can tell us later," said James exasperatedly.

"Fine," said Sirius, grabbing the bottle that had several ripped up pieces of cloth in it. "Here you go Remus, anything else."

Remus consulted the list. "Are there any quintaped hairs in there?"

"Quintaped hairs, uh yeah, here," said Sirius, taking the bottle and giving to Remus, who put it in his bag.

"That's everything for now," said Remus. "We need to bring these to Hermione. She's in the room of requirement."

They snuck out of Professor Terwilliger's office and made their way upstairs. Hermione had started on the potion already and there were a few things she needed.

"Will you please tell us what is so important about this potion?" Sirius whined. "Aren't we supposed to be your friends Remus? Don't friends tell each other everything, Remus?"

"Shut up," said Remus.

"Somebody's in a bad mood," said Peter.

"Am I the only one who thinks that he's being annoying?"

"No, you're just the only one voicing that opinion," said James.

"Hey, does that mean you're annoyed?" demanded Sirius.

"Yes, I believe it does," said James

"If this is what happens when you have one 'steady' girlfriend, I might as just as well have one night stands forever," said Sirius sarcastically.

"That's ridiculous," said Remus.

"No it's not," said Sirius indignantly. "It's perfectly sensible. You two have lost your sense of fun."

"Now that is going too far," said James. "Just because I'm engaged it does not mean that I've lost my sense of fun. It is still perfectly intact but it wants to take a break. That's all."

"Well, Moony never really had a sense of fun," muttered Sirius. Remus chose not to retort. They had reached the door to the room of requirement. He grabbed the doorknob but paused as he heard Hermione's voice.

"…stop making fun of me Lils. I may have slept in the common room but I did it alone. Unlike the people who get engaged with four people watching."

"Hey," said Lily's voice. "I didn't plan for that to happen at all and anyway, if anyone had to be there I'd want it to be those four people."

"Can you pass the lacewings?"

"Here, anyway have you thought about Harry at all?"

"What about Harry?" asked Hermione. Remus could sense the fear in her voice.

"What happens in about twenty years," said Lily seriously.

"Lily, can we get off this topic?"

"No! I know you need to talk about it. What are you going to do in twenty years when you disappear?"

"Run away," said Hermione. Remus heard confidence in her voice but he could tell that it was a cover for fear and he found that he didn't like the conversation.

"You won't. I know you won't."

"Can't I worry about this in twenty years?"

"I want to know what you'll say to my son!"

"The truth I guess then. Unless you want to do it, you can be my guest."

"Oh yeah, that'd be a pleasant letter "_Dear Harry, your girlfriend Hermione has disappeared into the past for reasons unknown and she's now your mum's beast friend and I forbid you date her anymore._ Yeah, sure I'll do it," she finished sarcastically.

Remus's ear was frozen to the door. He could see James's face. He looked torn and was biting his lip.

"Lily, please, Harry isn't my boyfriend. Not anymore."

"As far as he knows you still are, unless you told him immediately after you left. If you can understand what I was saying."

"I know what you mean, but I'm sorry. I'm never going back so I'm not his girlfriend. I don't mean to hurt him, but may I point out that it was you who said I wouldn't be able to date him if I was stuck here. Lily can we drop it now."

"After one more question."

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"What are you going to say to Remus?"

"About what?"

"About Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you think he'd want to know?"

"Yes but," she sighed. "My past is dead now. I have to pretend it never happened because my past is your future."

"But Remus is your boyfriend."

"Exactly."

"I don't see what you're getting at."

"I'm already hurting Harry, I don't want to hurt Remus too. And the scary part of it is I'm hurting both of them with the other one. So I just want to forget about it."

Remus tore his head away from the door. "Give them the ingredients," he said trying to keep his voice level. "I have some defense homework I have to do."

"Remus," said James, but Remus was already running towards Gryffindor tower, wiping his eyes on his sleeve."

_Back with James and the others (nobody's POV) _

"Shouldn't somebody go after him?" said Peter.

"No," said James, still looking where Remus had run. "No leave him alone."

Hermione's POV

There was knock at the door. "Come in," she called. Sirius, James, and Peter came in. She looked up. "Hey," she said then realized who was missing. "Where's Remus?"

"He had some defense he wanted to finish," said Sirius exchanging a glance with James. "We have the ingredients."

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I'd never get this done if I had to get everything myself."

James gave nervous laugh. She overlooked it. "Lily could you stir this a little?"

"Sure," she said.

"Hermione," said Sirius's voice in her ear.

"Yeah?" she said.

He looked around the room nervously then back at her. "Come with me." He led her out into the hall. James followed.

"What is it?" she asked as soon as they shut the door.

"Hermione we heard what you were saying just now: said Sirius.

Her breath caught in her chest. "About Harry?" she asked. James nodded. "I'm sorry. I know that must be horrible-"

"Hermione Remus was with us. He doesn't really have defense work. He's up in the tower."

Hermione felt blood drain out of her face. "He heard me?" she whispered. They both nodded.

"He just told us to give you the ingredients and then bolted," said Sirius.

"I'm going to go see him," she said, but James grabbed her arm.

"He may not want to see you right now," he said seriously.

"I won't blame him if he doesn't,' she said feeling tears forming in her eyes. "If he does I want to apologize."

_And you should have told should have told me _

_when you met me _

_all these things I should know_

_And I should have asked_

_We should have talked about thins so long ago_

_It's not fair _

_It's not fair, and don't leave me here_

_How's this happening to me_

_It feels so lonely here_

_We are in a mess, a danger zone_

_What will happen next, you never know_

_We are in a mess, a danger zone_

_What will happen next, you never know_-Gwen Stefani

**I know I did it again. Sincerest apologies for the cliffie but if you want the next chapter to be just as long as this one you'll accept it. Since I'm back at school, updates will probably be once a week, but that's cause I write a little every day and then on the weekend I finish it up.**

**Replies**

**amrawo: thank you again**

**Genevieve: thank you, love that name**

**sporty12gd4u: Sorry about another cliffie**

**StarRegina: I love you! For all of you, the best way to praise me is by implying that I am a goddess (Greek Mythography freak)**

**Black-rose23: Isn't it sad, both of them.**

**Catchersoftballgirl: try as I might I can't find the part in the first chapter where he said to change her name. If I put that in there, I'm sorry because it shouldn't be. **

**You see why I like Hermione/Remus. They're weird but that's why they're fun.**

**A couple things that will happen in the next chapter, which will be titled "the First Full moon"**

**Hermione talks to Remus about what she said **

**As the chapter tile implies, there is a full moon**

**And the secret Hermione discovers about herself will very subtly come to light**

**I love you for reviewing. Keep it up!**

**Gwen worshipper**

**P.S. The paragraph were Hermione feeling sorry for Peter made me gag. I hate the little rat but it needed to be in there at some point.**

**P.P.S. I said it before but once again the wolfsbane idea belongs to Disneydoll0424, writer of This Time Around, which is one of the best Hermione/Remus stories I've ever read. Please don't sue me!**


	5. The First Full Moon

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or the songs or the wolfsbane potion idea.**

Chapter 5

The First Full Moon

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothin'_

_With all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you_

_You're my only reason, you're my only truth_

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through_

_I need you-Leann Rimes_

Hermione's POV

The walk to Gryffindor tower felt like forever to Hermione. Her breath kept catching in her chest as she ran. Tears poured down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them up. She was too busy thinking about Remus.

She should have listened to Lily; she should have told Remus about Harry before instead of trying to keep it secret. She didn't want him to know, but he deserved to know the truth. He kept her secret, she should have told him.

She gave the password and ran up the boy's staircase, ignoring the stares from other students in the common room. She didn't care what they thought, just as long as she could talk to Remus.

The door was shut when she reached the boy's room. She grabbed the handle but paused before turning it. She could tell he was inside even though she couldn't hear anything. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

Remus was sitting by the window. He didn't look up as she entered, but continued to stare out the window onto the grounds.

"Remus," she said softly. He didn't give any signal that he had heard her. "Remus? Can I talk to you?"

He didn't move. She walked a few steps closer to him.

"Remus, can we just talk?" she said, hoping he could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Sure," he said, turning around. He had clearly been crying, his eyes were still red, but he was trying to hide it. "Let's talk. About what?"

She overlooked the anger in his voice. He had every right to be mad at her, but it still stung.

"About what you heard," she said quietly.

"I know what I heard," he said, the anger in his voice getting more powerful with every word. "And I don't need you to lie to me anymore."

"I'm not going to lie," she said. "I just want to talk. And say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he snapped. She winced at his anger.

"Sorry that I did lie and didn't tell you things I should."

"How much more do I have to find out? How much pain am I going to painfully find out about before it happens?"

Hermione felt more tears fall out of her eyes and she bit her tongue. There was so much pain for him, but she wasn't going to let him find out about it. She wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Remus, I'm sorry," she said, kneeling down beside him. He had turned back to the window. "You heard me say it, I don't want to hurt you."

"How do I know that that's not a lie. How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Remus, I wouldn't lie about that," she said, raising her hand to stroke his hair, but he angrily pushed it away. "Remus I never meant to hurt anyone, not you, not Harry, nobody. I know that in trying to not hurt anyone I've just made it worse, but I never meant to."

He turned back to her. Some of the anger had left his eyes, but it was still there. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"I thought that that would be worse," she said. "It was a mistake. You probably heard me say this, but my past only exists with me. My past is your future and I have to forget about it. There are some things in the future that I wish I could change, but I can't. And since I'm never going back to my time, I want to just forget about Harry and Ron because they won't exist for years. And in 1997 after I disappear it won't be the same. They won't be my boys anymore who I've kept out of trouble and love like brothers."

"You love Harry more than a brother," said Remus bitterly.

"I wouldn't tell someone I loved them unless I truly meant it. I never told Harry I loved him." She ran her fingers through her own hair. "Remus, if I loved Harry would I have kissed you? Would I be brewing that potion? I'm willing to do that every full moon just for you.

I'm letting go of Harry. I can't have him and I just want to forget about him. I miss them, I miss Ron's snide comments about how much I read. I miss Harry's bravery, I miss having to explain things like girls to them or yelling at them when they try to copy my homework. But you know, if I had to be anywhere but there, I'd be here."

"Why?" he said, as if he didn't really care.

She put her hand under his chin and turned his head to face her. "Because you're here. Because Lily and James and Sirius and Peter are here. Because in the end it's still Hogwarts and Dumbledore's here." There was a long silence following her words before Remus spoke.

"Hermione," he said. "Can I trust you? Will you tell me the things I should know?"

"I'll tell you the things you can know. There are some things I can't tell you."

"Will you tell me what I can know?"

"Yes."

"Can you just tell me then when the potion will be ready?"

Hermione laughed. "It will be ready in time. I promise."

He smiled. "You sure?"

"Yes. I can even go with you and the boys."

The smile slid off his face. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?" she said.

"I just don't think it is. I mean, suppose it didn't work."

"Of course it will work. I've made it before."

"Maybe we should just test it first."

Hermione could tell what he was doing. He was embarrassed again but she decided not to push him.

"I know that's not your reason, but I won't come."

"Can you read my mind or something?"

"No,' she said smiling. "I just know you by now. I won't go though, I promise."

"Thanks," he muttered. "It's not personal I just-"

"I know," she said. "I know. It's just you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Remus reached to his bedside table and took something.

"I've been meaning to give this to you,' he said, opening up his hand and showing her a little gold necklace. A little arrow hung on the end, suspended by three gold bars.

"Oh, she said, reaching out and feeling the pendant in her fingers. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," he said, sweeping her hair off her neck and fastening. She turned back to him and observed its effect. "It looks beautiful. Like you."

"You shouldn't flatter me," she said leaning up against him. "I'm a liar, remember?"

"You have reason to lie," he said. "I overreacted a little."

"No you didn't," she said. "You have every reason to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, just surprised."

"You know I'm sorry, right?"

She felt him nod. There was a pause before he spoke "I'm a little bit different than you so I won't do this like you would."

"What?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"I think I love you," he murmured.

Remus's POV (the day of the full moon)

At every opportunity the past week, Hermione had been gone working on the potion. He had been taking it for a few days and Hermione's confidence that it would work was infectious.

"So can you tell us what this potion does?" asked Sirius for what felt like the millionth time.

"You'll find out tonight."

"Why can't you just tell us?" he whined. "Please Remus. I'll never ask you to do anything again."

"Sure,' laughed Remus and James at the same time. "I believe the last time you said that and I told you, you asked me to do your homework that evening."

'I'm serious," he pouted.

"Of course you are. That's your name isn't it?"

"I give up," Sirius yelled and went back to his homework.

Remus looked up at the clock. Six thirty, he had about an hour before Dumbledore would come down to get him. The others usually went down once they saw Dumbledore coming back up. They would be in for a surprise tonight when they went down the tunnel.

"Hey," said a voice behind him and Hermione slid into the seat in between him and James. "how's it going?"

"Fine," said Sirius sarcastically.

"I thought you were giving up," said James in an annoyingly calm voice. Sirius snorted and continued to write.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione, eyebrows raised.

"He's upset because Remus won't tell us what the potion is for," said James. "There aren't very many things that Sirius hasn't learned but one of them is definetly patience."

"I can think of a few others," said Hermione.

"Hey!"

"It's true," said Hermione defensively. "And I'm not even going to start on my past experiences."

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or pleased."

"Whichever you feel like being Padfoot," said James, shaking his head.

"So, nervous?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Honestly? I'm terrified," he muttered.

"I'm sure it will be fine," she said. "And if it's not, you have my permission to hate me."

"Even if you ended up killing me, I could never hate you," he murmured smiling.

"What are you two whispering about?" said Sirius obnoxiously.

"None of your business," said Hermione.

"How do I know that?"

"Because it's not. Happy?"

"Not even close," said Sirius. "Can't you just tell us what the hell the potion does?"

"No," said Hermione. "You'll find out tonight."

"Can you read his mind?" asked Sirius incredulously.

Hermione looked at him and they burst out laughing

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" said Sirius indignantly.

"That's what Remus keeps saying," said Hermione, her face full of laughter.

Hermione's POV (about an hour later)

"See you tomorrow," she whispered to Remus as Dumbledore motioned for him to follow.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I can't thank you enough."

"Go,' she said, pushing him. "Be careful." He nodded and left. Fifteen minutes later Hermione saw the boys sneak down their staircase. Lily hugged James tightly before he left. Hermione saw them slip the invisibility cloak on through the portrait hole.

Hermione found it impossible to concentrate on her homework. She had plans to stay up until the boys came back, but the anticipation was eating at her patience. She found herself looking out of the window every few minutes.

"Why don't you go down?" said Lily around ten o'clock. Hermione sighed.

"I can't. I promised Remus I wouldn't. Just in case."

"Oh," Lily threw her hands in the air. "How could it not work? You're the most brilliant witch I've ever met. Maybe even more than me."

"I know, it's just I promised. I don't want to do anything else to hurt him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know, but don't you at least want to know whether or not it worked."

"I'll know in the morning," she said simply.

"Yeah, and you'll wait. You're looking outside every minute and at the clock every other. Just go and see if you can see them. I'm sure Sirius or someone will tell you."

"It's just that I promised. I can't. I don't want to give him any other reason for him to not trust me. I already lied to him once, I can't do it again."

"It's not lying."

"It's breaking a promise and he sees that as lying."

"If he asks, tell him I made you. You need to know. I know you do and I think part of him wants you to come down."

Hermione bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go, but you better stop complaining after wards."

"Good," said Lily looking satisfied. "Don't forget to tell me."

Hermione grabbed her cloak and ran through the portrait hole. She didn't really want to go but Lily's nagging had not only annoyed her, but made her more anxious. She wanted to know, so now that she was out, she might as well.

She passed several classrooms and suits of armor before opening the great door and running out into the night.

Remus's POV

He had already made a mental note to tell Hermione that she was genius. He had to make it before he forgot, and he knew he would have. Because of her genius, Remus was free. He was himself. There was nothing he could do to cause damage.

"Hey moony,' said Sirius, the huge black dog skidding to a halt.

"What?" Sirius nodded towards the castle. He turned to look . A figure was leaned up against the castle wall on the cold grey steps. He wouldn't have noticed her if there hadn't been any moonlight on her face. He couldn't tell who it was, but he knew only one girl would be outside this late on a full moon.

"Why isn't she inside?" Remus asked. "I thought I told her to stay. I know I told her."

"You can't tell me you thought she'd stay," said Sirius. "She was probably curious as to whether or not it worked. She obviously fell asleep while waiting."

"I know, it's just…"

"It's embarassing," said the voice of James the stag. Remus looked at him.

"Yeah, I mean, I know none of us never talk about it, but outside of school. It'll be…different. This-" he looked at himself in his horrifying form "-it's a destruction. It will…hurt her. if we're still together, I mean."

"Are you trying to say what I think you're saying?" squeaked Peter from the ground. Remus sighed and looked back up at Hermione.

"I want to," he said. "If it's ever going to be anyone, I want it to be her." There was a pause. All three of them were looking at Hermione.

"Would it kill you to go over there?" James asked, now looking at him. Remus tore his gaze away from Hermione to look at James.

"What?"

"Would it really hurt you to go over there?"

"I suppose not," he said turning back to Hermione.

"Then why don't you just go ahead? She doesn't even have to come with you. Just go over there and say hello or something."

"But…but what if I scare her?"

"Looking like that, I wouldn't blame her," said Sirius. James jabbed him hard with his antler. "Ow, but you heard what she said the other day. She's seen it before. She doesn't care."

"Go ahead," said James, and he pushed Remus forward. He stumbled a few feet and tried to turn him around. Three pairs of eyes refused to let him back out.

"Don't be wimp," said Sirius, so Remus turned and walked to the castle steps where Hermione lay sleeping. It seemed to take an age for him to get there, but it seemed like a second once he did.

He marveled at the differences the moonlight showed in them. In it's milky glow, Hermione looked like a goddess or angel out of a painting. Her pale skin looked almost silvery and her hair was unusually soft. It cascaded down her shoulders and a few strands fell across her face.

He looked at himself. This was all the outside world would see when he left school. They wouldn't care that he was the smartest or the best, all they would see was the wolf. To them he was, there was no other word for it, monster. Usually he didn't care what they thought, but ever since she had come he had felt bitter every time he thought about it.

She stirred in her sleep, shaking him out of his thoughts. Her own lovely face was facing him, a small smile on her lips.

He took a deep breath and nudged her sleeping form with his nose. She moved again but did not wake/ He nudged again and her eyelids flickered.

She opened them slowly then closed them again. Then, as if she had been poked with something sharp and very hot, they sprang back open and she quickly stood up. A look of shock and horror was slowly being replaced by one of understanding and apology, but the first look stuck in Remus's mind. He turned away, his fears confirmed. He scared her.

"No, wait, Remus," she said, rushing to him. He started to walk away.

"Remus, I-I was just startled." He paid her no heed. He couldn't be with her if he scared her.

She had stopped trying to follow him.

"I-I love you."

He stopped dead. He could hear her breathing. Sirius, James, and Peter were nowhere to be seen. He turned around to face her.

Her eyes glimmered with tears and he could feel tears of his own forming in her eyes. She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He could see himself reflected in those big brown eyes.

She raised her hand to his neck and stroked, causing a tingling feeling in his body, spreading from that one spot.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "you just surprised me, that's all."

He knew that. His mind was reeling from her other words.

"Really?" he asked, but she could hear was a bark. She jumped slightly and let out a nervous laugh. He looked at her apologetically.

"I suppose you'll have to tell me in the morning," she said. "I'll go to the hospital wing as soon as I can." She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you in the morning sweetheart."

He watched her run up the steps and wave to him as she opened the door and slipped inside. He felt dizzy. She had told him she loved him. Had she meant it? She must have. She had told him herself that. She wouldn't have told someone that unless she meant it.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, wasn't even aware of the pounding feet coming up behind him, didn't even take in anything around him until he heard Sirius's voice in his ear.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked casually.

"Fine," said Remus. He was still completely unfocused.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"One does not stand here for over fifteen minutes and do nothing," said Sirius in an annoyed tone. "Especially when your girlfriend is 'here'"

"Hmm."

"What did you do?' Sirius demanded, sounding frustrated.

"Nothing." He turned to face them. "Come on, aren't we going to Hogsmeade?"

He started to walk away, oblivious to their quizzical looks, but he didn't care. He wouldn't answer their questions. Not yet anyway. He couldn't. He was still answering them for himself.

Hermione's POV

Hermione sat in an armchair in the common room, fiddling with the necklace Remus had given her. The pendant jiggled and the sharp arrow poked her skin, but she, lost in thought, paid no attention to it.

She wanted it to be morning. She wanted to see him. She wanted to apologize to him again. It wasn't his fault he had scared her. She should have expected it.

Sleep drifted around her, overtaking he many times, but mostly passing her by. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted her Remus. She'd sleep in the hospital wing if her made her.

Light crept into the common room and she smiled. He would be there soon. She'd give it a few minutes. He wouldn't be there immediately.

By quarter of six she found she could no longer stand the anticipation. Pulling her hair back, she opened the portrait and walked as quickly as she could to the hospital wing. A portrait of a former time enchantress yelled as she passed; "It's a bit early for ye to be up missy. The headmaster won't like that."

Only Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were there, Remus sleeping, and the others drowsing in chairs beside him. Her steps echoed over the room but the boys who were awake didn't notice her until she was right beside them

"M-m-morning Mione," James yawned.

"Tired?" she asked skeptically, but smiling.

"Exhausted," said Sirius, slumping in his chair. "We were waiting for you before we went to sleep."

"Go ahead," she said. "I'll stay with him."

"Thanks Mione." The four slumped out of the hospital wing and Hermione sat in James's abandoned chair. She looked at the peacefully sleeping Remus and smiled. She wasn't going to wake him yet. She'd let him wake up on his own.

She drowsed in the chair, occasionally waking when Remus stirred, but slept mostly. She was waiting for him to call her name. She didn't have to wait long.

She had her head on her chest, barely awake, when she heard a tired voice say "Hermione?"

She jerked herself out of her doze. Remus had pushed himself up a little so he was propped up against the pillows. There was smile blossoming across his tired face.

"Oh Remus," she said, standing up and bending over to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry. I should have expect-"

"Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She didn't think that he was talking about her being sorry.

"What?" He had never looked at her like that before. He seemed to be trying to read her mind, as though there was truth he was searching for in her head.

"Do-do you really" He seemed to be having difficulty breathing. She stroked his forehead.

"It's okay, slowly baby."

"Do you really love me?" he asked.

She stopped and saw the fear in his face. She should have expected that. All her fear had been in his feelings about scaring her the previous night, not in what she had told him.

She couldn't hesitate though. His face showed worry. Clearly he thought she didn't. At least not like she had meant it last night.

"Yes," she whispered leaning forward, putting her face to his and staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, I do love you." She closed the space between their lips with a kiss. She could feel Remus's exhaustion. His kiss was weak; she could feel the energy he was trying to put into it. She pulled away slowly and stroked the side of his face.

"Really?" he asked, eyes closed.

"Really," she replied, leaning in for another kiss.

Still Hermione's POV (a few days later)

"Hermione, I have an idea"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "What's your idea Lily?"

"I can't tell you here." Lily glanced around. "Oh fine, I know that getting those ingredients was hard and doing it every month could be dangerous-"

"But I am willing to do it every day for Remus if I have to," Hermione interjected.

"I know, but suppose Terwilliger ran out of Boomslang skin or something one month. You wouldn't be able to make it."

"Yes, true."

"So I came up with a solution. It's probably not as good as the potion, but it will make up for part of it."

Hermione leaned in, now interested. "What?" she asked.

Lily cupped her hand around Hermione's ear and whispered something. Hermione gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"It would be brilliant," said Lily with an air of someone who is very please with themselves.

"You think I should?"

"No. I think _we_ should. It would be perfect."

"But won't it take long?"

Lily smiled with her tongue between her teeth. "Not when it's the two most brilliant witches doing it. We don't have to tell anyone. We can surprise them."

"You are a genius," said Hermione.

"I try, you know," said Lily picking her quill back up. "What's moonstone again?"

Hermione laughed. "I thought you said the _two_ most brilliant witches. Am I wrong?"

"Hey! I don't see you getting married."

"I don't see you being thrown back in time with no way back."

"Well, that's different!"

"Different situations maybe."

"It's different."

"What's different?" said the unmistakable voice of Sirius.

"Great time boys," said Hermione looking up to where the marauders had joined them. "You can spare me."

"Hey!"

"Lils, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" said Remus sitting down and greeting Hermione with a kiss.

"Nothing," said Lily, frustrated.

"So what are you two talking about?" said James who had his arm around his fiancé.

"Oh, nothing," said Hermione mysteriously.

"Out with it," said Sirius impatiently. "You two are plotting something. Some other mysterious potion?"

"Mind you own business Sirius," said Lily. "if you need to know, we'll tell you."

"And that goes for all of us, or just Sirius?" asked Remus. Even Sirius joined the rest of them in laughing.

"All of you," said Hermione.

"Even me?" said Remus looking at her with big eyes. Hermione laughed.

"Yes Remus, even you. Okay? Everyone clear on that? You'll find out soon enough anyway."

"Oh, now I know it's good," said Sirius rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on," said Remus in Hermione's ear. "You can tell me."

"No I can't," said Hermione. "You'll find out when it becomes necessary to know. Is that enough information?"

"I can never get enough information out of you. You're too secretive."

"Oh, and is there a problem with that?"

"No." He leaned closer to her. "It's some thing I happen to like about you."

"What are you two whispering about?" said Sirius, in what was clearly the loudest and most obnoxious voice he could manage. "are you telling him? Even though you just said even he can't know?"

"No. I'm telling him that he can't know. Again."

_I looked away, then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say the things you can't undo_

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall, make it through it all_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_- Avril Lavigne

**Oooooh, ask me questions people! I gave you two big mysteries this time. (1) What is the thing Hermione is and (2) What are Lily and Hermione going to do? Ask me, take guesses. I won't say yes or no to either but I want to hear what you think they might be. That's always fun.**

**Replies**

**Captain Oblivious: Thank you so much. If you're looking, my favorites list has quite a few time travel fics. There plenty of Hermione/Remus there too.**

**StarRegina: I'm not sure whether to bask in the glory of your words or curse you for comparing me. Now, I hope you can please update this week. Once or twice. In case you didn't notice, I updated about four or five times.**

**Black-rose23: Yep, he listens, but you can't blame him for being mad, can you?**

**Genevieve: Thanks**

**Dracula5555: yep, fluff.**

**Now, I want to thank everyone especially because since I wrote this story, there has been a burst of people putting me on their author alerts and favorite lists. I appreciate this very much all you nice people!**

**The next chapter will be called Of Shadows and Snows, Feathers and Fangs. A very weird title I know, but it will be pretty good. A couple things happening:**

**Hermione and Lily complete whatever it is that they're doing**

**There will be another full moon**

**The thing Hermione is will be brought to light again. I promise that if you don't already, you will know what it is by the next chapter. Hermione however is not quite as on top of things as we are. I can't blame her with the amount of work she need to do.**

**Thank you and review.**

**Gwen Worshipper **

**P.S. The thing Hermione is did appear. I swear.**


	6. Of Shadows and Snows, Feathers and Fangs

**Disclaimer: You still don't believe me! After five chapters, you don't believe that I own nothing! I'm so mistrusted in this world.**

**Okay, I'll stop.**

**For anyone who was wondering, the necklace Remus gave Hermione in the last chapter has no significance. I just thought that it would be sweet. I actually happen to own that exact necklace, which is where I got the idea.**

Chapter Six

Or Shadows and Snows, Feathers and Fangs

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_

_And I've never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_Just watching over me_

_And suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe-_ Faith Hill

Hermione's POV (about a month later, a few days before the full moon)

The room was perfect for what they were doing. It was dark and Hermione highly doubted that anyone would find them. A perfect place for two witches who were not just breaking school rules, but breaking the law.

"Okay, Hermione, it should be complete, all you have to do is drink this." She held up a flask of a green liquid. "If we've done every thing right, that is"

"Then you do it first,' said Hermione. Lily scowled then poured about a cup of the liquid into a glass and drank it. She shuddered then disappeared.

"Lily," said Hermione frantically. Oh God, what happened? Something was wrong with Lily.

"Lily, where are you?" she cried, scared that something horrible had befallen her.

"I'm right here," said Lily's voice from behind her. Hermione spun around. Lily was standing behind her, an expression of triumph plastered on her face.

"It worked?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yes," said Lily.

"Well, don't just stand there, show me." Lily nodded excitedly and in an instant she had disappeared again.

"Can you show yourself?" Hermione yelled staring around. She felt something land on her shoulder and saw a bright snowy owl perched there staring at her.

"Hi, Hedwig," she said absently. "I don't have a letter for you-Wait!" Ther owl flew off and landed on the ground where it transformed into Lily.

"What's this Hedwig stuff?" said Lily.

"It's an owl I know,' said Hermione thunderstruck. "Harry's owl."

Lily looked as though she wanted to ask some questions but was resisting. "Well, come on, let's see you."

Hermione poured herself a glass of the green potion and drank it quickly. It was sour and she could feel it run through her veins like ice. Then without warning she felt her head shrink, her body drew closer to the floor, an odd prickling feeling spread throughout her body.

It stopped as suddenly as it started. She was on all fours, staring up at Lily who was in turn staring back at her. Hermione wasn't sure what was making her smile so comically. She had started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, turning back into herself and placing her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, get a good look at yourself," said Lily through a burst of laughter. "I shouldn't laugh but, oh." She collapsed onto herself and giggled. "Do it again and you'll see what I mean." Hermione bent down and transformed again. Lily conjured a mirror and put it down in front of Hermione's face.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, transforming back into herself quickly and staring at the mirror. "Oh my God!"

"Isn't that weird," said Lily, placing the mirror on the table that they had kept the ingredients on. "I mean, just really bizarre. Even for a future girl."

"This has nothing to do with where I come from. Animagi counterparts have to do with a personality."

"That makes it make sense. But it's still weird. I mean, out of all the animals that one."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're not making sense."

"Neither are you, Mione."

"Let's just leave it."

Remus's POV (the day of the full moon)

"Remus I need your permission to go with you guys."

"Why?"

"You'll find out if you tell me I can go."

"Hermione, can you please tell me what you're doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Can you at least tell me when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"But," he leaned forward over his cauldron. "Tonight's the full moon."

"Exactly," said Hermione, splashing a few drops into the potion.

"Hermione, you know I won't let you come down. With or without the potion. I don't want you to."

"Just this once?"

"Why?"

"You'll find out if you let me."

"Well you can't."

"Why, you let me last time."

"Last time you came down even though I asked you not to. It was okay, but I'd rather you not do it again."

"Oh, there are so many things I do in vain."

"Hermione!"

"Just know that even if you say no, I'll be down there for a little while."

Hermione's POV

"Hey Hermione, look at this."

"What?" She leaned over the table. They had about two hours till sunset and both girls were extremely nervous. Lily was holding a thick History book in her hands.

"This," said Lily pointing to the page. "The Time Enchantress."

"What's that?" asked Hermione. She found herself intrigued.

"The Time Enchantress is a being reported to exist but the true basis is in story. Time Enchantress is the title of the woman who possesses the power and personality of the original woman, Alix Redomar. The personalities vary, but a strong intelligence, will, and pride always seem to be common.

"The power however is what makes this position. The power to shift through time, hence the title Time Enchantress. This woman has the power to travel through time and to change events or occurrences that mere mortals cannot.

"This legend is believed to be true and still in effect. A girl is chosen at her birth by fate or the power itself and when she dies, it is passed to another girl. The power can not appear in a witch for years; it seems to wait for the right one. However no accounts of Time Enchantresses have been brought forth more recently that in the sixteenth century, when the power was possessed by Anne Boleyn. Unfortunately she did not realize her power until her death was certain and was not able to master in time to save herself. Muggles were right in believing that their King's second wife was a witch." Lily shut the book and placed it on the table.

"Wow,' said Hermione. A whole new possibility was opening to her.

"I know. I mean, it may really be only legend, but you could get home if we could find her," said Lily.

Hermione stared out the window at the setting sun. Another thought had re-entered her brain and was starting to feel guilty.

"Hermione?" said Lily, waving a hand in front of her face. 'Hello?"

"Yeah," she said, turning back to Lily.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Hermione.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I want to go back. I mean, a part of me does, but I can't leave."

"But you said we are all there?"

"Yes, you are," Hermione lied. "But it'll be a little bit different."

"How?"

"If I go back I can't tell anyone what happened first of all and I'm going to be expected to be Harry's girlfriend again."

"You could break up."

"But I couldn't be with Remus. He's twenty years older."

"No-Oh yeah."

"And I don't want to leave him. I love him and I can't go back and pretend that I don't know him."

They sat in silence, neither able to think of something to say. The thought of leaving scared Hermione. She couldn't. Remus wouldn't let her and on top of that, she wouldn't let herself.

"What are you two doing?"

"Hi James," said Hermione not looking up. "Just thinking."

"About what? Your big 'secret' plan," said Sirius.

"What?" said Hermione looking up. She noticed Remus and Peter weren't with them.

"You two really need to choose your hiding places more carefully," said Sirius. Hermione smiled in memory of him saying the same thing to her in her fifth year.

"The hall behind that portrait on the seventh floor? God, and you left all your stuff there too. Anyone could have found that."

"But who would have known that it was us?" asked Lily defensively.

Sirius pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Anyone who knows your handwriting."

Lily grabbed the paper. Looking at it, Hermione saw that it was the one Lily had written all the steps on. "How many people do though?"

"All the teachers," said James sitting down. "They could have recognized it in a second. Hermione wouldn't be too hard to guess after that. You two are always together and it was pretty clear that there was enough stuff there for two."

"Do you think anyone else found it?"

"Everything looked relatively undisturbed, so if anyone did, it wouldn't have been anyone who knew what it was. So,' said Sirius, his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What are you two?"

"Nuh-uh, you are not getting that," said lily. "You'll all find out tonight."

"Why don't I just tell Remus what you two are up to then," said Sirius.

"No!" said Hermione.

"Then tell us," said Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes and whispered in James's ear. He passed in on to Sirius who whistled. "Oh that's good Mione."

"Keep it down," she begged.

"Oh this'll be fun tonight. Peter will freak out."

"Shut up, or I'll tell McGonagall that you are the ones who dropped those dungbombs in the entrance hall yesterday."

"She probably already knew that," said James.

"YOU DID WHAT?" screeched Lily. "How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"Because of that," said Hermione, holding a hand to her ear.

Remus's POV

He knew they had been whispering when he came in. He could tell. Lily, Hermione, James, and Sirius we draped a little too casually on the chairs. Lily's feet were in a position that suggested she had been leaning forward, instead of deep in her armchair.

"Hey guys," he said, passing the odd behavior by. "What's up?"

"Nothing,' said Hermione, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Uh-huh," he said looking at their faces. Lily's eyes met James's for a second then back to his. "Come on, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing," said James.

"Yeah, I bet they haven't told you what they're doing. They need last minute help huh?"

"No actually we're all done, and you are just going to have to wait until tonight to figure out what."

"And you tell those two," he said incredulously.

"No umm, actually I guess they're smart enough to figure it out on their own."

"Implying that I'm not?"

"No," said Hermione.

"Yes," said Sirius and James together at the same time. Lily hit James playfully. Remus noted how the two them looked together, so, so happy, as if they couldn't live without the other. He felt the same way about his Mione.

Hermione's POV

The sun set slowly and despite how hard he hid it, Hermione could feel Remus get slowly tenser and tenser. She knew she was causing this. _He has no idea what I'm doing,_ she thought. _He probably thinks I'm getting into trouble. _

The common room was mostly empty when he finally stood up to leave. Only Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and herself remained.

"We'll be down in a couple minutes mate." said Sirius quietly. Remus nodded and turned to her. She stood up and he grabbed her hand.

"Please," he whispered. "Just stay here. Whatever it is you're doing, don't do it. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't. You have the potion, and even if it didn't work-"

"Hermione you promised me you wouldn't."

"Just once. If you decide after tonight I still can't, I won't ever. But one time."

"Hermione, how are you so stubborn?"

"Experience with boys."

"I'm begging you Hermione. There is no guarantee that you won't get hurt. You or anyone."

"I wouldn't ever hold you responsible. You would, but I wouldn't."

"Exactly, I would. I couldn't live with myself."

"Remus, I promise I'll be careful. You need to go."

"I can't force you, but I can beg."

"Beg as you will, but I'll be down there."

He sighed and wrapped her in his arms. She welcomed his hands on her back, as she did his lips on her mouth. "Go," she whispered. "You don't want to be late." She felt him nod into her hair. He let go of her and she watched him disappear through the portrait hole. She hated having to break her promise, but he would feel differently when he knew what they had done. She was sure of it.

Fifteen minutes later James and the others went down. They couldn't all go at once, the invisibility cloak was much to small for that. The boys would go down, then James would come back up for the two of them.

"Hermione, I-"

"If you're going to talk to me about the time enchantress, forget it. I belong here."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that. I was thinking we could surprise the boys."

"How?"

"Instead of you coming with us, what if you transformed in the forest and pretended to 'attack' us. That would definetly be funny."

Hermione considered.

"Think about it. You come out of the forest on a full moon, acting all scary."

"Yeah,' she said smiling. "We could have fun with this."

"Have fun with what?"

James was back. "Hermione's going to overtake us outside," said Lily, with a devilish grin.

James laughed. "Oh I should take a camera and take a picture of Wormtail's face. This'll be good."

"Just don't tell the others."

"No problem. Now come on, I bet you want to get down there."

Hermione hurried under the cloak and the three of them ran down the corridor. Hermione could hardly stand the anticipation. Not only for scaring the boys, but also Remus's reaction when he figured it out. He had to be happy.

They got outside and Hermione transformed before running into the forest. Her powerful paws thudded on the ground but she knew no one could hear it on the grass. The forest hid her once she was inside and she saw a stag trotting with an owl on its antlers trotting over to a dark shape she knew was Sirius and a wolf. A rat would be somewhere around thee too.

Remus's POV

"Where's Hermione?" Remus asked James, hoping she was okay, but wanting her not to come. He stared at James, who looked very odd with an owl on his antler. Sirius was sniggering.

"She's coming," James said casually.

"What's with the owl?" said Peter, scampering up his shoulder for a closer look.

"I dunno, she won't get off," said James sarcastically.

"Oh so it's a 'she'" said Sirius, barely containing his laughter. The owl flew over to him and pecked his neck. "Ow, I was joking Lil!"

"Lil!" said Remus.

"Nice going," said the owl, flying back to James.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"Hi," she said.

"That's all you have to say,' he said shocked. "So this is what you and Hermione were doing? You were sneaking around school becoming Animagi! Illegally?"

"We're not the first."

"I can't believe you. And you blew up at them?"

"Will you be more surprised if I tell you that it was my idea?"

Remus couldn't speak. Lily Evans encouraging Hermione Granger, not only to break school rules, but the _law_? She had completely twisted up his world.

A growl distracted his thoughts. Sirius had turned to the forest and was intently looking at something hidden behind the trees. A growl emitted from between two and a pair of glowing eyes appeared.

"Oh my God," squeaked Peter. "It's a werewolf!"

"You just figured that out," said Remus sarcastically.

"No, I mean in the forest." Peter gasped as a purely silver nose poked through the shadow followed by wolf's body. Remus knew that this was no werewolf. But it wasn't any gray wolf. There was something different.

The wolf growled and came closer. Remus could hear Peter squeaking in terror below him. The wolf barked and ran at him. Remus braced himself and pushed Sirius out of the way.

The wolf came at him and easily knocked him over. Her front paws were preventing him from getting back up. He could see her eyes now. They were brown and they reminded him of someone.

He was distracted by laughter. Incredulously, he turned his head and saw James and Sirius stifling their amusement. Lily was positively shrieking and rolling over.

Laughter above him made him turn back to the wolf. She was obviously finding this amusing. Her brown eyes were filled laughter and he realized-

"Hermione?"

Even thought he knew wolves had a hard time visibly smiling, he could tell she was. He could feel it from her. "Hey."

"Bloody hell," he said in shock. She laughed again. "I'm serious."

"I know," she said. "Surprised me too."

He couldn't believe it. He animagus was a wolf. He knew animagus transformations couldn't tell the future, but Hermione, the girl he loved and loved him back, her animagus counterpart was a wolf.

And he was a werewolf.

His life couldn't be any stranger.

"Say something?" she said. Her eyes were penetrating.

"Wow." He couldn't say anything else.

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

She came closer to him. He still couldn't believe it. She whispered in his ear "Can I stay?"

"Now that you're down here, you might as well." She laughed. "Yes, you can. You can come."

"Thanks."

"Sorry to break this up, but are we going to do anything tonight besides listen to you two talk?"

"Sure Sirius,' said Hermione. "What do we want to do?"

"How a bout Hogsmeade?"

"Sure."

"Wait," said James.

"What?" asked Sirius annoyed.

"Shouldn't they have nicknames?"

"Now why would we want to do that?" said Sirius, jokingly.

"Oh, we already have those,' said Lily. Remus turned to her.

"You gave each other nicknames without us?" he said in a falsely hurt voice.

"Well, you four decided yours, so we did ours," said Hermione simply.

"All right then, what are they?"

"Well, Lily is Snowfeather," said Hermione.

"And Mione is Shadowfang," said lily.

"Shadowfang and Snowfeather,' said Remus to himself. "I like them."

"Good, cause we wouldn't change them even if you didn't," said Lily.

Hermione's POV

She was leaning against something soft and warm. She snuggled closer to it, smiling to herself. Her night had been wonderful. She didn't know if she had ever felt happier.

Something beside her gave a low, sleepy growl. _Remus_, she thought. _I must still be outside._

She opened her eyes. The gray walls of the shrieking shack met them. Through the dirt streaked window, she saw that the moon was still up but it was almost morning.

She looked the other way and saw Remus lying beside her. He was sleeping and his paw was over her. Glancing around she saw with amusement that James was lying in a corner, Lily in between his forelegs. Sirius was near the door and curled up in a hole in the wall was Peter.

They had obviously come back. Yes, she remembered now. They had gone to Hogsmeade. They had all been tired by midnight and had come back to the Shrieking Shack. She laid her head back down and smiled to herself. She could practically feel Remus's happiness radiating off of him, spreading to her. She knew how he must feel. She had surprised all of them, but the effect it had on Remus was incredible. He had been so happy, but there was more to it than that, she knew it. He couldn't believe what she had done, done for him. His gratitude was beyond measure, but she didn't need it. She loved him, so even if he had scorned or made fun of her, she wouldn't have cared. Not that he ever would. That was what she loved about him.

"Hermione?'

She turned to Remus. He was awake and watching her. His blue gaze was locked with hers.

She leaned her head to his and whispered in his ear "Good morning. Well, not quite morning, but 'good-night' didn't really seem right."

He smiled and sat up. She followed and leaned against him. He stared down at her, blue eyes twinkling. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too,' she said. She could see the very beginning rays of the sun creep over the horizon, so that the black sky became a deep dark purple.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "There are too many things in my head to think of one in particular."

He nuzzled his nose into her fur. "I can't believe you did this. I told you that you never had to do anything."

"But I wanted to," she pressed. "I will do anything for you, capture the giant squid, jump off the astronomy tower, anything."

"I'd rather you not do either of those."

She laughed, loving him next to her. "I'd do anything."

"I don't know why," he said bitterly.

She looked at him in shock. What did he mean?

"I never did anything for you."

"You never had to, but you did."

"What did I do?"

"Something you do everyday, whether or not I ask you. Which I don't."

"What?'

"Everyday you tell me you love me. Everyday you show that love, by offering to do my homework for me or conjuring me flowers. I don't need you to do anything except that. That's all I need in the world." She was amazed at how passionate she sounded without trying.

Remus exhaled heavily. "All I do is make your life harder."

"No you don't," she said soothingly.

"This," he said, looking at his werewolf form "it's horrible. It's a destruction. You probably already know what I will have to face outside of school. I don't talk about it with anybody really, but it won't be school, protected by the brick walls and thousands of spells. It'll be the real world. No one wants a werewolf working for them."

Hermione leaned her head against him, willing him to stop even though she knew he was right. There was so much he was going to face outside of school, and she knew it, knew it fuller than he did.

"Remus-"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong Hermione. I appreciate it, but you and I both know that, in the views of the wizarding world, I am nothing, less than nothing."

"Not to me,' she said. She felt his head turn to look at her. "Not to me, not to James or Sirius or Peter. Not to Lily. Not to Dumbledore. We won't see you fall because we won't let you."

"Hermione-"

"Remus, it's who you are. True it's not a direct reflection, but it's become a part of you. You wouldn't be Remus without it. I'll admit, I don't think anyone would like it, I know you don't, but it's shaped your personality. Without it you wouldn't be my Remus. I don't know who you'd be, but I love you, not just despite it, because of it."

Remus laid his head back on top of her head. Hermione noticed that the sky had lightened some more and the moon was fading.

"Remus,' she whispered.

"Yes,' he murmured into her head. She nodded to the sky. "Go!'

"What?"

"Leave. I don't want you to see."

Already she could see the setting moon begin to have its effect on Remus. He had started to jerk uncontrollably. She found that she couldn't move, but she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to. It was horrifying, but she couldn't leave him.

"Go,' he said, but somehow he had grabbed her front leg with his half human hand and Hermione couldn't get out of his grip. She transformed back into herself and held his hand. He was writhing on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, dist coming up, but Hermione hardly noticed. She didn't even care that the circulation in he hand was being cut off; all she cared about was that Remus was okay.

She closed her eyes, both furious for doing so and thankful that she didn't have to watch the scene. She could tell the pain by the pressure on her hand and the sound of him writhing on the floor.

Suddenly the choked yells were replaced with a gasping breathing. She opened her eyes. Remus was lying on the floor, freezing sweat dripping off his body, his breathing ragged. His own eyes were closed. His grip on her had loosened.

"Hermione?' he asked, opening his eyes. They were filled with terror, but not like a nightmare. A terror that repeated itself constantly, but never ceased to scare. "Hermione."

"I'm here Remus,' she said, wiping some of the sweat off his brow.

"Why didn't you leave?" he gasped.

"I don't know if I would have even if you hadn't been grabbing me."

He gave a shaky laugh that turned into a cough.

"You have to go,' he said. "Dumbledore will be here soon."

"I can't leave," she said exasperatedly.

"You have to. I don't want you in trouble. Wake the others."

Hermione did what he asked. She got Lily up, who transformed and helped her wake the others.

"We've got to go,' she said to the reluctant Sirius. "Dumbledore will be down here."

No one could wake Peter, so Lily chose to carry him in her pocket. Before going down the passage she looked back at Remus. He appeared to be asleep again. She hated to leave him, but he had asked her and she figure she might as well do on thing he asked that night.

_I think I'm trying to save the world for you_

_You've been saving me, too._

_We could just stay in and save each other_

_And when the world is on its knees_

_With me, it's fine_

_And when I come to the rescue_

_I get nothing but left behind_

_Everybody seems to be getting what they need_

_Where's mine?_

'_Cause you're what I need so very_

_But I'm anything but ordinary_- Train

**Okay, sorry this was a couple days off. My computer went all weird on me over the weekend. I hope the chapter made up for it.**

**Congratulations to amrawo, Dragon the evil dictator, and Mitsuki Ashya! You three all guessed what Hermione and Lily were doing!**

**Replies:**

**catchersoftballgirl: Sorry about the double cliffie. I hate 'em to. I'm so happy that there is another story I write that you like so much. Please update yours too.**

**Adi Gallia1: Verne is the new defense teacher in Hermione's real time. And she has a pretty important role, if not in this story, then in the sequel I am planning for this. I know Hermione/Remus is weird but they're cool. In a very weird way. If you want more there are plenty on my favorites list.**

**Captain Oblivious: Confusing yourself is never fun, but you have it. It plays a part in the sequel that will come. Unfortunately I cannot answer any questions, but keep guessing. I like finding out what you think!**

**Me: You're welcome. I never thought I'd ever get it on here, or if I did it would be so popular. I know 36 reveiws isn't really that much compared to authors like Stars Enchantress and DisneyDoll0424, who have like a zillion, but it's a lot for me.**

**Black-rose23: Are you surprised?**

**BlackPaintedWhite: I love your name first of all, and I planned to have this up sooner but fate is so unfair and all that jazz.**

**StarRegina: I am so disappointed in you! I thought you would have figured it out! I showed you my story plan! Ugh! What do I do with you!**

**Noonespecial: You are welcome. Kewel name.**

**Dracula5555: Fluff and fluff and Fluff!**

**Next Chapter: Dunno what it's called. (No StarRegina, that's not the title of the chapter.)**

**Remus and Hermione talk (a lot)**

**As for the rest, I'm not sure. My story plan disappeared and I always consult it before I put something in.**

**Okay, the Time Enchantress option will be brought up again. By who, I don't know.**

**Apologize once again for the delay, Review!**

**Gwen Worshipper.**


	7. Time

**Before my disclaimer or anything, I would like to say that BlackPaintedWhite reminded me of something. The songs at the beginning and end are the feelings of Remus and Hermione. The one at the top is Hermione's and the bottom one is Remus's, so if you're looking for an idea of what's happening, read the songs.**

**Disclaimer: (recovering from the drama of the last chapter) I don't own Harry Potter **

Chapter Seven

Time

_Walking on the sidewalk_

_Holding your hand_

_Talking with you sweetly_

_World feels so right_

_Everyday I see you_

_I gets me through the day_

_Wanting to be together always_

_Everything feels right- _from_ Forgotten_

Remus's POV (A few days after the full moon)

Hermione had been acting so strange the past few days. She was nervous, he didn't have to be a werewolf to figure that out, but he didn't know why. She didn't look him in the eye, and when she did she looked away quickly, as though harboring some great secret. No one else seemed to notice either.

"She's being her usual brainy self," said Sirius when he asked. "There's nothing different about her."

Remus knew that something was wrong and he couldn't understand why no one else saw the change. He knew he paid more attention than anyone, maybe more than he should, but the change, he felt, was drastic.

Hermione's POV

"Lily, just drop it."

"Hermione, if you find a way to go back you have to do what you can to do it."

"Well I'm not going to find a way. I'm want to stay."

"Hermione!"

"Look, I'm staying you are not going to persuade me to go. Besides, how do we know that this isn't just a story."

"We have to try."

"We are not going to try anything. I am staying."

"James!"

"No, Lily, don't get the boys into this."

Too late. James had already pulled up a chair to their table. "Yes, my darling Snowfeather?" he asked kissing her hand.

"Tell Hermione that, by law, if she finds a way to go back to her time, she has to do what she can to go back."

James inhaled sharply. "By law? Yes, she does. But Lil, if that were possible, would you think that would be a good idea? For her or Remus? Because I think that I now know why Remus thinks you're acting weird."

"He has?" asked Hermione. "Thanks Lil."

"Well, I mean, if Dumbledore finds it, you know he'll send you home."

"Assuming that it isn't a myth."

"Woa, woa are you telling me that you have found a way to send her back?"

"Yes, but I won't."

"You won't what?" Hermione heard Remus's voice ask behind her. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly before turning around. Remus looked puzzled, but interested.

"What won't you do?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Uh-I won't listen to Lily for another minute."

"Oh, come on, I know that that's not it."

"Lily has decided to bombard me with myths and legends."

"I have not! You know there is a very good chance it's true."

"The last recorded case was a women who was killed shortly after finding out about it. That could just have easily been a false claim."

"What could have been a claim?" asked Remus.

"The Time Enchantress."

"The what?"

Hermione froze, realizing what she said. She hadn't wanted to tell him. Before she could explain properly, Lily took matters out of her hands.

"The mythical being who can travel through time. It's always a woman, but Hermione is stubbornly refusing to believe that it is in any way true."

"Because it's not!" said Hermione in an effort to make herself look less like a liar.

Remus didn't say anything. Hermione found herself incapable of speech. She felt guilty again, like she had when he had found out about Harry.

"The Time Enchantress?" asked Remus in a voice that fought desperately to keep steady.

"Yes, and Hermione doesn't believe in it."

"Well I don't blame her."

"It could easily be true."

"No it couldn't, as I've been saying. It's just a myth Lily."

"I'm just saying, it could be true."

"More likely not though. I'll be so happy when you are all gone for Christmas, then I won't have to listen to this."

Remus's POV

He wasn't saying what was on his mind because he knew he would overreact if he did. He couldn't talk about what Hermione and Lily had told him. He had no right to be mad so he wasn't going to bring up the subject.

The fact was he felt again as though Hermione had kept a secret from him. She had, but it wasn't something to be angry about. This was something new, not like Harry. He also knew why she hadn't told him. He had overreacted when he found out about Harry and she had undoubtedly wanted to avoid such circumstances.

He didn't want her to leave, she knew that. He wanted Hermione to himself, not to share her with Harry. From the few scraps of what he had heard about James and Lily's future son, he was brave and loyal, a person James would be proud of to have a son, someone Remus felt he would be proud to know, but Hermione was Remus's and his alone. Letting Hermione go back meant possible losing her to Harry. And even if she didn't, he didn't know what was going to happen in the next few years. Would she still want him after two decades? Would he feel the same? Or would he find someone else, someone who would be there?

He pushed these thoughts out of his head. Of course he would. He loved his Mione, he would never, ever let her go, never have someone else in her place. He would wait a million lifetimes for her, just to see her. No one would ever take her place with him, no one.

But could Harry take his?

Hermione's POV (two days later)

She watched the carriages pull away from Hogwarts all the way to Hogsmeade. One of those carriages held Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter. All four of them were going home. As evil as she felt admitting it, she was glad to be without Lily for a few days. She wouldn't have to put up with anymore pressure over the stupid Time Enchantress.

"Hey Beautiful," said Remus behind her and she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. She had nowhere to go and Remus had insisted on staying with her.

"Hey," she said, turning her head back to face him. Neither had brought up the subject of what had happened two days ago. Hermione didn't want to be the one to do it, she didn't feel it was her right to do so, and Remus had stayed silent. She enjoyed the quiet already.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"How nice it will be, just you and me," she said honestly. He smiled.

"How about how nice a full moon will be, just you and me?"

"That's sounds good. What day?"

"Christmas."

"Perfect." Hermione smiled at the feel of his hands on her back and his lips upon her own. She pulled herself closer to him, forgetting her worries about Lily. It was just the two of them.

Remus's POV (Christmas day)

Sunlight was pouring through the curtains, Remus could tell through his closed eyes. He moved his head and it collided with something soft and frizzy. His breath became too hot and he opened his eyes, wondering what was making his slumber more uncomfortable.

Hermione's hair.

He smiled to himself remembering. They had fallen asleep on the coach again last night, something they did almost every night, with everybody gone. They'd been talking again, about what though, he couldn't remember. They did this the previous night, too.

He glanced over at the tree that they had decorated. The house elves had obviously done some of it of course, but Hermione had hung up some of her own. There were little snowballs that she had bewitched to keep from melting and a star on top made of Gubraithian fire. He couldn't believe the amazing spell work she had done. She rivaled Lily, and that was saying something.

He glanced at the clock. Holy shit, he thought, it's ten. He never slept that late. He supposed it was because of how late they had been up, but _ten_? On _Christmas_?

Love made no sense.

"Mione," he muttered, gently shaking her. She groaned and turned her head to face him. "Morning Sleepy."

She smiled, still not opening her eyes. "Morning."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Remus."

"You wanna get up?"

"Do we have to?"

"Well, it's ten so it might be a good idea."

She opened her eyes. "It's _ten_?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," she said sitting up and blinking in the bright light.

He sat up and twisted his fingers into the hair he loved to play with so much. She laughed and turned around to kiss him. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she murmured on his neck. "You want to open the presents?"

"Why not?" he said and they sat down in front of the tree.

"Here," she said, handing him a present wrapped in red. He unwrapped it to find a book.

"Hmmm, I'm so surprised?" he offered.

Hermione laughed. "It's not a spell book or anything."

Remus looked at the spine. _Many Phases_ was written across it in gold lettering. "What's it about?" he asked.

"It's a book of Moon Mythology," she said. "It's a bunch of stories from all over the world about the moon."

Remus flipped through the pages. Detailed pictures of the faces of the moon and gods and goddesses accompanied the stories. On particular woman looked remarkably like Hermione, riding in a chariot made of the crescent moon pulled by silvery horses. He looked up to Hermione, a smile to match her own on his face.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I love it,' he said. She smiled brighter. "Now it's your turn," he said, handing her his present. She took it and unwrapped it. His present of a photo album fell into her lap. She opened the cover to a picture of all of them, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and the two of them in the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow," she said, turning the pages and looking at each picture. He could see the excitement in her eyes growing with each picture. She looked up. "This is incredible."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's awesome."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head to his, still holding the album in her hand. She was warm and soft in his arms and he loved it.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"If that stupid idea of Lily's is actually true, will-"

"No I won't," she said without letting him finish.

He laughed. "How do you know I wasn't going to say will you stay?"

"Lucky guess?"

He laughed. "Just checking."

"Remus, the only way that I could even consider it is if Dumbledore made me. In that case, I wouldn't really have a say. I would already be there."

"Plus Dumbledore would have his reasons."

"Of course," she said. She settled herself more comfortably against his chest. "Would it kill you if I went back?"

"Yep,' he said, hoping she wasn't going onto the topic.

"It couldn't, because you're there."

"Well you being here has changed time you know."

"I don't think that much."

"Well, it would mean twenty dark and difficult years for me."

"If I had to go back…never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"If I had to go back would you wait?" He saw her bite he lip.

"Of course I would. I would wait forever."

"Promise?"

"Why are you making me?"

"In case Lily goes to Dumbledore."

"I swear. But Lily better not go to Dumbledore."

"I won't let her."

"Good."

"If she does though you'll still be my Remus?"

"If you're still my Hermione."

"Always."

Remus's POV (Later that night)

"I'll be down soon okay?"

"Just be careful."

"I will be, you need to go." Hermione kissed him goodnight and he ran through the portrait hole. He did have the potion but that didn't mean he wanted to transform in the halls.

"Where are you going young Lupin?" said a portrait. He didn't answer. "Excuse me, I appreciate being answered."

"I'm going out," he said.

"There was a time when I was properly answered, you know. A queen is always answered even if they are called the Great Whore."

Remus froze and turned around. The portrait speaking to him was of a pale dark haired woman dressed in medieval clothing.

"Only wizards respected me," she went on. "If that idiot of a king hadn't killed me, I would have been treated like royalty everywhere."

"Why?" he said, praying that he wasn't talking to who he thought he was.

"Powers such as I had, powers to shift through time, would make me powerful. Of course I couldn't use them so I couldn't save my life. Let's hope that that friend of your fairs better."

"What?"

"That girl you're with all the time, the new one. I hope she finds her powers before she gets into trouble."

"Are you saying that," he swallowed. "Hermione is the Time Enchantress?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Of course, I can't tell her, it's forbidden, but, my God, it is so painfully obvious."

"No," he said. "She can't be."

"Yes she can, and you better get out there. The moon awaits you."

Remus ran outside, trying desperately to forget what he just heard.

Hermione's POV

She ran down the passage just as Remus had done before. Her footsteps echoed all over the walls. Praying desperately no one would hear them she increased her speed. Realizing how much louder that made it, she bent down an all fours and transformed into Shadowfang.

As a wolf she made barely any noise on the stone walls and she smiled to herself. She just wanted to get down there without anyone to stop her.

At the oak front doors she turned back into herself to open them. The snow outside was silver and it glittered, reflecting the moonlight. Crouching down, she transformed again and ran through the snow to the Womping Willow. There was ice all over the violent tree's limbs and several braches were frozen in place.

She slid down the stone slide and ran to the Shrieking Shack. She could hear the moans that only meant Remus was transforming. She ran faster until she reached the trapdoor which she burst open to find a gasping and coughing Remus, halfway through the transformation.

"Hermione-" he choked but she laid a finger to his lips.

"Sh," she said. "Don't speak." She said there and waited for it to end. The moans of Remus became the whines of Moony before long and the two wolves were facing each other.

"You okay?" she asked, a little shaken. It had been years since she'd seen it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, still breathing heavily. There was an odd look in his eyes, not one that came from the transformation either. Something strange and terrible was making him look like that. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"How about the forest?" she said, trying not to draw attention to whatever it was he knew.

"Sounds good." The pair of them ran back out the passage and into the forest.

The night was beautiful. The air was clear and the stars bright as Remus showed Hermione the forest. She had seen it of course, but the way he showed it to her now made it seem all the more mysterious.

Later they were curled next to each other in the deepest part of the forest where there was no snow on the ground. Hermione laid her head on her paws and Remus's was on top of her own.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," he said. "But not as much as you."

"You flatter me too much, you know that?" she said smiling at him. She could see him smile too.

"Of course, but you deserve it."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Every minute of everyday. As long as you know I love you."

"I know it," she said.

"That's good enough for me."

"Me too. Look!" A couple of shooting stars streaked past, lighting up the sky with brilliant colors.

"Wow," he said, looking up with her. They watched the show, laughing and pointing out the brightest ones to each other. Hermione couldn't remember being this happy, even with Harry and Ron.

They laid back down when the stars stopped shooting and listened again to the forest occasionally talking but mostly just laying there.

"Hermione?" said Remus.

"Yeah?" she said, looking at his gorgeous eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione inhaled sharply. Remus was watching her. She nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes."

"You will?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I will."

Remus's POV

He knew he should have told her, but he wouldn't let her go, he couldn't. Despite everything she said, he would die without her. He didn't know how he had gotten along before but he knew he couldn't without her now.

He should tell her though, what the portrait said, she would want to know.

_But you wanted to know about Harry,_ said the voice in his brain. _She never told you about him._

I didn't think about it, he argued back.

_And she won't think about this, she believes that it's just a story._

I don't really know that.

_Don't tell her, if she's supposed to know, she'll find out on her own._

How could she? This is a great power, she should know about it. How many people can travel through time at will?

_Obviously only Hermione._

He shoved the voice out of his brain. It rarely ever appeared know, its reappearance worried him. Something must be wrong.

There was only one thing to do.

With a grim expression he headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's POV

He heard the staircase move and guessed it was student. Most teachers had nothing to tell him during the holidays. There was probably a fight in the great hall and Minerva had sent them upstairs.

The student knocked and he said "Come it." Much to his surprise the student was Remus Lupin. "Ah, Remus what can I do for you?"

The look in the werewolf's eye told him that a teacher hadn't sent him there but he still didn't want to be. Remus bit his lip before talking and very fast. "Umm, you see sir, I know about two months ago you told Hermione she couldn't go back-"

"And I'm sorry to say that is still the case. There is no way."

"Sir, I think I've found a way."

"Time Turners cannot go that far forward."

"No, it's the Time Enchantress."

"Remus, there is no proof of it-"

"There's a portrait in the corridor."

He leaned forward. Portraits always brought news. "Yes, go on."

"There a portrait that told me, that Hermione is the Time Enchantress."

"Which portrait?"

"It's of a lady with dark hair, dressed like a queen."

"Anne Boleyn. The last reported," he said to himself. Remus looked at him curiously. "Of course she would know."

"Sir?"

Dumbledore shook himself out of his reverie. "You've certainly given me much to think about Remus. You may go. I'll interrogate Mistress Boleyn myself and if what you say is true I'll find a way to send Hermione back."

Remus nodded and headed back to the door. His hand on the knob, he turned. "And, um sir?"

"Yes?"

"If-when you go to Hermione, could you please not tell her that I told you?"

"My sources shall not be named."

He watched Remus go, feeling the boy's self loathing emanating from him, a mixture of regret and betrayal, mixed in with the ever painful "right thing to do".

Remus's POV

He walked down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room feeling low, lower than he thought it was possible to feel. He didn't like what he had done, he knew that if Hermione ever found out who had told Dumbledore she'd be furious and heartbroken. Those being the two feelings he felt now, he didn't want to inflict that on her. But he knew that if it had been the other way around, him in the future with time traveling powers, he'd want someone who knew to tell him. Despite what Hermione said, he knew that there was a part of her that wanted to go back.

"Hello Lupin," said a portrait and he froze. It was the witch that had told him about Hermione.

"You," he said angrily. If she hadn't told him-

"Do you know how many times I've heard somebody say that?" she said casually. "Points to you for meaning it, instead of some truth less story."

"Why did you tell me?" he asked, not really caring for her excuse.

"About Hermione? Because she needs to know."

"No she doesn't," he yelled at her, arguing against what he had just done. "If you hadn't told, everything would have been fine."

"You went to the headmaster, didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"Thought so."

"Was that your plan?" he demanded furiously.

"Yes. Don't you think she'd want to know."

She had left him no argument. Enraged, he continued to the common room. He heard her yell after him "You'll see her again. No matter what happens."

He knew that, but would he still be deserving of her when that time came?

Hermione's POV

Remus had left about fifteen minutes ago for something he hadn't told her about. She wasn't going to ask questions, he did this often, but the look on his face matched the one he'd had on Christmas. He knew something and wasn't telling.

Sighing she went back to her memory of Christmas. That-that beautiful night. Not the sky or snow, but what had happened. He had caught her completely by surprise, but she would have said yes even if she had expected it.

She was distracted as the portrait hole opened and in walked in Remus. "Hey," he said, sitting down by her. She noticed that there was a nervous look in his eyes, as though scared. She overlooked this.

"Hey," she said. "Where'd you go?"

"Dumbledore". He-he wanted to see me."

"Oh," she said pretending that he had convinced her, while waiting for a better time.

"Yeah, he wanted to be sure that the full moon went okay."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, I just left you out of it."

Hermione laughed and leaned against him. She felt his hand creep to her shoulder. "So," she said preparing herself. "What were you really doing?"

"What?" he said in an innocent tone that didn't fool her.

"You didn't really go to Dumbledore, that much is painfully obvious. What were you doing?"

"I-" but at that exact moment the portrait hole opened again. Hermione turned her head, wondering who on earth it could be as every other Gryffindor was gone, and saw Dumbledore. He looked grave

"Hello Professor," she said no idea why he was there.

"Good afternoon Hermione, Remus," he said nodding to them in turn. "Hermione I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Of course," she said, with no clue as to what he wanted.

"Privately," he added. "Not that either of us don't trust Remus but-"

Remus nodded and went up the boys staircase. Hermione watched him before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Hermione, something has recently been brought to my attention, and I can ignore it no longer."

Hermione nodded to show that she was listening.

"Nearly two months ago I informed you that there was no way to send you back to your own time. That you would live here."

She nodded again.

"That may not be the case any more."

Remus's POV

James would have waited patiently, occasionally checking his watch, Sirius would storm about, yelling at the top of his lungs, and Peter would either had a mental breakdown or just sit in the corner chewing his fingernails.

Remus paced.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione became too distressed by what Dumbledore was telling her and ran. She might come up here and cry in his arms, she might go outside, or run to her favorite Room of Requirement. Whatever the case he was keeping an eye on the Marauders map.

He was still battling with himself over what he had done. He had betrayed Hermione. She might even think that he had done it to get rid of her. He had been so thoughtless, so rash. He had meant to do something right, but he had just screwed up their lives even more.

He glanced back at the map. It had happened, Hermione was running outside. He grabbed the map and flew down the stairs. Dumbledore was still there. He looked startled at how fast Remus was running. "I didn't tell her you told me," he called after him. Remus just half nodded in response.

He had been so stupid to do it, he thought as he ran. He should have just forgotten about it.

Out on the grounds, there was no sign of Hermione, but he knew where she must be. He ran some more through the snow, towards the frozen lake. There was a tree there that Hermione like to sit under.

As he came closer to the frost covered tree her heard sobbing and knew that she was there. He came around and saw Hermione's small form against the tree, shaking as the sobs racked her body. He wanted to cry himself at the sight of her and the knowledge that he had done this, but couldn't. He had to be there for her.

He sat down next to her in the snow and wrapped his arms around her. She made no notice of him except to lean against him to cry. She said nothing just cried, her teardrops turning into snow as they fell. He just held her and occasionally stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

After what seemed like forever she lifted her head and said "He told me-me that_ I_ was the Time Enchantress." Remus said nothing. In the state she was in she wouldn't notice his un-surprise. "He said I had to go back. I have the power, so I have to go back."

She sobbed hard and Remus wrapped his arms more protectively around her. Every word seemed to cost her energy. He felt so evil for doing this, it was completely his fault.

"He said I have one week," she said, trying to regain control of her voice. "One week to say goodbye to you and the others. Then I have to go back…forever.

"I can't go back," she sobbed. "I promised I wouldn't. I can't. I have to stay, I need to stay. I'll die to know I'm leaving all of you. Especially you."

"Hermione,' he said gently, un-able to contain it any longer. "It's my fault."

She looked up at him.

"I found out and told Dumbledore."

He felt her tense in his arms.

"I was worried. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Why?"

"Did he tell you about the picture?" She nodded. "She told me and I didn't know what to do. I felt like someone needed to know but I didn't want to tell. So, I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Neither of them said anything. Remus was under the impression that she was still processing the information. She still shuddered every few minutes and whimpered into his chest. He just held her, wanting to soak up her pain into himself, wishing with every fiber of his being that he hadn't gone to Dumbledore.

"Remus," she whispered, after several minutes of this, looking up at him through her tear glazed eyes.

"Yes," Hermione?" he said, preparing himself for accusations.

"I still love you," she said. "But it's funny, anyone else wouldn't. And I don't feel like I should, but I still do. It's funny."

She was thinking out loud, Remus thought with a breath of relief. He'd done this before, act like he was drunk and just talk about anything that entered his head. He got the impression that she hadn't done it very much.

"Anyone else but me would hate you," she continued, sounding like Sirius after he had tricked Madam Rosmerta into letting him have firewhiskey. "Anyone would hate you, for tearing them away from you but, I don't. I'm mad but I still love you. You're still my Remus."

"I love you too Hermione," he said, brushing his hand through her hair. "I'd love you even if you did hate me."

"I can't hate you," she said slurred. "I would die to hate you."

"I don't want you to hate me, because I can't live without you."

"You have to though." Remus froze. "You have to live without me, for twenty years, twenty painful years. You'll be without me."

Remus tensed. He didn't want to think about the damage to himself, his only concern was for her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore with himself.

"I won't have to face any time, but you will. You'll be forced to watch it, eternally waiting for me. But before this you'll have to see me and Harry and Ron do everything, more than a bunch of seventeen-year olds should have to. And me and Harry-"

"I won't care because you won't be Shadowfang yet. I'll wait for you to come here and come back and then you'll be mine," he said, trying to comfort her. He wanted to protect himself from the facts about the future he couldn't know.

"You'll wait?"

"For an eternity."

"I can't expect that from you."

"Well you will."

"If you were ever to change your mind-"

"Which I wouldn't-"

"If you did, I would forgive you."

"But I won't."

"Oh, Remus,' she said. "No one has ever done this."

"No one did what you did for me before you. If anyone has a debt to pay it's me." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Remus said anything. "You know, we should get back up to the castle. Unless you want a cold when you get back-"

"Alright I get the message," she said standing back up and brushing off her snow covered robes. Remus followed suit. There was snow in Hermione's hair and eyelashes and tears still shone on her face. He moved his hand forward and brushed them off for her. The salt in her tear clung to his hand before he moved his head forward and kissed her. She gripped his arms tightly as if she never wanted it to end, which he bet she didn't.

He held her in his arms all the way back to the tower. He knew that he had one week to have Hermione to himself, one week to etch her into his memory forever. One week to remember everything about her and have it detailed to the deepest degree, with no need of refreshing for another twenty years. He knew all that, but right now he was going to count the time he had, not the time that he didn't.

Back in the common room Hermione resumed their kissing, but there was something different about what she had done before. He allowed himself to be taken away by her, wanting her to be happy. He paused when she moved his hand to her chest. She merely looked back at him through those eyes and kissed him again.

He felt a cool breeze and realized that she had lifted his shirt up and was attempting to pull it up over his head. His being almost a foot taller was impairing her so he paused momentarily to assist her and to ask "You sure?"

"It befits Mrs. Lupin," she replied and he grinned at her. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he said, pulling her shirt over her own head. And wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her.

Remus's only thought besides Hermione and everything she was, was how thankful he was that there was no one else in Gryffindor tower.

_I'm in the back seat of my car_

_Staring out the window_

_The sun is shining_

_But not on me_

_Because I don't have you_

_I want to stop driving_

_But I need to get through_

_After I can come back to you_

_Come back to only you_

_Coming back to stay - _from_ Sunshower_

**Does the extra long chapter make up for the delay? Forget it, don't answer that. So, so many of you guessed it and I can only congratulate you all. Whether you said it in your reviews, I think pretty much everyone got it. If you didn't it's fine, you know now.**

**Replies:**

**Genevieve: That's exactly why I put her as a wolf. Originally it was a silver fox but I had a rare stroke of genius.**

**amrawo: thank you, my ever constant reviewer.**

**Dracula5555: No problem. Fluffyness rules!**

**BlackPaintedWhite: Did you see my note at the top? Thanks for reminding me. I will not ask how you find mustard and chocolate chips together something you want to eat, but my comfort is you wouldn't be able to eat me as you would most likely choke on my hair.**

**Black-rose23: I personally thought that it was obvious but I'm the author, of course I think that. **

**Moony's-Mate: Doesn't it? I was so exited when I got the idea.**

**Me: Technically by all writing rules it was correct (I'm a grammar freak!), but I know nobody on this site follows those. It was Remus telling Hermione. I should had thought about that.**

**StarRegina: Yep you are. CALL ME!**

**Mitsuki Ashya: Yep, exactly right. It's basically Dumbledore's theory except no other dimension. She lost control of her undiscovered powers.**

**Allisarte: I can't tell you any of that except half the things you listed are going to happen 'cept I change them.**

**HurlyBurly: The name "Shadowfang" came from a pure mistake I made when reading "Lord of the Rings". Then I decided on a wolf as he animagus and that's what came to my head.**

**harryandhermy: I totally second your opinion. **

**Now, a few things happen in the next chapter. **

**-The week finishes**

**-Hermione goes back**

**The ending is a surprise! All I can say is that there will be only two chapters! Only two! Then I will work on Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow, my other fic that needs to be finished by July. If you have read it and want me to abandon it and go right to the sequel TELL ME! I need to know.**

**Love to all of you! Your reviews are the joy of my life (shows you how pathetic my life is)!**

**Review!**

**Gwen worshipper**

**P.S. But reviews would be everything if you are sexually harrassed and bullied and forced to sing baritone when you are so obviously a bass.**


	8. Breath No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs.**

**Note: (VERY IMPORTTANT) This chapter stars on a Tuesday! Remember that! **

Chapter 8

Breathe no More

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart-_ Leann Rimes

**Four days left**

Hermione's POV

Lily and the others were due to be back in any minute. She didn't know what to tell them, no, that wasn't true. She knew what to tell them just not how to say it. There were so many ways and she couldn't decide on how to break to news to them.

On top of that there was the news of their engagement. That would be the easy part, compared to the other news.

She had only decided on one thing. She wouldn't say that Remus had been the one to tell Dumbledore. She would say the portrait had told Dumbledore and Remus had had no part in it.

She didn't know what to make of his actions. She realized that had she been in his place, she probably would have done the same. She knew he had done it for her, but there was still a huge empty space inside, where a true explanation was supposed to reside.

The portrait hole opened and in came, all snowy and red faced, Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter. Hermione smiled. It had only been two weeks, but it had felt like so much more, with everything that had happened.

"Hermione,' said Lily, rushing over to her and giving her a cold, wet hug.

"Hey Lil," she said smiling back at her. Lily's bright greens eyes were alive with excitement. "Hey guys."

"Hello Mione," said Sirius in a falsely cheering voice. He seemed to be struggling with his boot. "Had a good holiday?"

"Been up and down,' she said truthfully.

"Oh please," Lily said. "You and Remus had the tower to yourselves, how could it have been bad?"

"You're forgetting the grounds," said Remus behind them.

"Hey mate," said James. "Was your break as bad as Lily seems to think?"

"No, but it definetly had its cons."

"What happened?"

"Later," said Remus casually. Hermione was grateful at how easily he brushed the topic away. "How were you four?"

"Fine,' said James. "Lily spent all the time at my house, so-"

"You would too if you knew Petunia,' said Lily crossly.

"I agree with her there James," said Hermione.

"Did I say that it was a bad thing?" he asked indignantly. "Well she was over the whole time. It's not much to talk about; we didn't really do anything but talk."

"That's what we did," said Hermione, blushing. They'd done more than talk the previous night. _Much_ more.

"Yeah sure,' said Lily sarcastically. "Tell us what you did."

"I know you did something other than talk," said Sirius. "Christmas eve was a full moon. You couldn't have just talked."

"That's true, we didn't," said Hermione with a glance at Remus who was smiling as well.

"Oh, spit it out Mione," said Sirius.

"Hermione, if you don't, I'll go to Dumbledore and tell him about the Time Enchantress and then you'll be sorry," said Lily, shaking a finger at her. Hermione felt her face drop.

Remus saw this and said "You're a little late there Lily, so let's just drop it." He pulled Hermione to the couch and whispered "She didn't mean that."

Hermione felt very shaken, almost scared to tell them what had happened What if they thought that it was a joke? Or if they were scared of her? She had the power to alter their lives completely, hell, she thought. If I were them, I'd be scared.

"Hermione Granger, tell us right now," whined Lily.

That would be a good place to start, Hermione thought. "Well it's not Hermione Granger anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked James.

"Okay, not yet, but soon it will be Hermione Lupin," said Hermione casually. She felt Remus smile behind her.

"Wow,' said Lily. "That's so-"

"Expected,' coughed Sirius.

"Shut up," said Lily, whacking him. "That's awesome you two."

Hermione found herself smiling, recovering from the shock of Lily's previous comment.

"Do you two have a date?" Sirius asked.

"No, but that would lead into the not so good part of the story."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily. "You're engaged, what could be wrong."

"No that's not it, just something else, something that isn't very good," said Hermione. How could she say this?

"Okay, neither of you are making any sense," said James. "So, let's go unpack our stuff, give you two a few minutes to get your story strait, and then you can tell us, okay?"

"Fine,' said Hermione. This talk that they hadn't even started was already weighing down on her mind. The others walked up to the dormitories and Remus put his arm around her.

"Do you want me to tell them?" he asked. She felt her tears begin to emerge again. Not wanting to betray them, she merely nodded into his shoulder. "Hey," he said looking at her tears concernedly. "It's okay."

"No it's not," she said. "I don't want to do this. I want to stay and never think about this again. But that's not going to happen and that means nothing is okay."

Remus held her tighter and she cried into his shoulder. "Hermione, you heard me, I'll wait for you, I won't give up and I won't forget anything. I love you too much. And in twenty years, provided everything is okay, I still want to marry you."

"It's not that, just everything felt right two days ago, and now it's all wrong."

"Hermione, we'll all be there, none of us would have forgotten you." Hermione looked at him. That was what was so wrong. Only Remus was still there. Lily, James, and Sirius were dead, and Peter was a traitor.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"We're not all there, are we?" he said. He looked scared.

"No, not all of you. You are, but I can't tell you anything else," she said. "That's why I don't want to go back. When I go back it won't be all of us."

"Hermione, we can change it," he said.

She shook her head. "Everything that happens is too important and the good things wouldn't happen without the bad things to tie them together."

Remus was obviously struggling to cope with the new information. "You promise that I'm still there?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't bear to know that I had promised to be there and then I wasn't. It would kill me."

"You're there. But I can't tell you who isn't."

Remus inhaled sharply. She could almost here his thoughts asking who wasn't going to be there, knew she had only made it harder for him.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Lily's voice from the girl's staircase.

"No," said Remus, trying to regain his self composure, and turning around.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Lily asked. She looked scared.

"What?"

"Something's not right with you; I could tell the minute I came in here. You're different."

Hermione looked down and then back to Lily. It's all because of the thing you brought up, she wanted to say, but knew she couldn't. Lily had only been trying to help.

"It's whatever's wrong, the thing that isn't good," said Lily.

A burst of anger shot through Hermione. Lily didn't know how right she was, it was all Lily's fault that this was happening. If Lily hadn't brought up the Time Enchantress, the stupid Time Enchantress, none of them would be in this predicament. She wouldn't be feeling this angry, Remus wouldn't have to know they would die, and everything would be just the way it had been.

Hermione mastered her anger. She couldn't freak out. She needed to be strong now. What she had just told Remus had hurt his strength, so he couldn't be strong enough for broth of them. She had to.

She heard the thunderous unmistakable footsteps of three boys intent on hearing something on a floor below them. She sat back down on the couch as they ran down and sat opposite her. "So,' said Sirius. "What is this horrible news we're all just dying to hear."

Hermione leaned forward. She wanted to do it. Lily sat herself in between James and Peter and looked at her intently. She took a deep breath and said "I'm going to be leaving in a few days." The words made her drop her head down so she couldn't look at any of them. It was easier to tell the story to the floor.

"What do you mean?" said Lily in a scared voice.

"I mean in six days I'm going to be going away."

"Where are you going? For how long?"

"I'll be gone for twenty years," she said, not even talking to the floor, more to her shoes.

"No," said Lily's voice.

Hermione looked up. Lily's eyes had clouded over with tears and the sight made her eyes copy. Unable to talk, she nodded. A single tear fell to the carpet.

"No," Lily repeated and she fell to the floor, her arm on Hermione's shoulder. "Tell me that that isn't true."

Hermione found she couldn't talk. It wasn't her tears anymore, she just couldn't do it. Unable to do anything else, she nodded.

"How? I thought Dumbledore said that it was impossible."

Hermione wasn't sure how to tell them. _It's your fault_, didn't seem quite right and neither did _Well, I happen to be one of the most powerful beings on earth_, but somewhere she had to say it.

"That's what Remus meant wasn't it?" asked lily. Hermione looked back up at her. "When he said 'You're a little late there'. He meant Dumbledore already knew about it and that's why you're going back."

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

Hermione paused. Out of the whole conversation, this was the hardest part.

"Hermione, who is it?"

Hermione took a breath and then said the single word that could destroy her.

"Me."

Remus's POV

They had finally gone to bed. Hermione and Lily had sobbed, James, Sirius, and peter had assured them how horrible this was. The sound of the girls sobbing still rang in his ears. He didn't think Hermione would have been able to cry any more, but somehow she had. Remus just sat on the couch for most of it. He knew he should have been more involved in the tear-strewn conversation but what Hermione had told him had thrown him off.

He had counted on through the twenty years that his life would be Hermione-less his friends, his forever loyal and faithful friends would be there to help him sit it out but no longer. Some of them would be gone, hell, they could all be gone.

He knew she hadn't meant to tell him. The look in her eyes when she asked told him so, but it also told him it was true.

The thought of knowing they were going to leave made him want to beg Dumbledore to let Hermione stay. Them all being gone would be a toll just as much as Hermione leaving.

He rolled over on his side and the sight he received told him that he was not alone in still being awake. James's eyes were wide open and he offered Remus a sad smile when he saw him. Something told him by the lack of deep snoring that Sirius was awake but Peter's ragged breathing could be heard throughout the room.

Unable to take lying down anymore, Remus sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. Through the curtains he faced the almost quarter moon, aware that James was watching him.

He exhaled sharply and as he did so, the tears he had hidden from even himself made their appearance in his eyes. He tried to wipe them but his eyes had become rivers. Each tear was replaced by another when he tried to wipe it away. He gave up his struggle with his eyes and let himself cry, cry for his loss, for what he had done, and for what was to come.

A sound of pajamas sliding on a mattress later and James was sitting on the edge of his bed, a friendly hand on his shoulder. Remus didn't respond but he was grateful. James was engaged too, he must have an idea of how he felt.

Though, in truth no one did. The only one who might was Hermione. No one besides to two of them knew that he was the one who had told Dumbledore so the others couldn't even imagine the guilt he felt, even though that was nothing compared to what he would feel when she left.

"Hey," said James. "It's okay, you still have a few days. It won't be a total loss."

"No, you don't know. You can't know."

"I know, I have no idea of how it must be for you. But I know it will be fine in the end."

"Only she can know that and how much of this will make sense?"

"You'll be fine Moony. Hey, you know that we'll always be there for you. We'll always be here to help."

Remus pushed his thoughts of _I don't know that_, to the back of his mind, a place stuffed to the max. He didn't want to give anything away like Hermione had.

"I know, it's just too much to take in three days."

"Three days ago?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore asked to talk to her and the next thing I know she's crying on the frozen grounds. It took a while to get the story out. But it was pretty easy once she got started." Remus stared out the window. "It's going to kill me James."

"No it won't, you're still there aren't you?" James joked. Normally Remus would have found amusement. This time he just felt hollow. He stood up and walked to the window.

"It just feels like too much. Three days ago everything was perfect but now it's all fallen apart. And what if in twenty years I've changed? What if Hermione thinks it's too much change? Even she can't know that. In a few years I have to think of her as my student! As if it wasn't weird enough."

"Remus, we all know that it'll be weird. Hell, she's going to be best friends with my son who isn't even alive yet." Remus's shoulders sagged at the mention of Harry, the person who could easily destroy his life. James saw this and lamented. "Sorry but it'll be strange for all of us. I bet none of us ever thought this would happen. And as for you changing, sure she can't know it but hey. Maybe she won't care. Who knows? Nobody in this case."

**Three days left**

Hermione's POV

Hermione rose early the next morning. For no apparent reason she got dressed without waking Lily or anyone else. She brushed her hair, pulled it back and ran to the common room.

The room was still chilly, not just because of the extinguished fire but because of the conversation that had taken place there the previous night. She could feel the sorrow that had been shed and the smell of tears stung the air.

She sat down at one of the tables as though waiting for something but merely stared at the clock or out the window.

Thoughts ran like a river through her head, a mixed together and no way to tear the individuals apart. Thoughts of her past mixed with the present flashed over her eyes; the devil's snare, seeing the basilisk, freeing Sirius, Ron and Harry fighting, the Department of mysteries, the first time Harry kissed her, the first time Remus kissed her, Christmas in the forest, and Dumbledore telling her that she was the Time Enchantress. She noted how different the kisses were.

All these memories were connected to each other and to her current pain. If she had know about this "power" she could have stopped Sirius from dying or just coming back. Then she would never have fallen in love with Remus and she wouldn't be feeling so horrible.

That thought only worsened her mood. How could she wish to have never come? She'd still be Harry's girlfriend and Remus would just be Professor Lupin. She never had the kind of happiness with Harry that she had with Remus. He was her life, she wanted get married, have children, grow old with _Remus_. Not Harry.

"Hermione?"

She whipped around. Remus was standing at the foot of the boy's staircase, a sleepy, sad look spread across his face. She returned it. "Morning."

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked coming to sit beside her.

"I dunno, I just couldn't sleep anymore," she replied

"Me either."  
"You look tired."

"I stayed up late and talked to James. I think I sensed you down here but I wasn't sure."

"I just woke up and decided to come down. I was just thinking."

"That's all I did last night. Occasionally out loud but."

Hermione laughed, but it was a hollow sort of laugh. This small talk wasn't right or normal. She wanted it to end.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say, again, I'm sorry for what I did. Telling Dumbledore, I mean."

She smiled sadly and leaned against him. "Forget about it," she said, trying to sound as if it had never really bothered her. "I probably would have done the same."

"I know, I just felt horrible about it afterwards. I mean, you had just gotten used to the idea that you couldn't go back. You were all set to stay here for the rest of your life and I just destroyed that."

"Hey, life isn't easy. That's a lesson I learned long before I came here, before I even knew I was a witch. It just was a little easier to comprehend once I knew that."

Remus's POV (Dinner)

Despite the fact that chicken-pot pie was his favorite, dinner was still not as fun as it normally was. All the students who had come back the previous day were all chatting happily, saying how they didn't want classes to start back up the next morning. Remus didn't know his opinion on that matter. Towards the end of the holiday's he always felt an eagerness to get back in the classroom, but that meant that there were only five days left, only five left of his Hermione.

He was trying his best to stay cheerful but he guessed they could all tell he was faking. They all felt miserable. Remus, Lily, and Hermione were all thinking about the few days left; Sirius, James, and Peter shared the view of others: They didn't want to holidays to be over so soon. They apparently had planned several pranks and didn't have any time now to carry them through..

Every now and then he would glance up at Dumbledore. The old headmaster was almost always in conversation with McGonagall, however he seemed to be watching Remus more than usual. His blue eyes flicked and met with Remus's often, more often than was usual.

He wondered what Dumbledore thought about what had happened. He obviously knew of Remus's self-loathing and Hermione's sorrow; he had been so understanding of the matter. The two hadn't spoken since the day Hermione found out, but Remus wasn't sure they needed to. If they needed any information, Dumbledore would tell them.

Concentrating on he headmaster, he thought about the future Dumbledore. Hermione obviously knew him; she spoke about the headmaster so casually, Remus wondered if he was still the same man, but it wasn't even that. What was it in Hermione's future that made it so she knew him so well? Hermione had never struck him as a person in trouble. But maybe it wasn't the same kind of trouble. Maybe it had something to do with the "adventures" she had mentioned. She may not be a prankster, but maybe she and Harry and Ron had adventures besides the kinds the marauders at school. Outside of Hogwarts, maybe they got into trouble.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what those. If Hermione had meddled with dark magic, he didn't want to know. The only thing he still wanted to know about the future now was that Hermione would be there, and he would when she came back. As long as he knew that, he could get through twenty years.

When he thought about it, it wasn't even twenty years until he saw Hermione. She had told him he was her defense against the dark arts teacher in her third year. It was more like sixteen years. It would just be twenty years until she recognized him, until she knew about them and what had happened in 1977.

And even though he was only seventeen, even though he was newly engaged, and even though he had Hermione, Remus Lupin suddenly felt very old and very young at the same time.

Hermione's POV (that night in bed)

"So, how do you feel?"

Hermione didn't need to ask what Lily was talking about. They hadn't talked about her going back all day. Lily was bound to want to talk about it. "Nervous," she offered.

"I'd be too," said Lily, propping her head up on her elbow to look at Hermione better. "Bloody Hell, I'd be on the verge of a nervous collapse."

"You could say that I'm pretty close to that now," said Hermione, looking out the window. "It was just so un-expected."

"So did you cry?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, if I had just gotten engaged and then the next day was informed that I had to leave and go back to my own time, I think I'd be pretty hacked off."

"Basically that's what happened. After Dumbledore told me, I ran outside and Remus followed. I told him what happened."

"That did he say?"

"Not really anything. He mostly listened."

"I'd imagine. So, do have any idea how Dumbledore found out?"

Knowing full well Lily would find out someday, Hermione said "No clue."

"Oh well, you know Dumbledore. He's probably got his sources."

"Well he's the most brilliant wizard in the world, he could easily find something like this out."

"So do you know how it works?"

"What works?"

"Your…powers?"

"Sort of. You have to say '_tempus_' and then the date you want to go to but I don't know what will happen."

"Another Latin spell I guess. Does it scare you?"

"Knowing I have the power to change the world? Being able to fix things? Not knowing if something will go wrong when I change it? No, I'm perfectly fine."

Lily laughed. "I'd be freaked out too."

"And then there's the thought that I've already changed too much."

"What do you mean?"

"What it my being here changed something, something important?"

"We'll all forgive you Hermione."

"I know, but I just can't help but think, if I get back and something has been changed, it's my fault."

"Don't worry. Oh damn!"

"What?"

"It's ten o'clock! We gotta get to bed! Classes start up tomorrow!"

Hermione couldn't fall asleep. She hadn't really been able to sleep for the past few nights. It was almost as if it used her energy instead of regenerating it. Besides, her thoughts would have kept her up even if she wasn't least bit awake.

**Two days left**

Remus's POV (the next day at break)

He wasn't sure where Hermione was. The crowd was pouring from the doors and the fog was too thick to really see anything.

"Hey Moony," said James beside him.

"Hey," he said, still scanning the crowd for Hermione.

"What are you looking for?"

"Hermione," he said simply.

"She got pulled out of Arithmancy by Dumbledore," said Lily. "He said he wanted to talk to her."

Without another word, Remus set off to the headmaster's office, wondering what Hermione was doing now.

Hermione's POV (Dumbledore's Office)

She wasn't sure what Dumbledore wanted her for. She guessed it had to do with her getting back. He would want to know.

Whatever he wanted, Hermione was still sitting in his office waiting for him to talk. He was watching her from across the table. She tapped her foot lightly and he cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I wanted to discuss your return to your time," he said, rather awkwardly. Hermione guessed it was an awkward thing to say.

"This is my suggestion. You tell Remus and the others that you are going to leave on Sunday morning. When they fall asleep on Saturday you leave then. I think that that will be easier for the six of you, emotionally."

As cruel as Hermione would have normally found it, she had to agree. She didn't want a big scene.

"That is merely my suggestion to you. You are perfectly capable of coming up with your own way to leave. I thought that way would be best because if you said you were leaving early Sunday morning, they could simply think that they had missed you."

"I think your way is best sir," she said quietly. He nodded to her.

"If that's what you think. You may go back to your classes and have a good week."

"Yes sir,' she said standing up to leave.

"And Hermione."

"Yes,' she said turning around.

"Congratulations on your engagement."

"How did-?"

"The headmaster has his sources. I suggest you go,' he said with a smile.

Hermione barely had time to wonder how Dumbledore knew everything, when on the stairs she crashed into Remus, who had been coming from the opposite direction. His hair looked windswept. He had obviously come up from the courtyard.

"Hermione," he gasped. "I was coming to look for you."

"I was in Dumbledore's office. I told Lily to tell you."

"She did, but I wanted to see you."

"You see me every day."

He looked at her with a of-course-I-do-but-I-still-wanted-to-see-you expression. She laughed.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Remus asked, his arm around her as she walked back down the stairs.

"He just wanted to make sure I was doing okay," she half lied. He had. Sort of. "And make sure I wasn't thinking about tricking him and not going back."

Remus laughed, but she could tell that it wasn't a real laugh. It was just something to fill in the silence.

"He said congratulations on our engagement," she added. Remus's expression was one of surprise.

"How did he know?"

"I dunno, he didn't tell me either."

"Come on you," he said smiling, the first real smile she had seen from him in days. "We're going to be late for transfiguration."

For the first time since Dumbledore had told her that she had to go back, Hermione felt happy, or at least happier than she had in the past few days.

Still Hermione's POV (later that night, common room)

All six of them were doing their homework, none of them were talking. They only had two days left until Hermione had to go back.

Her quill scratched the parchment. She was working on an essay for McGonagall. She wasn't sure why they had given her homework. She was leaving soon.

Every now and then one of them would look at the fire or at Hermione. There was a inexpressible sadness among them. Hermione had only known this once before and it hadn't even been her sorrow.

Everyone else in the common room was chatting happily, complaining about the amount of homework they had been given, their usual conversations. Hermione actually grateful to the homework, even if, for her, there was no point to it. At least she was doing something. If they hadn't had homework, they would just be sitting around in this horrible quiet. With homework at least she could look like she was concentrating on something.

Of course, her mind had no wish to do homework. She was much too distracted. The thought that she only had two more days haunted her thoughts. She had told the others that she was leaving early Sunday morning but an extra few hours was nothing. They would be sleeping. Beside, Hermione had lied. Those few hours didn't exist. She was leaving Saturday night.

**One day left**

Remus's POV (the next day, History of Magic)

Hermione was on the verge of some kind of breakdown, he could see it from his corner of the room. Her eyes were un-focused but her mind was. At least to the headache she seemed to have developed. She was rapping her fingers on the desk, something she never did.

Remus's closest guess was it was mostly because of the subject that Binns was talking about. He was reading the biographies of the mythical Time Enchantresses.

God, Binns could be a little more considerate he thought. But then, Binns didn't even know that he was dead, how would he remember that Hermione was going through a stressful time. Nothing would ever stop Binns, he was like a train. A dull groaning train that would never stop but kept going so slow that "Are we there yet" became a joke.

Remus was trying to ignore Binns, which wasn't too hard. It was much easier to play a game of hangman with James or just stare out at the frozen grounds. Even those things weren't too easy today though. The idea that he had the rest of today and Saturday with Hermione cut at his heart.

He was surprised thought that his heart could be cut anymore. He was under the impression that it had already been ripped to shreds.

**Last day**

Hermione's POV (the Shrieking shack)

The only place they could be alone was anywhere outside of the castle. Lily had the brilliant idea of hiding in the Shrieking Shack. They were all huddled against each other, trying to keep warm. Hermione had put a blue flame in a jar, but the room was still cold.

There wasn't much to talk about anymore; they had pretty much covered everything. They had exhausted the fact that Hermione was the Time Enchantress and had been through the engagement conversation enough. At the moment they weren't really doing anything, but unlike before it wasn't a silence Hermione couldn't stand. It was more of a silence that came from nothing else to say, rather than one from no way to say anything.

Despite the fact that she was leaving that night, Hermione Granger felt as if she didn't have a care in the world.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more_-Evanescence

**Hey, guys I lied. I know I said that there would only be two more chapters after the last one but I realized that, if I did that, this story would be over much sooner than I wanted it to be. Plus I'd get more reviews, hee hee.**

**And I would also like to give an extra special thanks to everyone who's reviews on Monday. I had one of those absolutely horrible days that you can only have on a Monday. Everyone gets a special thank you because this has been a terrible week for me, but the Monday people get the most (sorry)**

**Replies for the Monday People:**

**Genevieve: I know, isn't it! But then my story end wouldn't be as much fun.**

**amrawo: I know, sad. **

**StarRegina: Please don't cry, Don't cry!**

**Replies for the other people:**

**BlackPaintedWhite: Yeah, I've had Pocky. I know the stuff Remus did was both something you'd expect and not but I thought about Prisoner of Azkaban. You know the part where Remus says _"All this year I've been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus"_. I was thinking what if he had a reason besides his guilt to not tell. A past experience in telling Dumbledore something that he had paid for.**

**Me: They will. I promise!**

**Oddballout: I will. I love this story so much, I can't let it go.**

**inusgirl4life: I know HG/RL is weird (I'm a big fan thought), but I'm flattered. **

**Black-rose23: it will get twisted, believe me. You'll get a nasty turn. Okay not nasty, but nastily un-predictable. You know what I mean!**

**Dracula5555: Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy. See my next note for the cheesy noodle thing.**

**Okay, now I have bad news. Not next week, but the week after I have April vacation. Unlike my February vacation, I WILL NOT be here. There is very little chance that I will update until April 23 or 24. I will be without a computer, because I will be in Florida. I'm sorry everyone, but I will spend my four or five days in the car writing it all out on paper and I will type it up A.S.A.P. the day I get back. Sorry everybody, but I've never been to Florida so I'm not passing that up to write two chapters. I will have them up, but it might take another two or three weeks.**

**Sorry every body.**

**The next chapter**

**-Hermione will go back to here time! **

**-There is a lot, and I mean A LOT of angst. I hope. I want it to be, but I don't usually write angst. **

**Sorry about vacation. If I'm, lucky, I might have chapter 9 up next week, but don't count on it.**

**Gwen worshipper.**


	9. Everything in Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Note: Except for a few small parts, this whole chapter is in Hermione's POV.**

**Second note: There is a huge skip later on, after she's gone back to her time.**

Chapter Nine

Everything in Time

_There is a mystery here_

_Too big for me alone_

_And I can't try to start_

_The smell of death is too new here_

_What is being hidden now?_

_What am I supposed to know?_

_Can anyone answer my questions?_

_Is anyone even there?- _from_ Over and Over_

Hermione's POV (Saturday night)

_My Dearest Remus,_

_By the time you read this, I will have left. I'm sorry I lied, but Dumbledore and I agreed that this way was best. I can only hope you can understand that._

_These past months have been amazing, better than I ever thought life could ever be. You have made my life so wonderful, it's beyond words. I can't truly live with myself, knowing what I am about to do, but I can ask you one thing._

_Please Remus, wait for me. When I get back, two seconds will have passed for me, but twenty years will have for you. I can only ask that you will be there, waiting for me. I cannot really ask this, but if you could be there, and not have given up on us, I will be eternally grateful. I love you Remus and that would mean the world to me. _

_I'm sorry I have to leave you, but it's something I have no control over. If I could I would stay, but I can't. _

_Love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger (Hopefully, someday "Lupin")_

Hermione read the letter over and over, hoping her words wouldn't hurt him. He knew she had to leave and so did she, but it did nothing to ease her pain, or the pain she knew it would cause him. She had no choice.

She picked up the parchment and put it in the envelope before standing up and walking up the stairs and into the boy's dormitories.

They were all asleep. Peter, whose bed was closest to the door, was snoring. Hermione etched it into her memory. The next time she ever saw him she would have to hate him. He was a traitor in her time. Tears spread again to her eyes when her eyes flicked over Sirius and James. She would never see them or Lily again. She wanted to stop that, everything that had happened, but she couldn't. Time Enchantress or not, she couldn't.

Her eyes now fell on Remus. He was sleeping so fitfully and a tear fell down her cheek knowing she had caused this. She knew what would happen to him. How different would he look to her? Before she came here, Professor Lupin had always looked tired and weary; would it be worse once she knew why?

She walked next to him and sat on his bed, placing the letter on his bedside table. She ran her hand through his hair, loving the way it felt between her fingers. She leaned forward and kissed him. Even though he was asleep, she got the sense that he was kissing her back. She let loose her passion, never wanting to loose this feeling, and hoping that in turn, he would remember it.

She pulled herself away and went to the center on the room. She had to go. She raised her hand and traced a circle in midair. A kind of blue fire hung in the air where her hand had been.

"_Tempus_," she whispered, and inside the circle a blue light opened the portal.

"Hermione!"

She whirled around. Remus was standing next to his bed, staring at her.

"Go back to bed!" she cried. How could he wake up now?

"What are you doing?" he asked looking horrified.

"Go back to bed," she repeated helplessly.

He ran towards her and tried to pull her back. "Don't go," he begged.

"I have to."

"No you don't. You can stay here. You can't leave me," he said angrily, still holding onto her.

"Remus I can't," she said, her eyes pleading him to let him go.

"Then take me with you."

"I can't do that either."

He was pleading with her, pleading for her to stay, but he seemed to be able to tell he couldn't win. So he did the last thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

She fell into his embrace, forgetting her plan and the open portal behind her. She was wrapped up in his presence. His hands fell to their favorite place in her back, causing her to forget everything. His being there was controlling her.

Everything else seemed to have stopped. Everything besides them had frozen in place. Time had stopped.

It clicked in her mind. Time. And everything came back to her. Her plan, Harry, Ron, it all came back. She pulled her head back and opened her eyes. Remus's icy blue ones looked back at her.

"I'm sorry,' she whispered. "I have to go."

"I know," he said, still not letting go of her. "I just don't want you to leave."

"Neither do I, but I have to."

"I will see you again right?"

"You will," she said, leaning her head forward onto his chest. "I won't be gone forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"Promise me that you won't give up. Promise you'll wait for me."

"Done."

She kissed him again, savoring his taste in her mouth. It would be a few seconds for her, but half a lifetime for him and she hated it.

"I'll be waiting,' he whispered against her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and pulled away from him, placing one foot in the still opened portal. A few blue sparks flew out of it.

"1997," she said, unleashing her power into the portal She felt her leg slip though time and let go of Remus's hand.

She watched his face until she couldn't see it any more. A tear fell down her cheek, but she brushed it away; she would be back soon. And maybe those twenty years would go by fast for him.

But then they might not.

Remus's POV (1977, the next day)

The ice on the lake was melting. He watched it from the shore, where he was sitting. Little chunks of ice disappeared into the depths of the lake and malted or vanished forever.

The ice reminded him of that moment of his heart. It was frozen too. Frozen, but with something strong and powerful beneath the ice. The only difference was his heart would melt when he saw Hermione again. The lake just melted when it got warm.

He had been here all day. As soon as the sun came up he had come out. He didn't want to answer any questions. The others would want to be saying goodbye to Hermione, and she had already left.

She was gone. He had known that the pain would be unbearable, knew that it would be beyond anything he had ever felt before, but that didn't stop it from hurting. The true shock of it had been worse than he thought. It was excruciating.

He leaned back on the wet snow, knowing that it was going to be a long, hard twenty years.

He better get started.

Hermione's POV (1997)

She slammed hard on the floor of the entrance hall. For a few seconds she was completely dazed, shaken by the force of the fall. She shook her head and looked up.

Harry and Professor Verne were standing on the other end on the entrance hall, staring at something that looked like a lump wearing robes. Ron was standing off to the side.

"Harry,' she gasped. He whirled around.

"Hermione!" he cried and ran over to her. He pulled her up off the floor and into his arms. Hermione held on tightly, not just because she was glad to see him but for her balance; she couldn't stand.

"What, what happened?" she gasped. Her entire body was sore again.

"I dunno,' said Harry. "You disappeared for a few minutes and Malfoy died, and then you came back."

"Malfoy's dead," she repeated, horrorstruck.

"Yes, after you hit him with the Reductor curse."

"I killed Malfoy!"

"Don't think about it like that, it was self defense."

"I still killed him!"

"Hermione, don't think about that. You're okay, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said. What a greeting.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room. Can you walk?"

Hermione stood for a moment then wobbled and crashed into Harry. He picked her up before she hit the floor. "Woa, come on, let's go," he said, placing her arm around him. She stumbled as she walked. Ron came up behind her and supported her other side.

As soon as they were out of the entrance hall, Harry spoke "What happened?"

"What?" she said, still dazed.

"You disappeared for a few minutes. It was just a flash or something but you weren't there. And then Malfoy died, saying you did it then, the next thing we know, you're back on the ground."

Hermione didn't know whether her inability to stand came from the fall or the shock of Malfoy. It hadn't been the greeting she had expected.

"Hermione?"

"I dunno, I guess it was something to do with the spell, some sort of sick joke."

"Yeah, but weird huh," said Ron. "It's a pretty decent bit of magic, but the effects could have been much worse huh? If he'd been fine and you hadn't blasted him?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She had killed someone, killed Malfoy. He may have been a pig and a prat but he didn't deserve to die. He had unknowingly given her a miraculous gift. He had triggered her powers and sent her back in time, he had sent her to Remus.

"Remus,' she whispered, too quietly for the others to hear. She suddenly realized that she had lied without meaning to. Remus wasn't here.

Her legs weakened again and she fell to the floor. Harry and Ron grabbed her tightly. "It's okay, baby, I got you," said Harry and Hermione would have shuddered if her body had allowed it. The thought of anyone but Remus calling her "baby" was more than she could bear.

They carried her to the common room and stopped as they reached the girls dormitory. Hermione wanted to know why they weren't bringing her up, but then she remembered that boys weren't allowed in the girl's rooms. She stood on her own and grabbed the railing. "I'll be fine,' she gasped, batting her head in effort. "I just need to lie down." She dragged herself up the stairs, with only the railing to support her. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she pulled with as much forces as she could muster.

When she reached the door she flung it open. No one else was in the room so she crawled to her bed. She was so drained of energy; she couldn't do anything on her own. The news that she had killed Malfoy, and the realization that even though she was back she had to wait for Remus combined with the power of the time portal had left her weakened, sucked all feeling out of her.

She crawled onto the bed and was able to relax, to let her tensed muscles calm and her brain to unwind. She closed her eyes and began to drift in and out of a nightmare streaked sleep.

Remus haunted her half sleep, weaving in before turning into Harry who smiled evilly at her. She tried to cry out for help but Harry covered his hand with her mouth. She tried to push him away but she couldn't move. Someone else was holding her, keeping her from getting away.

"Hermione!'

Hermione opened her eyes. She was gasping for breath and Ginny was holding her hand. It was a few minutes before Hermione realized that she must have shot it upward, when she had tried to keep Harry away. Cold sweat ran down her face.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked, letting go of Hermione's hand.

"Yeah," she said. "It was just a nightmare."

"You sure, you were screaming?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ginny smiled, clearly only to reassure herself. Hermione pretended to be comforted by it. "So, see you later?" said Ginny, still making up for her own shock.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I had an accident earlier."

"Ron and Harry told me. See you." And Ginny walked out the door.

Hermione laid back against the pillows. She tired to draw comfort form the familiar room, but she wanted the room she'd been in for three months. The one she'd shared with Lily, the one she'd cried in before. She wanted to be back in 1977, back with Remus and the others.

She suddenly realized that Lily, James, and Sirius were gone. Peter was a traitor. She had known that it would hurt, but what she felt now was beyond anything she could have expected. They were gone, she had let it happen.

She sobbed into the pillow. It was too much to think about at one time. She needed to get out of the castle but she couldn't manage it while she couldn't walk. She got off the bed and dragged herself to the window. She pulled the glass open and let the cold breeze blow across her face. She closed her eyes, remembering the cold winded nights that she had shared with Remus.

He was the only thing to keep her going. She was going to have to wait months to see him again, but the thought of seeing him again was going to maintain her strength.

She opened her eyes and they immediately filled with tears. A full moon was rising over the tree tops. It was another cut at her heart to know he had to spend it alone even though she was there.

She staggered back to her bed and crawled under the covers. She had to remain strong, if not for herself, then for Remus.

The Next Day

Breakfast the next day was nothing to what Hermione had become used to. Harry and Ron were looking grumpy. The others had always been so lively, not dying in their porridge.

Hermione felt the same as them, but the lack of enjoyment made her mood worse. Yes she felt better than she had the previous night, but the thought of no Remus was killing her along with the fact that this would be her life for the next few months.

As she stood up to go back to the common room, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Dumbledore stood behind her. Finally pleased to see a reminder of her life in the past, she smiled. "Yes Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled back at her. "If you could just come up to my office for a few minutes, I'd like a word with you, Miss Lupin," he whispered with a twinkle in his eyes.

She followed Dumbledore and within a few short minutes they were both seated on either sides of the now very familiar desk in the headmaster's office. "So, I trust everything has been alright since your return?"

"Yes, I was a little shaken from the landing, but it was fine."

"I'm sure that you are anxious to see Remus?"

"yes,' she said, a little too eagerly and sitting forward in her chair. "yes, I would sir," she said in apology.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I realize that you're excited, but Remus is currently on a mission for the Order. He will not be back for a while." Hermione felt the bubble of hope that had swelled in her chest pop at this news. "I'm sorry to say I can't tell you the address at which he may be contacted, but you can give the letters to me. The last I saw him, he was looking forward to your return."

Hermione smiled, knowing that he was waiting. Her life had taken a pleasant turn with this news of Remus."

Christmas Holidays, on the night bus.

Only a few more until her stop, Hermione thought thankfully. The Night Bus jostled and bumped along the road. She was heading to Grimmauld place, and _Remus._

She had decided to go home to her parents for the Christmas holidays, but the members of the order had though it best if she went back to Hogwarts with Harry and the others. She had agreed immediately, not that she had even listened to it; she just knew that Remus would be there, and she hadn't seen him in months.

The bus slammed to a stop and Stan Shunpike's voice called over the heads of people "Diagon Alley." Several passengers shoved to the front. Stan came to her seat. "You're the next stop after this Miss. Be'er 'ave yer bags set."

Hermione nodded, excitement swelling in her chest. She was going to see Remus, just a few more minutes.

The past three months had been horrible for her. She had cried herself dry over him, not being able to see him. She felt that she could had died from the pain. She hadn't been able to confide in anyone either. She couldn't tell Harry or anyone what had happened; it had been locked up inside her, threatening to escape everyday.

She bus skidded to a halt and Number twelve Grimmauld place materialized in front of her, only seen by her. She grabbed her bags and walked as fast as she could to the front of the bus, just as eager to get off as the other passengers, but for different reasons.

"See ya missy," Stan called and the bus disappeared.

She walked up to the door and through it open as fast as she could. The hallway was different from when she had last been there. It looked as though the accumulated dust of years had finally been scrubbed away.

"Hermione!"

"Mrs. Weasly," she said, smiling and putting down her bags so that Ron's mum could hug her.

"Hello dear," said Mrs. Weasly, hugging and looking at her. "You look tired Hermione. Are you tired?"

"It's just the night bus," said Hermione casually. She just wanted to see Remus. Mrs. Weasly gave a knowing nod.

"Well, you can take your bags right up to your room. It's almost time for dinner so be quick."

"Of course," she said and ran upstairs.

When she went back down to dinner everyone else was already in the kitchen. Everyone, she noticed with a sinking heart, but Remus.

She helped Ginny bring over a large chicken to the table, keeping her eyes alert for Remus. She had been told that he was going to be here and couldn't understand why he wasn't.

Just as they sat down Remus slipped into the kitchen. Hastily apologizing to Mrs. Weasly, he sat next to Mad Eye Moody, on the other side of the table from Hermione. He didn't even look at her. It was as if she didn't exist.

Hermione waited for him to finish before standing up herself. He disappeared into the hall, unseen by her. She tried to follow, but it was like trying to catch air, he couldn't be seen.

It was clear to her that something was wrong, and she was determined to find out what.

The Next Morning.

Breakfast was a perfect opportunity to watch Remus, to try to find a clue as to what could possibly be wrong. Or it would have been if Remus had been there.

She casually asked Mrs. Weasly whether she knew where he was, but she only replied "Oh, I don't know, he's not here much anymore. No one ever knows what he's up too,"

That wasn't a good enough answer for Hermione so later she looked though the house, perhaps he was hiding upstairs, trying to avoid her. He wasn't to be found. His room was silent and neat, as if he hadn't been in it at all.

That night. (Full moon)

She was officially frustrated. She wanted to know why he hadn't said anything to her, or even looked at her. He must know that she was back, so why was he acting as though she didn't exist.

She stood up and tip toed to the door. Full moon or not, she could still see him. She was his fiancée for God's sake.

The old house looked even gloomier at this hour. Moonlight spilled through the windows, casting eerie shadows on the walls, but Hermione paid no attention. She wanted to get to him. He was everything on her mind.

His room was still silent. He'd obviously taken potion. Good, she though, I can't open the door as a wolf. She grasped the doorknob and turned. She entered swiftly and silently and shut the door as quick as she could.

He was curled in a corner, asleep. She transformed and crawled next to him. His body felt warm and comfortable. It was the first time since her return that she felt truly comfortable in her mind.

She felt him stir beside her and lay his head on her paw. She smiled. He used to do that. Even in his sleep he was able to sense her presence like he always had, even after twenty years. She moved her head next to his and drifted off into sleep.

The next thing she knew she was laying on the floor of his room and he was pacing above her.

She smiled again and rolled onto her back, starching and yawning. He didn't seem to notice she was awake, he just continued pacing.

She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped walking.

"Hermione," he said and even she couldn't hide her surprise. His voice sounded hollow, carrying the pain he felt with it.

"Yes?" she said. She wasn't sure if he was trying to tell her something, but something made her ask.

He turned to her and she finally understood the look that had always been in Professor Lupin's eyes. They were empty right now and all of the shine that had once been in them was lost.

"I lied," he said in an odd honest voice.

"What?" she asked confused. What did he have to lie about.

"I broke a promise," he said in that horribly honest voice.

She couldn't speak. He'd given up? He'd forgotten about them? He swore he wouldn't. It had been the last thing he said to her before she left.

"Why?" it was all she could muster.

"Hermione, it would have been one thing to live through twenty years of joy and happiness, but it's been twenty years of nothing but loss and sorrow. It's too different."

"You gave up because of that?"

"You haven't been here. There's nothing left. You haven't lived these days and lost everything. Too much has happened, and-and you deserve better."

Hermione felt sick. He was pushing her away.

"We can get past that," she said, wishing she could make it true. He shook his head. "Why not?" she demanded.

"It's been too long. Maybe not for you, but you left twenty years ago. Too long ago to remember."

"Don't please," she pleaded, exactly for what, she both knew and didn't know at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but we can't."

Tears streamed from her eyes, each one pleading just as much as she. How could he do this to her? Just forget about her?

He wiped one of her tears away. She looked at him, begging with her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But we can't."

"Remus, please. Don't give up."

"Hermione we-" but she cut him off by playing his card.

She kissed him.

All the passion she had let loose on her last night with him in the past, came flooding through her, as if she wanted it to spread to him. She didn't care that he was older, she just wanted her Remus back. Could this call the Remus she loved back into her arms?

But he didn't.

"Hermione I can't,' he said pushing her away. She grabbed the bedstead for support.

"Remus I love you," she sobbed.

"We can't. It's not right."

"When did what is right stop anyone? When did it stop you?"

"I won't do that to you. I won't complicate anything for you."

"Why can't I make that decision?" she nearly screamed. She was so close to hysteria.

"Hermione, you're too young. You're practically a child."

"I am not a child,' she said, still crying, but suddenly more composed at his description of her.

"No, Hermione."

She took a few breaths and partially regained her composure. "Fine," she said. "I'll go. Good day." She walked to the door and stopped at the frame. She turned slightly. "You promised," she said defiantly.

"I did."

"But you didn't keep it."

"Hermione, I-" but she didn't let him finish. She walked back to her room. She heard him walk to the doorframe to watch her leave.

"I had every intention of keeping it," he whispered. She stopped for a moment, thinking perhaps he was taking it back. She knew however, that he was saying it not to comfort or to upset, but just so that she knew.

She kept walking.

About half an hour later.

She laid facedown on her bad, too much in shock to cry. It was still early, no one would be awake yet.

Except for Remus.

If she had still been in the past, the two of them being up before anyone else on a holiday would have meant uninterrupted time in the common room. But this was her time, and Remus was rejecting her.

Why?

He had told her, but had that been a real answer? Was there more? Or, she though with a jolt, had he found someone else? Was he rejecting her because there was someone else who had been there while she hadn't?

He last tear fell and she rubbed her eyes. How could he do this to her. She'd been counting on him to pull through, to be there for her. Had the loss of Lily, James, and Sirius made him crack?

But wait, she sat up. Lily's here. Maybe she could explain. Hermione stood and headed to Ron and Harry's room.

Lily was sleeping on the wardrobe. Hermione smiled, it was so obviously her. She whistled and Lily opened her eyes. Hermione held out her arm and lily flew to it. She shut the door and started to walk back to her room.

"Hey Snow," she whispered. Lily didn't notice.

"You awake?" Hedwig hooted, but made no other response to her.

Hermione looked at her. Wasn't this supposed to be Lily?

"Lils?" she said. Hedwig just sat there.

"Sorry for getting you up Hedwig," she said and carried the bird back to Harry's room.

On her bed again Hermione ran the facts over in her mind; Remus was rejecting her, James was dead, Sirius was dead, and so was Lily. She had been so sure, that no matter what had happened lily would be there, but no. Even lily was denied her.

"Why?" she whispered, pounding her pillow. :why do I have to loose everyone? Or if I don't loose them, they don't want me. Why?'

The tears began to fall again, but as usual, she ignored them. She didn't care right now, nothing really mattered. She just continued to ask her questions.

"What happened? What did I do? Is there a reason? Or am I just paying someone else's price?'

She screamed into her pillow, but her energy failed. Her outlet became sobs which turned into hiccups and eventually she cried herself to sleep.

The next day, early morning.

Hermione turned the knife over in her hands, admiring its cruel beauty. The blade was so sharp that a small cut appeared on the tip of her finger. The point could easily pierce her skin, which was what she wanted.

She wanted to leave, to disappear from this world. In death there would be no more pain for her to feel. In death there was nothing. She wanted nothing.

She ran her finger over the blade, almost enjoying the feel of it cutting her skin. Blood trickled down from the wound, wetting her arm and staining her clothes. Seeing that it would be effective, she pulled the neckline of her shirt down, revealing her bare collar bone and shoulder. She placed the tip of the knife inches from her skin.

"Hermione?" said a voice. She ignored them, whoever they were and moved the blade closer to her chest.

"Hermione what are you doing?" the voice said. The tip of the knife was almost to her skin.

"Hermione-NO!" She pierced her skin. Blood began to stream from the cut.

She person behind her grabbed her shoulders. She tried to plunge the knife further, but the person's fingers pried it out of her hands. It clattered to the floor as the person threw it down. She turned to look at them.

"I did it,' she whispered, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Did what?" said Sirius who was pale.

"I killed myself. It didn't even hurt."

"Don't be ridiculed. You're not dead."

"But you're here-"

"I'm not dead either." He studied her face intently, as if he was looking for something.

"I've gone back already if that's what you're wondering," she said. Sirius's face relaxed.

"I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to ask in case you hadn't. What the hell were you doing?" he asked, changing the subject and his tone.

"Have you talked to Remus?" she asked, tears threatening to fall again.

"No, what happened?"

"He-he," she tried to say, but the tears choked her up again. She held her hand to her eyes to catch them, but it just made them fall harder. Sirius rubbed her back until she sat up again.

"What happened, Fang?" he asked.

She took a breath and plunged "He-he doesn't want me anymore."

Sirius recovered from the shock quickly, but it wasn't quick enough to stop Hermione from seeing his look of horror. She had only seen him look like that once before, in the Shrieking Shack long ago.

"He what?"

"He told me that we can't be together anymore. He said too much time had passed. He called me a child."

Sirius obviously hadn't expected that. He didn't know what to say to her, didn't know what to say to excuse Remus's behavior.

"I've been asking the same question fro the past day and a half: why? Not really why is he doing this, but why didn't he keep his promise? The night before I left he promised he'd wait for me. I don't really think that it hurts because of the rejection, but just the fact that he promised," she said voicing her thoughts for the first time in a while.

"Hermione, I'm sure he has a reason," Sirius said.

"I know, I just don't know what to do."

"Well, you had one idea," said Sirius, looking at the discarded knife on the floor.

"I don't know if I'd have actually done it," she whispered, looking at the floor.

"It looked like you would have. That was probably one of the worst things that I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just didn't know what else to do. That just felt like the only way out."

"Swear you won't do that again. Remus doesn't know what he's doing. He's probably just in shock." Hermione looked at him.

"Thanks Sirius," she said.

"For what?"

"For stopping me. For talking. For being the only person I can talk to. Don't expect me to tell Ron and Harry. Ands Lily's gone."

Sirius nodded. "The first time I saw Hedwig, I thought it was Snow."

"I really thought that it was her. I didn't know how, but I hoped that she could answer some of my questions. And now, I have another one."

"What?"

"How are you here? Last I knew, you were dead in this time."

"That will be revealed, like many crucial facts, in time," Sirius said with a smile.

"Sirius tell me! One of my best friends has just came back from the dead and now he's not telling."

"Hermione, let's not talk about it. It's not important."

"Yes it is."

"Hermione we've got more important things to talk about-"

"Like what?"

"Like what you are going to do about Remus."

"Sirius, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You have to; I know you can't live like this Hermione. You need him. If you don't do anything who knows what'll happen to you."

"He won't have me."

"Then you need to do something."

"What?"

"Talk to him would be your solution but I have something better in mind."

"What?"

"I think you just need more time. It's hard to do hard things in such a short span."

"Sirius, stop the riddles. I need some answers and I'm in no mood for your tantalizing hints."

"For everything there is a reason and everything in time will come."

"Am I really talking to Sirius Black?"

Sirius huffed. "Am I talking to Hermione Granger?"

"Don't play coy. When did you become a philosopher?"

"You need to listen. You're not paying attention."

"More time?" she scoffed. "Everything's for a reason? That's supposed to mean something to me?"

"Everything in time will come," he said quietly, but never breaking his eye contact with her. His words clearly had another meaning and though she didn't know it, her anger subsided.

"What are you saying?" she whispered, keen to understand.

"Think about it," he said.

"Everything in time,' she repeated. "Everything in time will come."

"What does that mean?" he asked, trying to help her.

"Everything in time will come," she said again, but this time it made sense. She gasped and looked at him. He nodded.

"Really?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"It's what you need to do. The only other option is a lifetime of pain."

"You sure?" He nodded again. She felt tears on hr cheeks again but this time they were from joy. She could fix this. How could this simple idea not have occurred to her? It was so uncomplicated.

"Mione, it's a good idea. It's all you can do. I honestly don't know why he's doing this, but I know you won't survive. And he won't either. You need to do this." She didn't hear the desperation in his voice.

"Yes, you're right. I don't have any other options. I mean, besides wasting away here in misery. But you've got a totally better idea. Oh thank you Sirius." She threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. He hugged her back.

"You're brilliant Sirius."

"Well you'd be the first to think so, Fang."

"Don't be silly." She let go of him. "When should I do it? Today? Right now?"

"I'd say tomorrow. Otherwise Remus or Dumbledore might try to stop you."

"Tomorrow, right," she said nodding.

"And I'd say write some notes. One to Remus, and maybe one to Harry and Ron. And wait fro me tomorrow. You shouldn't be disturbed."

"Yeah," she nodded again.

"Go to bed, you don't want to be exhausted when for it, do you?"

"Of course not, oh thank you Sirius." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to her room.

_In my life of sorrow_

_Pain and despair_

_You were my savior_

_You were my everything_

_I can't bear what I'm doing_

_But this has to be done_

_It wasn't my plan_

_I've ripped out your heart_

_Without wanting to_

_No matter what I say though_

_I'll always love you-_from_ I Never Meant_

**I have slaved away these past few days at the computer, desperately trying to finish this chapter so I could post it before I go. And I did! Hurrah! Go me, go me, and go me.**

**Okay I'll stop.**

**Replies (no special people this time)**

**Amrawo: I know, I cried when I wrote this one.**

**Black-rose23: I don't know if this is really angsty, but I cried while I wrote some of it, so you never know.**

**StarRegina: Stop crying. Please! Matt's going to Florida too!**

**Athena's wolf: Yep they are. Love your name, I'm a Greek mythology freak.**

**Beth: Did this answer your question?**

**BlackPaintedWhite: Well, we didn't have snowstorm, but it snowed here on Tuesday, which really made Florida sound nice. I hope this one wasn't too confusing for you.**

**SpikesDreamer: Thank you. **

**Next Chapter**

**CAN'T TELL YOU!**

**Give me your thoughts. I want to know what you think Hermione is going to do. I want a lot of reviews in my box when I get back!**

**As always,**

**Gwen Worshipper **


	10. Never Alone

**Last Disclaimer, NOOOOOOOOOOO: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Yes, this is the last chapter, more information on the bottom.**

**ALL SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE PROPERTY OF ME. I AM NOT GOING TO DISCLOSE MY NAME HOWEVER! (readers, see bottom)**

Chapter Ten

Never Alone

_I can't believe I thought I could live,_

_Without you by my side forever._

_I was so wrong in my guess_

_All I know now,_

_All I'll know forever is_

_I can never be without you-_from_ Never Alone_

It was a very different night from usual winter nights. The temperature had risen and the little snow there was had already started to melt. Usually, someone would be relaxing, enjoying the break from the cold. No one would be pacing or worrying desperately. No one else would be scared of what was going to happen.

Hermione Granger would though. And that was exactly what she was doing.

She sat at her desk, quill in her left hand, tapping her parchment with her other. She had just finished her letter;

_Remus,_

_I had hoped that the story would end here and you and I would live happily ever after, but this is not happening. You have rejected me and I have only one choice, only one way to save us._

_I am going back._

_I don't know why you are doing this but returning to the past is the only hope I have. You promised me that you would wait and you broke it. I don't know how you can live with that but I know that I can't so I have to defy Dumbledore and break my own promises. I belong there. I have seen what these twenty years have done to you and I want to change it._

_I love you forever,_

_Hermione Granger_

She read the letter over, but she guessed that this one would be the easier of the two. Telling Harry and Ron that she was leaving without saying where she was going seemed harder. She had no idea how to do it. She pulled her second piece of parchment out and, without really knowing what to say, began to write.

_Harry and Ron,_

_I realize that I will be leaving you questions, questions that no one will or can answer. Eventually you will know why I am leaving, but for now it will be one of your many mysteries._

_I will be gone, I don't know if I am ever coming back either. If it was possible I would tell you but I really don't know what's going to happen. All I can say is that you will never see Hermione Granger again._

_I know you don't understand but I am telling you the truth. I am just leaving some large gaps in the story. Don't think that I am lying to you. I just can't tell you everything._

_You may not ever understand anything that I am trying to tell you, but that doesn't matter right now. I just want you to keep yourselves safe. I would hate to come back and you are both in trouble. _

_Promise that you will be safe. And please, for my sake, don't ask anyone where I have gone. You won't get answers even if you do._

_Just be safe. I love you both and I will miss you._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

She folded the letter in half and kissed it. They probably wouldn't understand any of it, but she felt that she had to say something instead of leaving them in the dark.

A knock on the door broke through her thoughts. She stood up and walked to it. Sirius was in the doorframe.

"Sirius," she said. "Come in." He followed her inside. "I was just waiting for you," she said, closing the door behind them.

"You have your letters?" he asked. Hermione nodded and handed them to him. "I'll get these to them," he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Go ahead," said Sirius.

She smiled. "See you soon." He nodded. Hermione drew the circle in midair and opened the portal. "1977," she whispered and without looking back, she ran through time.

Remus's POV (1997)

A knock on his door broke Remus out of his thoughts. He smiled, knowing who it would be, and stood up to open the door. This must mean that it had worked.

"Evening Sirius," he said, seeing his friend at the door. Sirius was looking extremely pleased with himself. He turned back to his desk. Sirius came behind him, shutting the door with a snap. "Well?" he asked.

"She's gone," said Sirius. "A few minutes ago."

"Good," said Remus, looking out the window as if he could see Hermione shooting through time in the sky. "Let us hope Sirius," he said turning back. "That everything goes right this time."'

Harry's POV (1997, the next morning)

Ron was still asleep but Harry had been up for about and hour. He'd found a folded piece of parchment addressed to Ron and himself. He'd recognized Hermione's handwriting at once and pounced on it, but he had immediately regretted it.

She was leaving and most likely never coming back. She had said herself that they would never see her again. And what was worse was he knew she was already gone so he couldn't talk her into staying. She was gone.

He didn't know what had happened to them. Their relationship had been going so well. Then Malfoy attacked them and died and she was strange. He knew she thought that she had killed him and that must be a hard though to cope with, but hardly a week after she had broken up with him and in that week she wouldn't let him kiss her; she would get nervous even when he put his arm around her. What had happened? He thought in frustration. He had loved her. And now he didn't even have the opportunity to tell her that.

Hermione's POV

Her feet hit the ground and she immediately sank several inches. Her hands and upper torso slammed into the wet grass and mud. She received a face full of muck as her head crashed down. Great, she thought. I'm outside and it's raining.

The affect of time traveling had dazed her once again. She breathed heavily against the wet grass, sucking in all the oxygen. Oh to lie here and never have to wake up.

A stick snapped around her but she did have the energy to look up and see what it was. Whatever it was, it was coming closer and closer. She opened her eyes slowly. Something huge was next to her, something brown and hairy illuminated by the light of a full moon.

Before she could register the dangerous situation she was in, Hermione felt herself being picked up and placed on the back of something very warm and soft. It started to move. Its movement was slow and careful; as if it was afraid she might fall. She couldn't think. She was too exhausted.

She had no idea how much time had passed but suddenly she wasn't lying on the creature anymore. She was on some kind of bed. A thin sheet or blanket covered her. She shivered, the cold from outside was still running though her. The creature crawled next to her and she moved closer to it. Warmth spread over her body.

Sleep drifted over her, a troubled uncomfortable sleep. Nevertheless every time she woke she felt better. She could feel her strength returning to her.

She moved closer into the curl of the creature, finding an unspoken comfort in it. She didn't know what it was, nor did she look but somehow she didn't feel scared. It meant her no harm.

She briefly opened her eyes. Weak, new sunlight met her eyes and filled the room. She must have slept till dawn.

A whine to her right drew attention. She rolled over to chance a look.

A werewolf lay beside her, panting and covering its face in its paws. Crystalline blue eyes, eyes shot with pain met hers and she realized.

Still weak she grasped the paw in her hands, but it looked less like a paw than it had a moment ago. The newly spouted fingers gripped her arm as the hair fell of the arm, then the face, and eventually the whole body, revealing a pale gasping Remus.

Instantly she threw her arms around him and he held her tightly. He was still shaking in her arms and she held him tighter to her. She never wanted to let go, she just wanted to stay here, in what she now knew to be the shrieking shack, on this bed with her Remus in her arms. It was he however who broke the embrace.

He gently pulled away, the effects of his transformation still over powering him. He lifted his hands to her face, tucking his fingers behind her ears and his thumbs to his eyes. He moved them around her face, as though checking that she was real. Tears filled her eyes as his thumbs passed over them. He wiped them away as they fell.

She put her hands to his and held them tightly. He moved his body closer to hers and slid his right hand to the back of her neck. She stared into his eyes for a moment before he made that impossible. His lips were on hers, her hands on his neck, his arms wrapped around her.

She pulled away slightly, not breaking their embrace. She could see the change in him since she had last been here. The weary, tired, sad look in Professor Lupin's eyes had already started to bloom, though most of it was hidden by his thrilled disbelief.

"You came back," whispered Remus, as if he couldn't believe it.

She nodded, finding his question both depressing and humorous at the same time. "I couldn't do anything else."

Remus had tears in his eyes, but they were tears of joy, nothing like the ones Hermione had recently shed. "How?" he asked.

"I used my powers silly," she offered. Remus laughed, still crying.

"I mean why?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell-YOU!" she shouted. Remus was laughing harder than before. "You did that! You planned that-that hell!"

"Guilty," he said. "I figured that if I rejected you in the future, you'd come back to me in the past. I was beginning to lose hope, but it obviously worked."

"Well then maybe I should go right back," said Hermione turning around, but Remus grabbed her, forcing her to look at him.

"You can't," he said. "I won't let you. I didn't stop you before and it was the biggest mistake that I've ever made."

"I was kidding," she said. "Now that I'm here, I won't go back. Even if you are there, this is where I belong."

Remus smiled and leaned back on the bed, his eyes closed. She could still see how weak he was from his transformation. She smiled and lay next to him, her head on his shoulders. "I love you," she whispered into his exposed ear.

"I love you too," he said, still with his eyes closed. "I missed you."

"You won't have to anymore," she said. "I'll always be here."

Remus's POV (a few hours later, about ten o'clock)

The past few hours were blurred in his mind, but it came to the same thing: Hermione was back. She had come back. She was here, in 1977 now. Hell, she was lying right next to him sleeping.

He was sitting up, not content with sleeping anymore. He was taking in everything about her. He was pushing his memories of the past few months without her to the most secluded place of his mind. He was thinking about the now, and in the now he had his Hermione.

He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know what had happened to her in the past few months. He knew why she had come back, that was enough, or was it? Did he want to know what had happened with Harry? Had she remained his girlfriend or left him immediately? Did he even want to know? Would it ever be important?

Probably not, he thought to himself. She was here now, and nothing else mattered. He would never have to worry about this either, and it joined his memories.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and it fell over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed. There was a mark on her formerly flawless skin, a scar on her shoulder. He looked at it more closely. It looked like whatever had pierced her skin had been jerked away quickly to stop it. He knew it hadn't been there before. What had happened?

Hermione turned and rolled onto her back. The mark was clearer now; he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. It looked new, as if it had only happened a few days ago. Damn it, he though, for all he knew it did.

Annoyed and confused, he missed Hermione waking up, but it became apparent when she put her arm on his shoulder. She pulled his face up to her and kissed him. When she pulled away her face fell as she saw his expression. "Why so glum?" she asked. He didn't answer just looked at the scar. She followed his gaze and tried to cover it up but she knew that he had seen it.

He pulled her hand away from her shoulder and traced the outline of the scar with his finger. Looking up he saw her face. She looked apprehensive, as if she was scared. Taking his hand off her whispered quietly "What happened Hermione?"

Hermione's POV (In the common room about an hour later)

The room was empty, which seemed to suite Remus fine. He wasn't talking, he hadn't since she told him about her suicide attempt, but he was pacing.

She had known that he would react like this when she told him, but she hadn't wanted him to find out before she said anything. From what he had said he had seen it while she was sleeping.

They were waiting for the others, wherever they were. Remus certainly wasn't saying, but she hoped they would be back soon. It would break the silence.

She stood up and walked over the Remus. "Remus?" she said worriedly. It wasn't just his behavior. She was forced to remember a similar situation where Remus had rejected her.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. She felt what he wanted to say in his embrace.

The portrait hole opened and four people climbed in, laughing and talking. Hermione smiled into Remus's shoulder as Lily froze. The others continued to talk and paused as they realized lily hadn't moved.

"What's up Lil?" Sirius asked. Lily didn't say anything, but pointed to Hermione. Hermione entangled herself from Remus with a smile on her face and walked to the frozen foursome.

Lily shook herself out of her stupor and hugged Hermione with as much force a Mrs. Weasley. "Oh my God," Lily said. "You're here, you're back!"

"Back to stay," she said.

In another minute James, Peter, and Sirius had descended on her, nearly suffocating her. She could hear Remus laughing. "I could use some help," she shouted to him. James pulled himself and the others away. Lily was laughing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius. "I wasn't expecting to see you for another couple years."

"Couldn't stay away," said Hermione grinning broadly. All the depression that had grown over the past few months was melting away. She felt Remus come up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. They all sat down, Hermione and Lily both on the armchairs of Remus and James. Everyone looked shocked.

"I can't believe it, you're back!" said Lily again.

"Yes, you've said," said Remus. "Anyone else wish to comment?"

"How, I mean, why?" Peter spluttered.

"Because of the persuasion of the most responsible of all the adults," Hermione said seriously. "Sirius Black."

"Tell me you're joking," said Lily snorting. "_Sirius_? Serious? Come on."

"Well considering the whole thing was a trick," said Hermione, turning on Remus. "A plot to get me back here, but I wouldn't have realized that without Sirius."

"But of course, you didn't know that it was a trick until a few hours ago," said Remus.

"A few hours ago? You've been here for a few hours? And nobody told me?" shrieked Lily indignantly.

"Calm down, most of the time I was asleep," said Hermione. "And don't feel bad, Dumbledore doesn't even know. Well, he probably does, but we haven't told him anything."

"You were sleeping?" said Sirius with a disgusting look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sirius, _sleeping. _As in resting on a bed and not being awake."

"Okay, I get it, this sleeping thing you're talking about sounds better than what we were doing last night?"

"Which was?"

"Detention," said James flatly.

"Detention? All five of you?"

"Six actually," said Remus.

"What?" said Hermione turning back to Remus. "Why do you all have detention?"

"Uh, what did McGonagall call it? Inattentiveness in class, not doing work, basically totally and completely distracted. For that we've been given detention for a month but it'll be longer unless were turn our homework in."

"A month? Wait, How long have I been gone?" Hermione asked.

Sirius counted on his fingers. "Well we first received detention about a week after you left and lest night was the second to last, so a little more than a month."

"Oh and you thought you had it bad?" Hermione scoffed. "I had three months."

"How did that work?" asked Lily.

"I went back the same day I left. They don't know anything about this, I couldn't just show up at Christmas."

"By 'they' you mean Harry and Ron?" said Peter. Hermione silently forgave him for bringing up Harry. She felt Remus tense at the mention of his name.

"Yes," she said.

They talked for hours, about everything that had happened. Hermione had to alter her story in places in order not to give anything away that they couldn't hear. They told her how Dumbledore had been distant since she had left, hardly talking to them, she told them about Malfoy and how she'd stayed locked up for a few days afterwards. They talked so long they didn't notice that the portrait hole had opened and Dumbledore had walked in.

"Ahem," he said. They all stopped talking and looked at him. His eyes fell on Hermione and she swallowed hard.

"Ah," he said. "I thought I might find you here."

"Hello professor," Hermione said.

"I wasn't aware that we were having a visitor Hermione,' he said.

"Neither was I because I'm not a visitor sir."

"Oh," said Dumbledore. "Than what exactly are you?"

"I am Hermione Granger, student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my seventh year."

"A permanent student?"

"Yes, until I graduate."

"Did anyone approve this Hermione?"

"Uhh, Sirius Black."

"Of course," Dumbledore muttered. "Somebody besides Sirius?"

"If the whole thing was a plot that I didn't know about until a few hours ago does that mean that it was unapproved?"

"Probably not, but I'll give it to you," said Dumbledore. "I suppose you should just resume your previous schedule."

"I'd like that sir," said Hermione quietly.

"I thought so. Be in class tomorrow."

"I will sir."

Dumbledore turned back to the portrait hole and pushed it open. He turned around. "Oh and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back."

Remus's POV

They were still the only ones in the common room. Everyone else had gone up a few hours ago. They had classes tomorrow, but Remus didn't feel tired at all.

"So,' he said. "I take it that since Sirius helped you he's not dead?"

"You know I'm not really sure."

"Something tells me I won't get much more of an answer."

"No, so don't ask."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. Oh he had missed her so much. There were no words to describe his feelings at having her back. It was beyond joy, beyond ecstasy, it was even beyond love.

After a few love filled minutes he pulled away gently. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So," he said.

"So what?"

"So, am I going to have to worry about any boyfriends in twenty years?" he asked teasingly. He still wasn't quite sure he wanted to know but he knew he had to.

"She looked at him. "What do you think? Of course not. I called it off a week after I got back."

"Really?"

"Do I really have to answer that? Do you think I wouldn't have? My heart belongs to you, oh finance of mine," she said.

"Just checking," he laughed. "You never know."

"You should."

"But," he said, deciding to play around. "You said a week. What exactly happened during that week?"

"Hey," she said playfully hitting him. "You honestly think I let anything happen? I spent most of my time in my dormitory."

"What about the other time?"

"You jerk!"

He laughed and pulled her head closer to him and kissed her soft forehead. "I'm just playing. I know you wouldn't have done anything."

"I know you know," she said. She kissed him again and pulled away softly. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice," he said.

"Well, I do."

"I love you too."

Hermione laughed. "Just checking."

Hermione's POV (About a month later, the Gryffindor common room)

"I think that's everyone," said Remus, pulling their list off the table and looking at it. "We don't want anyone else, do we?"

"No, it's not like we wanted a big wedding anyway," she said. "Anyone else would turn it into something huge."

"The more people we have the less chance there is of them coming anyway. I wouldn't want everybody to miss it." He rolled up the parchment and vanished it. "Only a few more months darling."

"And so much to do before then and we're not even out of school," she said. "It's only now, but soon it won't be anytime at all."

"Planning a wedding are you?" said Sirius's voice. "That would only be the second pair I've met doing that today."

"You better find a girl Sirius," said Hermione. "You don't want to be left out when Lily and James and us are two old married couples."

"I'll stick to me for now," said Sirius, sitting down.

"Yes of course Sirius Black has so much to handle. Pranks and full moons and watching Diggory's girlfriend," Remus teased. "Sure you can only have yourself."

"If I didn't know you were joking I'd hurt you," said Sirius, raising a threatening finger.

"But you do so you can't have any fun," said Hermione. "Besides we've found something better for you to do."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"We've decided that since James will be best man, and Peter would probably kill himself if we gave him anything to do, you should walk Hermione down the aisle," said Remus. Hermione nodded.

"Really?" said Sirius aghast."

"Yes," said Hermione. "Obviously my dad can't do it, and you are the one who tells me to come back so why not?"

"I haven't exactly done that yet, though," said Sirius.

"Well it's an early thanks. What do you say?"

"Of course, anything for Moony," said Sirius, punching Remus on the arm affectionately. "Well, I'm going to go boast to James. _He's _only making me _best man_."

"Well isn't that inconsiderate," said Hermione sarcastically. 'After everything you've done for him, just best man."

"Yeah, exactly, see ya," said Sirius and he ran out the door, leaving Hermione to her laughter. .

She had finally truly adjusted to living here. Half the time she forgot that she knew things that she couldn't tell anyone. It was too perfect. Her life was too perfect. And it would stay that way.

_No matter what happens_

_I want you with me forevermore_

_I can't live without you_

_And I'll never try again_- From _Never Alone_

**Okay before I say anything: Apologies. I seriously meant this to be up weeks ago. I got so busy with school work, and I really didn't want to finish this. I love this story and posting this chapter is going to kill me.**

**Which brings me to: It's done, it's completely finished, no epilogues, no nada. **Time Enchanting** is over. Forever.**

**But **The Beauty and the Beast Books** are not. It is a series, and I now have two options: Go directly to the sequel, or finish Harry Potter and The Secret of Godric's Hollow. If I go directly to the sequel, SOGH will be done. I will delete it, because I won't have any time.**

**For those of you who haven't read SOGH, I suggest you at least look at it before you tell me to delete it. Some of you won't, I know because you can't wait for the next one, but at least try.**

**To the third order of business, do not be surprise if you suddenly get a bunch of Author alerts on this story, don't worry I'm not totally rewriting it. For those of you who haven't looked at the homepage recently, we are not allowed to post other people's lyrics. I didn't know that until I got to chapter 10, so I decided this would be a good opportunity for me to test out some of my lyrics (which we are allowed to post). I am an aspiring singer and I write a lot of songs. Instead of forgetting about the songs, I'm putting my own in their place. I'd like some feedback on them if you don't mind.**

**In the reposts I will only be changing the lyrics. Okay, maybe some spelling and stuff, like mistakes, but nothing plot wise.**

**I have left some clues to the second book in this chapter. One is probably very obvious, Remus's reaction to Sirius telling him Hermione is gone (**"Let us hope Sirius," he said turning back. "That everything goes right this time.**") but maybe Harry's reaction might give some ideas. There are other but I will not tell.**

**The last replies (Sniff)**

**StarRegina: I know so sad. Tell me it's happy now?**

**Lizzieangel90: I love it when readers know what's going to happen, and your guess was perfect.**

**inusgirl4life: There is nothing wrong with being a review whore. **

**Amrawo: you have reviewed every chapter I have posted, thank you so much. You were right. Did you like it?**

**Kaydee: Exactly right. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Sybyll: Yep she did.**

**Black-rose23: thanks, I'm just now getting used to angst. It makes me so happy to know you liked it.**

**Athena's wolf: Yes, I really hope you like this story.**

**Sarah: I couldn't live without Sirius, he's too cool. You'll find out why he's back in the next story.**

**SpikesDreamer: yes, Verne is Hermione. Yes Sirius is alive, and yes Remus is being silly. But I still luv him.**

**Gleeshouts: Does this count as the epilogue? Cuz I'm not writing anymore on this one.**

**Oddballout: Don't cry anymore! It's not sad! If you cry, cry with joy!**

**Lonelyfairy: I know, I hate suspense too.**

**RosieLady: forgive the late update please.**

**Harryandhermy: You and I share that opinion.**

**DogDemonLover1590: Thanks. By dog Demon, do you mean Inuyasha? (my favorite anime character)**

**Mentalarithmeticspoon: Tragedy, I know, so painful. It gets better though.**

**I love you all guys, you are so nice to me. I don't deserve you.**

**Farewell,**

**Gwen Worshipper (Bursts into tears)**


End file.
